The Promised Time
by Okteri Aditya
Summary: Tanjirou, Nezuko, Zenitsu, Inosuke, Kanao dan Genya, adalah anak yatim piatu yang telah hidup bersama sejak kecil di sebuah panti asuhan. Mereka membuat janji untuk tidak akan pernah melupakan satu sama lain. Hingga datang saat dimana masing-masing dari mereka harus pergi bersama keluarga baru mereka. Akankah mereka masih mengingat janji mereka saat masih kecil? All Pairing/(AU)
1. Chapter 1

**The Promised Time**

**Characters** : Tanjirou Kamado, Kanao Tsuyuri, Nezuko Kamado, Zenitsu Agatsuma, Inosuke Hashibira, Genya Shinaguzawa & Aoi Kanzaki

**Disclaimer** : Kimetsu no Yaiba doesn't belong to me. All characters belong to the owner. Kimetsu no Yaiba belong to Gotouge Koyoharu

**Genre** : Drama, Family, Friendship & Romance

**Rated** : T

**Warning** : AU, OOC, Typo, & Gaje.

**~HAPPY READING~**

Summary :

Tanjirou, Nezuko, Zenitsu, Inosuke, Kanao dan Genya, adalah anak yatim piatu yang telah hidup bersama sejak kecil di sebuah panti asuhan. Mereka membuat janji untuk tidak akan pernah melupakan satu sama lain. Hingga datang saat dimana masing-masing dari mereka harus pergi bersama keluarga baru mereka. Akankah mereka masih mengingat janji mereka saat masih kecil? All Pairing/(AU)

"_Akankah kita semua bisa bertemu lagi?"_

"_A-aku tidak tahu..."_

"_Aku juga.. tidak tahu."_

Mereka berenam nampak ragu dengan apa yang barusan mereka dengar. Akankah mereka bisa bertemu lagi kelak kemudian hari? Bukan mustahil memang, namun rasanya itu sangat sulit.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berenam, tidak ada yang ingin memulai kembali percakapan. Hingga salah seorang anak berambut hitam kemerahan itu mengangkat tangannya. Ia nampak menemukan sebuah ide.

"Ne.. ne.. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah janji?" ucap anak berambut merah itu bersemangat.

"Janji?" sahut seorang anak dengan warna rambut kuning keorenan yang bingung mendengar ucapan temannya.

"Iya sebuah janji! Janji untuk kita nanti saat sudah dewasa." Si anak berambut hitam kemerahan yang diketahui bernama Tanjirou itu menjawab pertanyaan dari si anak yang bernama Zenitsu sambil memegang pundak temannya itu.

"Janji apa, Tanjirou?" salah satu anak lainnya menyahut pembicaraan tersebut. Ia adalah gadis berambut hitam dengan gradasi ungu yang memakai kuncir berbentuk kupu-kupu dengan model rambut ikat sidetail di posisi kanan, namanya adalah Kanao.

"Janji supaya kita bisa mengingat satu sama lain, meskipun kita nanti sudah diadopsi, atau menemukan keluarga baru. Jadi, saat kita sudah dewasa nanti.. kita tidak akan melupakan satu sama lain. Karena kita sudah berjanji, kan?" Tanjirou menjelaskannya dengan penuh semangat. Matanya berbinar-binar serta senyumannya di wajah polosnya itu tak sedetik pun hilang saat ia berbicara.

Mendengar penjelasan Tanjirou yang begitu antusias, kelima anak yang lain pun tersenyum lebar. Mereka juga jadi bersemangat mengikuti ajakan Tanjirou yang sudah seperti pemimpin bagi mereka. Karena pemikiran Tanjirou paling dewasa daripada yang lain. Dan sudah lebih dewasa dari anak-anak seumurannya.

"AYO KITA LAKUKAN JANJI INI!" seru seorang anak bernama Inosuke yang setiap hari memakai topeng babi hutan di wajahnya, membuat kelima anak lainnya juga ikut bersemangat untuk melakukan janji ini.

"Yosh, ayo lakukan.." ucap anak dengan rambut yang sedikit dan hanya muncul di pucuk kepalanya, bernama Genya.

"Rasanya mendebarkan.. Kakak hebat." Ucap Nezuko, anak paling muda di antara mereka sekaligus adik kandung dari Tanjirou.

"Ah, bukan kok. Aku melakukan ini semua demi kita nanti." Ucap Tanjirou sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian, ia menggandeng tangan Nezuko dan Kanao yang berada di sebelahnya, membentuk sebuah formasi lingkaran dengan keenam dari mereka sedang bergandengan tangan.

"Baiklah, kalian semua siap?" ucap Tanjirou mengawali perjanjian ini. Sambil melihat kelima anak yang lainnya, memastikan bahwa mereka sudah siap untuk melakukan ini.

"Siap." Seru anak yang lain bersamaan.

"Yosh, aku mulai ya..." seru Tanjirou dengan antusiasnya.

.

_Satu.. _

_._

_Dua.. _

_._

_Tiga! _

_._

"_Kita berjanji untuk..."_

.

.

.

.

.

**The Promised Time**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 – Siapa Namamu?**

.

.

.

**Tanjirou's POV**

Perkenalkan, namaku Tanjirou. Umurku baru akan memasuki 6 tahun bulan ini. Aku adalah anak yatim piatu karena orang tuaku meninggal ketika aku masih bayi. Aku mempunyai adik perempuan yang umurnya 1 tahun lebih muda dariku, namanya Nezuko. Kami berdua mulai tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan kira-kira satu minggu yang lalu. Sebelum aku dan Nezuko dipindahkan ke panti asuhan ini, aku dirawat oleh kakekku. Namun sayangnya, ia meninggal di setelah kurang lebih 6 tahun merawatku. Jadi, aku masih baru disini, tapi sepertinya tidak ada orang lain selain aku dan Nezuko di panti asuhan ini.

Apakah mereka semua sudah mendapatkan keluarga baru ya? Mungkin.

_Dug! _

Aku seperti mendengar suara seseorang jatuh? Lalu aku mencoba berlari mencari sumber suara. Aku menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2, sesampainya tiba di sebuah kamar, aku terkejut mengetahui ada anak lain di panti asuhan ini. Mengapa aku baru melihatnya? Dimana saja dia selama ini? Tanpa pikir panjang, aku lalu menghampiri anak itu dan mengulurkan tanganku untuknya berdiri.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku kepada anak yang hanya memiliki sedikit rambut dan itupun hanya muncul di pucuk kepalanya.

Ia masih diam saja, tidak membalas sedikitpun ucapanku. Sepertinya, anak itu terlihat enggan menerima bantuan dariku. Lantas ia berdiri sendiri sembari merapikan bajunya yang kotor. Aku hanya memandanginya dengan ekspresi polosku.

Lalu aku melihat sekitar kamar tersebut dan melihat bahwa ada kursi yang jatuh. Apakah mungkin ia habis jatuh dari kursi itu? Aku mencoba mengira-ngira apa yang sedang terjadi. Terlihat juga sebuah jendela di dekat kursi itu jatuh.

"Ne.." Aku memanggil anak laki-laki itu. Ia kemudian menengok ke arahku.

"Apa?" Ia membalasnya dengan nada yang sedikit dingin. Apa yang terjadi dengan anak ini?

"Apakah kau tadi berusaha untuk menggapai jendela itu?" ucapku sambil menunjuk ke jendela kamar yang kumaksud.

Ia nampak menundukkan kepala dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, masih tidak merespon pertanyaanku. Aku juga melihatnya sedang mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Apa yang anak ini mau lakukan?

"Apakah kau ingin kabur dari sini?" ucapku spontan menyimpulkan dan tanpa disangka-sangka..

_Bukk_

Sebuah pukulan nampak mendarat di wajahku. Membuat tubuhku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke lantai. K-kenapa ia memukulku? Sambil menahan rasa sakit sekuat tenagaku, aku mencoba bertanya kepadanya. Tetapi, sebelum satu kata keluar dari mulutku, anak itu mengucapkan sesuatu padaku.

"Kenapa kau mengurusi kehidupan orang lain, ha?!" ucapnya dengan nada yang tinggi sambil mengangkat tangannya yang mengepal setinggi wajahnya. Ia sangat marah.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu dan kau juga tidak mengenalku tetapi kenapa kau ikut campur dengan apa yang ingin aku lakukan?!" Meskipun nada bicaranya terdengar marah, namun aku bisa melihatnya menangis. Iya, anak laki-laki di depanku ini sedang menangis.

Aku mencoba berdiri, rasa sakit di wajahku masih terasa namun aku mencoba menahannya. Ia terlihat mengusap air matanya yang jatuh membasahi pipinya itu. Ia terlihat begitu sedih.. begitulah ekspresi dari anak ini yang aku tangkap.

"Siapa namamu?" Aku bertanya padanya. Mendekatkan jarakku dengan jaraknya.

"G-Genya. Namaku Genya." Ia selesai mengusap air matanya dan menatapku. Isak tangis masih sedikit kudengar dari dirinya.

"Namaku Tanjirou, Kamado Tanjirou. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Genya." Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

Pada awalnya, ia sedikit ragu untuk menjabat tanganku. Mungkin ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena tiba-tiba memukulku seperti tadi. Namun, akhirnya ia menjabat tanganku dan aku pun tersenyum melihatnya. Aku gembira karena akhirnya menemukan seorang teman di panti asuhan ini.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru melihatmu hari ini. Kau kemana saja?" Aku bertanya dengan polosnya. Karena selama seminggu ini aku belum pernah melihat ada anak lain disini, selain Nezuko tentunya.

Ia menghela napasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Sebenarnya, selama 2 minggu ini aku sakit. Lalu nenek pemilik panti asuhan itu pun memindahkanku ke ruangan khusus di lantai 2..." Ia menjeda kalimatnya sambil meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak.

"... Jadi, selama beberapa hari ini, aku tidak bisa kemana-mana dan aku pikir hari ini aku sudah baikan. Tetapi kalau aku keluar dari pintu kamar maka 'nenek' pun akan memergokiku dan menyuruhku untuk kembali tidur. Jadi aku berniat untuk kabur lewat jendela." Ujar Genya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sekarang aku paham semuanya. Paham kenapa aku tidak melihat Genya selama ini, paham kenapa tadi ia mencoba untuk kabur dan paham kenapa ia begitu emosional?

"Itu artinya si nenek perhatian dan sangat peduli padamu. Kau sampai tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar sampai kondisimu benar-benar sembuh, kan?" ucapku sambil menepuk kedua tanganku. Genya lalu mengernyitkan dahinya, ia nampak tidak setuju dengan ucapanku barusan.

"Oi, aku tidak tahan dengan hal seperti itu! Aku ingin keluar dan bermain, aku ingin segera bebas. Berada di kamar ini selama 2 minggu rasanya sangat menyiksa. Aku tidak suka terus-terusan berdiam diri." Ucap Genya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, ia nampak meluap-luap. Mungkin efek kelamaan di dalam kamar jadi baginya ia melampiaskan semua perasaan kesalnya lewat kalimat barusan.

"Baiklah, aku paham yang kau rasakan. Ya kalau begitu kita tinggal keluar saja dan menjelaskannya kepada 'nenek' kalau kondisimu sudah sembuh." Aku mengajak Genya untuk keluar dari kamar dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat olehnya.

"Aku takut jika 'nenek' memergokiku dan menyuruhku untuk tidur lagi." ucap Genya sambil berjalan beriringan denganku menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai 1.

Genya sepertinya masih khawatir kalau sang 'nenek' masih belum mengizinkannya untuk keluar.

"Tenang, nanti kita jelaskan apa adanya. Pasti berhasil. Jangan pernah takut sebelum mencobanya." Ucapku sambil tersenyum dan berusaha untuk menyemangatinya.

Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihatku. Aku penasaran apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

**Genya's POV**

Hari ini adalah hari yang aneh bagiku. Bagaimana tidak? Aku baru saja bertemu dengan anak ini, yang kuketahui bernama Tanjirou. Ia benar-benar aneh. Kenapa ia begitu ngotot mencampuri urusanku? Bahkan ketika aku memukulnya tadi, ia terlihat tidak marah sedikit pun atau paling tidak terpancing emosinya. Untuk seumuran anak kecil, seharusnya ia sudah menangis dan balas memukulku. Namun, ia malah menanyakan namaku. Aku jadi malu sendiri dibuatnya, bagaimana tidak? Aku yang memukulnya tetapi malah aku yang menangis sedangkan ia justru melupakannya begitu saja dan mengajak berkenalan. Pasti ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Dan kini, aku pergi berjalan menuruni tangga bersama dengan Tanjirou untuk bertemu 'nenek' dan menjelaskan kepadanya bahwa aku sudah baikan. Aku masih merasa khawatir tentu saja, bagaimana jika aku tetap disuruh untuk tidur di kamar? Aku tidak mau itu. Tetapi, Tanjirou mengatakan sesuatu dengan santainya dan sepertinya perkataannya itu benar-benar keluar dari hati, tidak ia buat-buat.

"_Tenang, nanti kita jelaskan apa adanya. Pasti berhasil. Jangan pernah takut sebelum mencobanya."_

Anak ini benar-benar gila. Ia mengatakan sesuatu sesuka hatinya tetapi rasanya sulit untuk menolak perkataannya. Perkataannya barusan benar-benar membuatku sedikit kagum dan terkejut. Ia begitu yakin kalau setiap hal yang ia lakukan akan berhasil. Membuatku berpikir bahwa ia adalah orang yang cukup bisa diandalkan.

"_Genya!"_

"_Genya.. Genya!"_

Aku mendengar suara Tanjirou memanggilku beberapa kali. Ah, ternyata benar.. suara itu memang darinya. Aku memalingkan wajahku kehadapannya yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Sepertinya aku baru saja melamun.

"Ah, kau melamun ya?" ucapnya sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"U-uh iya. Aku hanya sedikit membayangkan seperti apa reaksi 'nenek' nanti." Ucapku mencari-cari alasan sambil menggaruk pipiku refleks canggung.

Kami diam sejenak sambil melanjutkan perjalanan. Hingga, ia menanyakan sesuatu yang lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di panti asuhan ini apakah ada orang lain selain kita?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya sontak membuatku kembali ingat. Tentu saja, ia menanyakan hal itu.. karena memang disini hanya tersisa aku saja belakangan ini. Karena beberapa anak lain sudah diadopsi dan beberapa dari mereka juga sudah besar. Waktu aku pertama kali datang kesini, jumlah anak yang ada disini sebanyak 12 orang. Dan sebelum aku sakit 2 minggu lalu, sekiranya ada 5 anak seingatku sih, termasuk diriku. 2 anak kecil seumuranku dan 2 lainnya adalah anak-anak yang sudah berumur 13 tahun. Dan, mereka telah meninggalkan tempat ini kira-kira 2-4 minggu yang lalu. 2 anak yang seumuranku itu telah diadopsi. Sedangkan 2 anak yang berusia 13 tahun, mereka telah mengabdi ke tempat-tempat yang merawat anak antara usia 13-18 tahun sebelum akhirnya bisa bekerja.

Makanya selain aku dan Tanjirou, tidak ada anak lain lagi disini. Aku juga pernah mendengar kabar bahwa dulu panti asuhan ini pernah sangat ramai oleh anak-anak. Dari usia dibawah satu tahun sampai usia 12 tahun, kira-kira jumlahnya sebanyak 50an lebih, wow.. itu adalah jumlah yang sangat banyak sekali. Karena memang aku akui, panti asuhan ini sangat luas dan mungkin dulu mempekerjakan banyak pelayan sekaligus. Tapi sekarang, hanya ada 2 pelayan, ditambah si 'nenek' pemilik panti asuhan ini.

"Tidak ada, hanya aku dan kau saja sekarang. Karena anak-anak lain sudah diadopsi sebagian. Jadi, panti asuhan ini terlihat sangat sepi. Tapi dulu panti asuhan ini juga sempat ramai lho, meski itu sudah lama sekali." Jawabku sedikit menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada Tanjirou.

"Woah, pasti mennyenangkan ya saat ramai dulu." ucap Tanjirou dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Aku menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis kemudian ikut menambahkan.

"Tentu saja. Apalagi saat itu kita bisa bermain dengan banyak orang."

"Tapi, kita tidak sendiri lho.." ucap Tanjirou, sambil menggerakkan telunjukknya ke kanan kiri seperti isyarat mengatakan 'tidak'. Apa maksudnya?

"Karena aku datang kesini bersama dengan adikku perempuanku, Nezuko." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu, dimana adikmu?" Aku bertanya karena penasaran.

"Ia ada di kamarnya, mungkin. Aku tidak tahu, aku juga belum melihatnya sejak pagi tadi." jawabnya sambil memasang pose berpikir.

Itu artinya kita ada 3 orang sekarang di panti asuhan ini. Tidak buruk juga.

"Genya sendiri sejak kapan kau berada disini?" Ia kembali bertanya, tak henti-hentinya ia penasaran dengan apa yang belum ia ketahui. Selama itu bisa ia tanyakan, maka ia akan bertanya. Seperti itulah gambaran yang aku dapat dari diri Tanjirou.

"Emm, aku sudah disini kira-kira sejak 1 setengah tahun yang lalu. Aku disini karena ayah dan ibuku bercerai saat usiaku baru menginjak 4 tahun. Lalu aku ikut ibuku untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ibuku juga pergi meninggalkanku. Ibuku pergi ketika aku sedang tertidur, dan tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di luar rumah..." Aku menghela napas sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan ceritaku. Bisa kulihat pandangan Tanjirou yang terlihat sedih ketika menatapku. Aku tidaklah semenyedihkan itu, oi.

"... Hingga seorang wanita tua menemukanku dan membawaku ke panti asuhan ini. Wanita tua itu adalah 'nenek' pemilik panti ini. Disinilah aku sekarang."

"Begitu ya.. kau kasihan sekali ya Genya." Tatapan sedihnya masih belum hilang. Dan bisa kutebak kalau apa yang sedang ia tunjukkan sekarang ini adalah ekspresi aslinya, tidak dibuat-buat.

"Sudahlah, sekarang 'nenek' sudah merawatku dengan baik... kau sendiri?" Aku balik menanyainya, tentu saja aku juga penasaran kenapa ia bisa berada disini.

**Tanjirou's POV**

Mendengar masa lalu Genya, aku terkejut. Ternyata ia memiliki masa lalu yang menyedihkan juga. Tapi, syukurlah sekarang si 'nenek' pemilik panti asuhan ini sudah merawatnya dengan baik. Aku turut senang.

"_... kau sendiri?"_

Genya balik menanyaiku. Setelah mendengar ceritanya, sepertinya ini juga adalah saat yang tepat untuk menceritakan kisah masa laluku kepadanya.

.

"Masa lalumu sendiri sangat menyedihkan, bahkan lebih menyedihkan dariku.. Tetapi kenapa kau yang malah menatapku dengan tatapan sedih seperti itu?!" ucapnya setelah mendengar ceritaku. Ia memang sedikit marah ketika mendengarnya, namun dari ekspresi dan nada bicaranya itu.. aku bisa mengetahui bahwa ia juga ikut merasa sedih. Meskipun tampangnya seperti anak nakal, namun hatinya sangat lembut. Itulah gambaran Genya yang bisa aku tangkap.

"Tetapi kan kita sudah sama-sama berada disini. Itu artinya kita sudah menjadi keluarga mulai sekarang, kan?" Aku mengajak Genya untuk bersemangat lagi. Meskipun masa lalu kita dulu sedih, namun kita tetap harus melangkah maju.

**Genya's POV**

Dia, anak ini. Pemikirannya benar-benar terlalu dewasa untuk anak seumuranku. Pemikirannya itu selalu saja positif dan membuatku sedikit menaruh hormat padanya.

"Itu benar. Siapapun yang ada disini, akan menjadi keluarga kita." Ucapku tersenyum. Senyuman yang aku sendiri tidak pernah menyadarinya.

'Ah, aku sampai lupa untuk apa aku kesini tadi.'

"Kita harus menjadikan semua orang jadi keluarga kita! Karena kita akan menjalani hidup bersama-sama untuk kedepannya, kan Genya?" seru Tanjirou bersemangat.

"Tentu saja, haha."

Ah, rasa sakitku rasanya benar-benar hilang sekarang. Aku telah menemukan teman baru disini dan rasanya aku sendiri menyesal telah mengawali perkenalan tadi dengan sangat buruk.

"Tanjirou, maaf aku telah memukulmu." Aku menghentikan langkahku, aku juga mendengar Tanjirou menghentikan langkahnya. Ia nampak menengok ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah melupakannya. Justru karena itulah aku bisa mengingat bagaimana awal mula aku bertemu dengan Genya." Ucap Tanjirou dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya. Anak ini apakah tidak punya rasa dendam atau kesal sedikit pun sih? Rasanya aku malu sendiri. Anak ini tidak mentalnya kuat.

_Duakk!_

"EH?! A-apa yang kau lakukan Genya?" Tanjirou terlihat panik dengan apa yang aku lakukan barusan.

"Kenapa kau memukul wajahmu sendiri?" Ekspresi panik itu masih terpasang di wajahnya.

Iya, aku memukul wajahku sendiri karena tidak tahan dengan rasa malu yang menyeliputiku hari ini.

"Dengan ini, kita impas kan? Heheh" ucapku sambil menyeringai. Rasa sakit seperti itu masih bisa kutahan, yang tidak bisa kutahan adalah rasa malu dan bersalah itulah yang membuatku melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu.

**Author's POV**

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Lagipula, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Meski begitu aku tetap akan memukul diriku sendiri, bagaimanapun juga!" seru Genya yang dari nada bicaranya saja sudah terdengar ngotot untuk melakukannya.

"B-baiklah. Tanjirou hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan teman barunya itu.

'Dia.. benar-benar tak terhentikan.' Batin Tanjirou sweatdrop.

Tanpa disadari, mereka telah sampai di pintu depan dalam rumah panti asuhan.

"Ah, sampai juga akhirnya." Ucap Tanjirou dengan riang dan mulai berlari menuju pintu.

_Ckreekk_

Namun, tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti. Mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan disusul oleh si 'nenek' pemilik panti asuhan bersama seorang anak baru?

**Tanjirou's POV**

Langkah kami tiba-tiba terhenti ketika sampai di depan pintu depan bangunan panti asuhan. Aku dan Genya terkejut ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Iya, aku melihat seseorang membuka pintu dari luar. Seseorang itu adalah si 'nenek'.. tapi tunggu dulu. si 'nenek' itu terlihat sedang bersama seorang anak kecil. Anak kecil itu masih seumuran denganku aku rasa tapi dia.. dia seorang perempuan?

"Oh, halo Tanjirou-kun.. Genya-kun. Kalian mendapatkan teman baru lho." Ucap si 'nenek' tersenyum sambil menggandeng si anak perempuan itu.

Anak itu terlihat sangat malu ketika melihat kami. Ia tidak mau menampakkan diri dari belakang tubuh 'nenek'. Dan aku bisa melihat ia menggenggam erat rok yang dikenakan si 'nenek' itu seperti tidak mau melepasnya. Ia selalu menundukkan kepalanya sambil sesekali melirik kami, terlebih lagi aku?

"Nenek, siapa dia?" tanya Genya yang sepertinya penasaran sekali dengan anak ini.

"Oh, dia-"

"Halo namaku Tanjirou Kamado. Namamu siapa?" Aku memotong ucapan 'nenek' karena aku sudah sangat penasaran dengan anak atau gadis ini. Jadi, aku mendekatinya dan memperkenalkan diriku padanya sambil sedikit membungkuk menyamakan tinggiku dengan tingginya.

"Wah, Tanjirou-kun sudah mencoba akrab ya?" ucap si 'nenek' sambil melihat ke arahku.

"Aku ingin mengajak semua orang yang berada disini untuk menjadi temanku, nek."

"Itu bagus sekali, Tanjirou-kun. Kau memang anak yang baik." Lanjut si 'nenek' kali ini sambil tersenyum sambil mengelus rambutku dari atas. Mendengarnya tentu saja membuatku senang.

Namun, gadis itu masih diam saja dan terus menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Apakah ada yang aneh dengan diriku?

"K-Ka.." Aku bisa melihat gadis itu ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata, namun ia seperti sangat kesulitan untuk melakukannya.

"Ka?" Aku penasaran dengan kelanjutan kata yang ingin diucapkan oleh gadis ini.

"Ka-Kanao... Namaku Kanao." Gadis itu akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

'Jadi namanya Kanao ya? Nama yang sangat indah.' Batinku ketika mengetahui bahwa nama gadis ini adalah Kanao.

"Salam kenal ya Kanao, hehe. Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyumanku, gadis itu malah semakin menyembunyikan wajah dan dirinya ke tubuh si 'nenek'.

'Apa aku menakutinya?'

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, aku gak tahan rasanya mau nahan ide ini lebih lama lagi. Sebenarnya aku punya ide ini sejak bulan Desember lalu tapi baru sekarang sempet ngolahnya, sekalian nunggu fic yang "Bunga dan Matahari" tamat. Mumpung ini free time, ya syukur bisa publish sekarang. Ketahan UAS semesteran juga soalnya wkwk.

.

.

.

**Next Chapter : Keluarga Baru**

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih ya bagi yang sudah baca dan mau mampir ke fic ini. Jangan lupa review ya (gak maksa kok wkwk). Tetap semangat! 😊


	2. Chapter 2 - Keluarga Baru

'_Jadi namanya Kanao ya? Nama yang sangat indah.' Batinku ketika mengetahui bahwa nama gadis ini adalah Kanao._

"_Salam kenal ya Kanao, hehe. Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik." Ucapku sambil tersenyum._

_Melihat senyumanku, gadis itu malah semakin menyembunyikan wajah dan dirinya ke tubuh si 'nenek'. _

'_Apa aku menakutinya?'_

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 – Keluarga Baru**

.

.

.

Kanao, anak baru yang akan menempati panti asuhan bersama dengan Tanjirou, Nezuko dan Genya. Tanjirou dan Genya menjumpainya di depan pintu, saat mereka ingin memberi tahu nenek bahwa Genya telah sembuh dari sakitnya. Mereka tidak menyangka akan ada anak baru lagi secepat ini.

**Tanjirou's POV**

Hari ini, aku bertemu dengan Kanao. Anak perempuan yang akan menjadi bagian dari panti asuhan ini bersama kami. Pada awalnya, aku mengira bahwa Kanao adalah gadis yang begitu pendiam dan pemalu. Namun, aku yakin bahwa Kanao adalah gadis yang baik begitu kita sudah saling mengenal nanti. Aku tentu saja senang mengetahui fakta bahwa ada teman baru disini. Membuat suasana di panti asuhan ini lebih berwarna, sekaligus menjadi teman perempuan bagi Nezuko nantinya.

"Kanao? Apa aku menakutimu?" Aku bertanya karena aku penasaran kenapa Kanao malah bersembunyi di balik tubuh nenek ketika melihat senyumanku.

"Kanao-chan." Panggil Nenek sambil berjongkok dan menenangkan Kanao.

"... apa kau takut?" lanjut Nenek seraya mengelus rambut Kanao yang dikuncir ponytail kesamping itu.

Kanao hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia sepertinya masih takut dengan lingkungan baru ini. Nenek pun tersenyum kepada Kanao.

"Jangan takut, mereka semua adalah teman dan keluarga Kanao-chan nantinya. Dia adalah Tanjirou-kun yang tadi berkenalan denganmu dan yang satunya adalah Genya-kun, mereka juga barusan kenal. Dan juga ada Nezuko-chan di dalam, dia juga seorang gadis sama sepertimu lho Kanao-chan. Lagipula mereka juga seusiamu, kalian bertiga sama-sama 6 tahun kok. Jadi, pasti Kanao-chan juga bisa mengakrabkan diri bersama yang lain ya?"

Nenek mencoba menyemangati Kanao dan menenangkan hatinya. Kanao pun mulai kembali menampakkan dirinya. Ia menengok ke arahku yang daritadi terus menatapnya, lalu pandangannya ia alihkan sebentar ke Genya sebelum akhirnya kembali menatapku. Melihatnya mulai sedikit lebih berani membuatku senang, aku pun tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum. Namun, setiap kali Kanao melihat senyumanku, ia selalu saja menundukkan kepalanya. Apa ada yang salah ya?

Masih dengan niat seadanya, aku mencoba kembali mengajak Kanao untuk menyamankan diri disini. Aku ingin segera mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi, supaya kita semua bisa bermain bersama di panti asuhan ini.

"Kanao, mau berkeliling?" Ajakku sambil menyodorkan tanganku padanya.

Ia terlihat ragu-ragu saat mau meraih tanganku. Aku masih menunggunya, sampai ia benar-benar berani. Aku sendiri gemas melihatnya, lalu dengan pelan aku gapai tangan Kanao lalu menggengamnya dengan cukup erat. Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Dan aku bisa melihatnya ikut tersenyum meskipun setelah itu ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Aku melirik Genya sekilas dan ia nampaknya juga tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Kanao sudah mau mengakrabkan diri.

"Ayo, Kanao!"

Aku menggandeng Kanao berjalan mengelilingi setiap sudut bangunan panti asuhan. Aku sangat bersemangat sekali bisa mengajak Kanao untuk berkeliling. Kanao juga nampaknya tidak apa-apa dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Aku senang..

"Jaga Kanao ya, Tanjirou-kun."

Aku bisa mendengar Nenek mengucapkan sesuatu, aku menoleh sedikit ke belakang dan melihat Nenek sedang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku juga ikut melambaikan tanganku yang satunya pada Nenek. Setelah itu, aku bisa melihat Genya mendatangi Nenek dan membicarakan sesuatu, mungkin masalah kesembuhannya. Aku ikut lega rasanya melihat interaksi mereka, akhirnya Genya bisa bermain di luar lagi.

Kualihkan sekilas pandanganku kepada Kanao yang masih menundukkan kepala.

"Kanao tidak apa-apa kan?" Aku sedikit bertanya kepada Kanao, cuma memastikan saja.

Kanao nampak mengangguk pelan dan aku bisa mendengarnya mengucapkan "Iya" meskipun sangat pelan. Aku tersenyum lega dan kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan.

"Syukurlah, haha."

.

.

**Genya's POV**

Sekali lagi, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat mengejutkan bagiku. Aku bertemu dengan Tanjirou yang orangnya sedikit aneh tapi sepertinya cukup bisa diandalkan. Dan sekarang, ada anak baru lagi yang akan menjadi penghuni panti asuhan ini. Aku dengar namanya adalah Kanao, ia seorang gadis yang pendiam sepertinya dan sedikit pemalu menurut pengamatanku. Namun, sepertinya Tanjirou mampu mengatasinya dengan cepat. Sudah kubilang kan kalau dia bisa diandalkan, kalau semisal dia tidak ada disini mungkin aku masihlah menjadi penyendiri dan Kanao juga tetap diam saja. Karena aku orangnya sulit akrab dengan orang yang baru kutemui.

Sekarang, Tanjirou sedang mengajak Kanao berkeliling panti asuhan. Aku juga turut senang mereka sudah mencoba untuk akrab, paling tidak. Aku pun mendekati Nenek dan mencoba memberitahukan kondisiku yang saat ini sudah sepenuhnya sembuh.

"Nek, apakah aku sudah boleh keluar dan bermain lagi? Aku sudah sembuh kok." Ucapku di hadapan Nenek dan Nenek langsung merespon dengan senyuman. Apakah berhasil?

"Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan teman baru ya Genya-kun?" ucap Nenek sambil menepuk pelan kepalaku, lalu mengelus rambutku dengan perlahan.

"B-bagaimana Nenek tahu?" Aku tentu saja terkejut, bukannya membahas kesembuhanku malah kalimat itulah yang keluar dari mulut Nenek.

"Karena nenek lihat, kau sekarang terlihat lebih ekspresif dan lebih ceria. Itu artinya kau sudah sembuh, Nenek juga sudah tahu."

Mendengar ucapan dari Nenek membuatku sedikit merona karena apa yang dikatakan Nenek itu benar. Sekarang rasanya aku jadi lebih bersemangat, apakah karena sudah lama aku tidak bermain dengan seseorang ya? Mungkin itu juga masalahnya.

"J-jadi, aku boleh main lagi kan, Nek?" Nada girang tentu saja menghiasi kalimatku. Aku senang akhirnya bisa lepas dari kegiatan yang membosankan di kamar itu.

"Tentu saja, Genya-kun. Bermainlah bersama yang lain dan jangan nakal ya." Senyuman yang terlihat di wajah Nenek membuatku senang bahwa aku akhirnya bisa bermain lagi di luar. Ya meskipun panti asuhan saat ini masih sepi, tetapi itu lebih baik daripada menghabiskan waktu sendirian di kamar. Rasanya sudah seperti terisolasi dari kehidupan luar.

"Siap Nek!"

Aku pun memeluk Nenek dan berterima kasih padanya sebelum melangkahkan kakiku untuk menyusul Tanjirou. Namun di tengah perjalanan aku mencari Tanjirou, tiba-tiba aku tak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis di depanku? Beruntungnya, kami berdua tidak jatuh.

Gadis itu pun nampak biasa saja meskipun aku habis menyenggolnya. Tidak menangis ataupun marah sama sekali. Siapa dia? Apakah dia adik Tanjirou yang tadi ia bicarakan?

"Siapa kau? Apakah kau adalah adiknya Tanjirou?" ucapku sambil memperhatikan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Apakah ia benar adik Tanjirou ya? Tetapi warna matanya berbeda dengan warna mata Tanjirou.

"Nezuko."

'Ha?'

Sepertinya gadis itu menyebutkan namanya. Nezuko? Itu namanya ya?

"Namamu Nezuko?" tanyaku memastikan. Ia hanya mengangguk iya.

"Apakah kau adiknya Tanjirou?" Sekali lagi aku memastikan apakah benar ia adiknya Tanjirou.

"Iya, aku adik dari Kak Tanjirou. Namaku Nezuko."

Dan benar, Ia adalah adiknya Tanjirou. Ia sepertinya bukan tipe gadis yang pemalu seperti Kanao tadi. Terbukti dari caranya berbicara yang lancar. Menurutku sendiri, Nezuko hanya terpaut selisih 1 tahun dari Aku, Kanao dan Tanjirou.

"Umurmu berapa?"

"Em.. 5 tahun." Ia menjawabnya dengan singkat dan jelas. Wah, benar umurnya 5 tahun ternyata. Hanya terpaut 1 tahun di bawah kami bertiga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Nezuko?" Ini pertama kaliku berbicara menggunakan namanya. Aku masih belum terbiasa berbicara seperti ini, tidak seperti Tanjirou yang dengan percaya diri dapat membuat orang lain bisa langsung akrab dengannya.

"Aku mencari Kakakku. Kakak melihatnya?" Cara bicaranya teratur sekali, menggemaskan memang ketika melihatnya berbicara.

"Kebetulan aku juga sedang mencari kakakmu. Mau ikut?"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku pada Nezuko, memposisikan tanganku untuk menggandengnya. Ia dengan cepat langsung menggenggamnya. Lalu kami pun berjalan mengelilingi setiap ruangan di panti asuhan untuk menemukan Tanjirou dan Kanao.

.

.

.

**Kanao's POV**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku berada di sebuah panti asuhan. Aku masih belum terbiasa berinteraksi dengan orang lain apalagi dengan mereka yang seusiaku. Aku masih begitu trauma dengan apa yang kualami di keluargaku dulu. Namun, sepertinya orang-orang disini baik, aku rasa. Nenek tadi juga begitu perhatian dan begitu lembut ketika berbicara. Pada awalnya aku tidak mau lepas dari Nenek, karena aku masih sangat takut jika aku melepaskannya aku merasa akan kehilangan seseorang lagi. Aku tidak mau.

Lalu ketika Nenek mengajakku masuk dan bertemu dengan anak-anak lain penghuni panti asuhan, aku merasa sangat malu dan tidak percaya diri. Aku takut aku tidak bisa akrab dengan mereka. Aku takut mereka tidak menganggapku atau aku takut mereka akan membenciku. Aku benar-benar takut membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Namun, salah satu anak itu menghampiriku dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut.

"_Halo namaku Tanjirou Kamado. Namamu siapa?"_

Ia mendekatiku dan mengajak berkenalan? Aku terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Aku harus menjawab apa ya? Aku masih malu untuk berinteraksi, meskipun menurutku anak laki-laki yang sedang menanyaiku itu adalah orang baik. Aku bisa tahu hanya dari tatapan matanya yang begitu tulus.

"_K-Ka.."_

Aku menguatkan diriku untuk membalas ucapannya, meskipun aku masih kesulitan untuk mengucapkannya namun sepertinya anak itu paham.

"_Ka-Kanao... Namaku Kanao."_

"_Salam kenal ya Kanao, hehe. Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik."_

Dia tersenyum padaku, tentu saja itu membuatku malu. Aku segera menenggelamkan kepalaku ke tubuh Nenek karena baru pertama kali ini ada anak laki-laki seumuranku yang tersenyum padaku. Aku malu, takut sekaligus tidak mengerti.

"_Kanao? Apa aku menakutimu?"_

Ia bertanya apakah aku takut? Aku takut. Aku takut kalau kalian akan berbuat jahat padaku, aku takut karena aku masih belum bisa lepas dari kejadian sebelumnya. Aku takut itu terjadi, untuk itu aku menyembunyikan wajahku ke tubuh Nenek. Aku hanya masih belum siap saja. Tetapi ketika aku mendengar pesan dari Nenek, aku merasa ketakutanku hilang seketika. Mendengar Nenek mengatakan itu rasanya Nenek sudah seperti melindungiku. Dan itu membuatku merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

Lalu anak yang bernama Tanjirou itu mengulurkan tangannya dan bilang mau mengajakku untuk berkeliling? Dia benar-benar orang yang baik, itu kesan pertamaku terhadapnya. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku bergerak untuk meraih tangan itu namun aku masih merasa ragu. Tiba-tiba, ia langsung meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan cukup erat. Rasanya seperti ia tidak ingin melepaskan genggamannya padaku. Aku terkejut pada awalnya, namun rasanya hangat dan menenangkan. Ditambah ia juga tersenyum padaku membuatku merasa malu. Tanpa kusadari, aku pun ikut tersenyum tipis. Tetapi karena malu, aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk menutupi senyuman di wajahku itu. Mungkin ia juga sempat melihatnya sebentar. Ia melirik temannya sekilas lalu kembali melihatku.

Ia pun menggandengku untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi panti asuhan, ia terlihat begitu ceria dan bersemangat. Ia selalu tersenyum dan setiap kali melihat senyumannya membuatku merasa 'ikut senang?'. Aku merasa senang karena ia adalah orang yang baik, dan ia juga begitu baik padaku meskipun kita baru saja saling mengenal hari ini. Aku senang mereka menyambutku dengan ramah dan tidak membenciku. Mungkin itulah yang membuatku nyaman ketika berkeliling saat ini. Dan sekarang kami hampir mengelilingi seluruh bangunan panti asuhan, sambil beberapa kali ia memberi penjelasan.

"Bagaimana Kanao? Sudah mengerti kan tempat-tempat apa saja tadi?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arahku. Aku bingung mau menjawab apa, alhasil aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Dan sepertinya ia langsung paham.

"Syukurlah.. mulai sekarang panti asuhan ini adalah rumah Kanao juga." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, lagi-lagi aku malu setiap kali melihat senyumannya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku supaya tidak ada yang menyadari rasa maluku.

"Te-terima kasih ya.." ucapku pelan, posisi kepalaku masih menunduk menghadap ke lantai namun sepertinya aku bisa mendengarnya terkikik.

"Hehe.. kita kan sudah menjadi keluarga sekarang. Jadi mulai sekarang, kita semua adalah keluarga baru Kanao, ya?"

Ah, lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Namun kali ini aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari senyumannya itu, bahkan untuk mengedipkan mata sekalipun. Rasanya ucapannya barusan membuat hatiku lebih lega dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Membuatku senang dan seperti ada harapan bahwa kedepannya akan baik-baik saja. Aku senang. Aku juga senang melihat senyumannya.

"I-iya, terima kasih Tanjirou."

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menyebutkan namanya secara langsung. Tanjirou, anak yang rasanya sudah seperti kakak bagiku. Karena sikapnya yang begitu baik dan dewasa untuk seumurannya sehingga ia bisa akrab dengan siapapun dengan mudah bahkan untuk orang yang baru ia kenal sepertiku. Aku pun menangis, karena senang mungkin. Aku senang akhirnya aku menemukan keluarga baru bagiku yang mampu melupakan luka yang sebelumnya aku rasakan.

"Kanao kenapa menangis?" ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekatiku. Aku bisa mendengar nada khawatir diucapannya. Sepertinya Tanjirou kebingungan melihatku menangis seperti ini. Ia juga takut kenapa aku tiba-tiba menangis.

"A-aku senang. Aku senang kalian semua baik padaku meskipun baru pertama kali bertemu. Aku takut jika nanti kalian akan membenciku. Aku takut." Ucapku sambil menyeka air mataku yang terus menerus turun. Mungkin itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang kuucapkan semenjak disini.

"Jangan menangis Kanao, kami tidak akan jahat kepadamu ataupun membencimu. Kami ingin Kanao juga senang disini. Nanti kita bermain bersama ya? Jadi jangan menangis, oke? Apa aku panggilkan Nenek?"

"J-jangan.. aku tidak mau Nenek melihatku menangis. Aku sudah tidak menangis kok."

Aku mencoba menyapu semua air mata yang membasahi pipiku dengan punggung tanganku. Meskipun bekasnya masih terlihat, tetapi aku sudah berhenti menangis sekarang. Aku senang ucapan Tanjirou bisa menenangkanku.

"Sudah kok, aku tidak menangis lagi ini." Ucapku sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Aku senang Kanao sudah tidak sedih lagi, hehe."

Aku juga senang bertemu anak sebaik dirimu, Tanjirou. Karena selama ini aku jarang bertemu dengan anak-anak seusiaku jadi aku kurang tahu pendapat mereka mengenaiku. Tanpa kusadari, aku tertawa kecil dan Tanjirou terkejut ketika menyadarinya.

"Kanao?" Tanjirou masih memandangiku dengan tatapan heran. Mungkin menurutnya ada apa denganku yang tiba-tiba tertawa ini.

"A-aku hanya senang saja, Tanjirou membuatku menangis lalu membuatku tertawa, hehe."

Mendengar ucapanku, Tanjirou juga ikut tertawa bersamaku. Kami benar-benar seperti sudah dekat saja rasanya, padahal baru hari ini kita saling mengenal.

"Ternyata Kanao bisa tertawa juga ya, haha."

**Tanjirou's POV**

Rasanya aku menyadari sesuatu dari Kanao. Aku mengira ia adalah gadis yang pendiam dan pemalu pada awalnya, lalu setelah apa yang aku lakukan bersamanya hari ini. Sepertinya, Kanao adalah gadis yang ceria. Bisa kulihat dari caranya mengekspresikan perasaannya. Pada awalnya aku bingung kenapa Kanao tiba-tiba menangis. Namun, setelah mendengar alasan Kanao, aku sekarang menjadi senang sendiri karena ternyata Kanao mulai merasa senang dan nyaman berada disini.

Mungkin pada awalnya ia takut karena belum mengenal kami atau bisa saja Kanao takut karena ini pertama kalinya ia beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru panti asuhan. Ataukah karena masa lalu Kanao sebelum ia dimasukkan ke panti asuhan? Yang penting sekarang Kanao sudah berada disini dan ia sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Bahkan sekarang kita tertawa bersama di teras belakang panti asuhan. Aku ikut senang Kanao sudah tidak malu-malu lagi.

Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat.

"Ah, ketemu juga kalian.. huft...huft."

Aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada yang mengatakan sesuatu dari arah belakangku. Aku dan Kanao menengok ke belakang dan ternyata mereka adalah..

"Genya? Nezuko? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" ucapku yang masih terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka secara tiba-tiba.

"Huft.. Aku mencari kalian kemana-mana lho..." Genya menjeda kalimatnya, Napasnya kelihatan terengah-engah. Apakah ia habis lari ya tadi?

"... Tanjirou, adikmu ini tadi mencarimu." Ucap Genya yang masih menggandeng tangan Nezuko. Lalu Nezuko berlari menghampiriku.

'Genya sudah mengenal Nezuko ya? Syukurlah kalau begitu.' Aku senang ternyata Genya dan Nezuko sudah saling mengenal.

"Ada apa Nezuko?" Tanyaku pada Nezuko yang tiba-tiba memelukku. Semua yang ada disana terheran.

"Aku mencari Kakak tadi. Saat aku bangun tidur, semuanya sepi. Aku takut." Nezuko semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Ia pasti kebingungan sehabis bangun tidur.

"Tenanglah, Nezuko. Aku ada disini kok." Aku mengelus rambut Nezuko untuk menenangkannya.

"A-ada apa?" Genya menanyaiku khawatir. Sedangkan Kanao nampak bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ah ini Nezuko, dia hanya ketakutan tadi saat bangun tidur suasananya sangat sepi, makanya ia tadi mencariku." Ucapku kepada Genya dan Kanao yang sepertinya mereka sudah paham dengan situasinya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku kira ada apa tadi sampai-sampai Nezuko mencarimu." Genya menghembuskan napas leganya. Ia nampak ikut khawatir dengan situasi barusan.

"Tidak apa-apa Genya.. Terima kasih ya sudah mengantarkan Nezuko."

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Genya karena ia telah bersedia menemani dan mengantarkan Nezuko padaku. Karena selama seminggu ini, cuma bersamaku lah Nezuko di panti asuhan. Jadi, wajar saja ia tadi panik.

Aku melirik ke arah Kanao yang masih menatapku dengan ekspresi bingung. Ada apa? Sedetik kemudian aku baru ingat bahwa aku belum memperkenalkan secara resmi Nezuko dengan Kanao.

"Oh ya aku lupa, Kanao.." Aku menjeda kalimatku sebentar sembari melepaskan pelukan Nezuko dariku secara perlahan. Memposisikan posisi Nezuko dan Kanao untuk berkenalan.

"... Ini adalah Nezuko. Dia adik perempuanku. Dia kesini bersamaku kira-kira 1 Minggu yang lalu." Aku mempersilahkan Nezuko dan Kanao untuk berkenalan.

"Halo Kak, namaku Nezuko..kalau Kakak?"

"H-halo, namaku Kanao. Senang bertemu dan berkenalan denganmu. Nezuko-chan?"

"Senang berkenalan dengan Kak Kanao juga."

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan dan tersenyum. Ah, senang sekali melihat keduanya sudah bisa akrab seperti ini. Dengan begini, Nezuko mempunyai teman perempuan di panti asuhan ini. Lega rasanya.

Lalu, kulirik Genya sekilas. Aku jadi ingat, bahwa aku juga belum memperkenalkan Genya pada Kanao dan Nezuko. Hmm, mungkin untuk Nezuko, aku ingin lebih memastikannya saja bahwa mereka berdua sudah benar-benar saling mengenal.

"Oh iya Kanao dan Nezuko, kalian belum berkenalan dengan Genya kan?" ucapku sambil melirik Genya yang nampak langsung salah tingkah sekarang.

"Ha? Apa yang kau lakukan Tanjirou? Nanti aku juga akan mengenal mereka dengan sendirinya." Genya nampak tak terima aku sengaja memancing mereka untuk berkenalan. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh melihat reaksinya itu.

"Kita semua keluarga, Genya. Jadi harus kenal semuanya."

"Kau ini ya... huft, baiklah." Genya nampak menghela napasnya pasrah dengan permintaanku.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Genya. Salam kenal ya.. kalian berdua." Ucap Genya sambil membungkukkan badannya singkat. Dan nampaknya Kanao dan Nezuko juga sudah mengerti akan membalas apa. Dengan begitu, kami semua sudah berkenalan dan menjadi keluarga baru di panti asuhan ini.

.

.

.

**Author's (Normal) POV**

Sudah 3 bulan semenjak mereka semua berkenalan satu sama lain, dan sepertinya belum ada anak baru lagi di panti asuhan. Tanjirou, Nezuko, Kanao dan Genya sekarang menjadi lebih dekat. Hubungan mereka pada minggu pertama masih bisa dibilang sangat canggung antar satu dengan yang lain. Di minggu kedua rasa canggung itu perlahan mulai hilang sedikit demi sedikit. Dan pada 1 bulan pertama, mereka sudah bisa mengakrabkan diri. Mengadaptasikan diri mereka dengan lainnya.

Genya, tiap harinya selalu bermain dengan Tanjirou di halaman panti asuhan. Seperti bermain sepak bola, kelereng, kejar-kejaran dan yang lainnya. Genya sendiri sudah menganggap Tanjirou sebagai pemimpin di panti asuhan ini karena sikapnya itu. Mereka sering mengobrolkan sesuatu bersama, meskipun topik yang mereka bicarakan masih tak lepas dari bersenang-senang. Terkadang apa yang diputuskan oleh Tanjirou, Genya akan menyetujuinya. Semisal apakah permainan sepak bola kali ini harus memakai gawang buatan atau tidak? Jika Tanjirou berkata _ya_ maka Genya menuruti dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Selain itu, Genya juga begitu perhatian kepada Nezuko. Ia sering mengajak Nezuko bermain, mengawasinya ketika sedang di luar, menjaganya ketika Tanjirou sedang tidak ada bersamanya ataupun ikut menenangkan Nezuko saat ia sedang menangis. Bagi Nezuko, Genya sudah seperti Kakak laki-laki kedua di panti asuhan ini. Melihat Tanjirou dan Genya selalu bermain bersama rasanya cukup menyenangkan baginya.

Tanjirou juga sering mengajak Kanao dan Nezuko untuk ikut bermain bersama, meski terkadang Nezuko berhenti di tengah-tengah permainan karena kelelahan dan Kanao pun juga ikut berhenti karena harus menemani Nezuko. Alhasil, permainan mereka ujung-ujungnya selalu bertahan dengan 2 orang. Meskipun begitu, tiap detik dari permainan mereka rasanya tetap menyenangkan apalagi jika dimainkan bersama.

.

Hubungan Kanao dan Nezuko sudah sangat lengket sekarang, kemana-mana mereka selalu melakukannya bersama. Nezuko juga sudah menganggap Kanao sebagai kakak perempuannya sendiri. Karena Kanao selalu menjaga dan merawat Nezuko dengan tulus dan penuh perhatian. Kepada Kanao lah Nezuko tiap hari mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasakan. Dan kepada Nezuko lah Kanao bisa menceritakan semua hal yang ia rasakan. Bahkan Kanao sekarang terlihat sudah biasa saat berbicara.

Tak hanya dengan Nezuko, hubungan Kanao dengan Tanjirou pun juga sangat lengket. Jika bagi Nezuko, Genya sudah seperti kakaknya _yang lain_. Maka bagi Kanao, Tanjirou lah yang ia anggap sebagai kakaknya disini atau bisa dibilang hubungan mereka lebih dekat dari sekedar kakak adik. Karena sekarang, setelah 3 bulan lamanya mereka semua bersama. Kanao sudah bisa mengekspresikan apapun terhadap Tanjirou, selain dengan Nezuko tentunya. Kedekatan mereka mungkin dipicu karena kesan awal Tanjirou kepada Kanao dulu waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu. Karena pada saat itu Kanao masih merasa trauma pada masa lalunya sebelum ia masuk panti asuhan.

.

_**Masa lalu Kanao : **_

_Kanao dulu hidup bersama ayah dan ibunya, hingga ibunya meninggal dan ayahnya memutuskan untuk menikah lagi. Namun, ibu tirinya selalu menyiksa Kanao. Tak jarang ia dipukuli, dihukum seperti dikunci di dapur semalaman, tidak diberi makan ataupun hukuman lainnya. Ayahnya juga sudah tidak terlalu perhatian kepada Kanao karena sepeninggal ibu kandungnya, ayahnya mulai berubah. Ayahnya sekarang sering mabuk, bermain judi sampai malam, pergi menghamburkan uangnya hanya untuk datang ke sebuah klub malam dan berlaku kasar kepada Kanao._

_Hingga suatu hari Kanao dijual karena ayah dan ibunya sedang tidak punya uang untuk membayar semua hutang mereka. Kanao dijual ke sebuah tempat penjualan anak-anak yang memanfaatkan anak-anak untuk dijadikan budak atau untuk dijadikan bahan tebusan bagi anak-anak yang diculik, dan parahnya lagi ada yang mengatakan mereka juga menjual organ anak-anak itu. Hingga akhirnya, seminggu sejak Kanao berada di tempat mengerikan itu, polisi dan aparat keamanan berhasil menangkap kelompok yang menjalankan pasar gelap tersebut dan Kanao beserta anak-anak yang dijadikan tawanan semuanya dirawat di rumah sakit selama kurang lebih 2 bulan. Sampai mereka berhasil sembuh dari masa traumanya._

_Kira-kira, ada 5 anak yang dijadikan tawanan termasuk dengan Kanao sendiri. Mereka semua sudah ditemukan dengan keluarga mereka terkecuali Kanao yang sepertinya hanya dia anak yang dijual disana. Oleh karena itu, Kanao kemudian dititipkan di panti asuhan. Dan sekarang menjalani kehidupannya yang lebih baik bersama Nenek, Tanjirou dan yang lainnya._

.

.

Di panti asuhan ini, mereka juga mendapatkan pendidikan dan pengajaran oleh para perawat yang ada. Namun pengajaran yang ada disini sifatnya terbatas, seperti bimbel. Meski begitu, materi yang diajarakan juga berisi materi-materi yang diajarkan di sekolah. Dan juga setiap 1 bulan sekali, mereka yang sudah berumur 6 tahun akan menghadapi semacam ulangan. Ya meskipun ulangan yang diberikan tentunya tidak terlalu sulit bagi mereka. Dan ulangan itu bertujuan untuk mengetes seberapa cerdas anak-anak di panti asuhan.

Karena 3 bulan sudah terlewati, maka sudah 3 kali ulangan yang mereka jalani. Dan dari ketiganya itu, Kanao selalu meraih peringkat pertama. Disusul Tanjirou pada peringkat kedua dan Genya ketiga. Untuk Nezuko yang umurnya masih 5 tahun, ia mendapatkan materi dan pengajaran yang berbeda. Ibaratnya ia mendapatkan pendidikan dasar untuk anak-anak usia dini.

.

.

.

"Nezuko, kau sudah makan?" tanya Tanjirou sambil mendatangi Nezuko yang tengah duduk di lantai teras depan sambil membolak-balikkan halaman sebuah buku bersama Kanao. Nezuko mendongak ke atas, menatap wajah kakaknya tersebut.

"Belum." Nezuko menjawab disertai gelengan singkat.

"Kalau begitu, makan dulu ya. Oh ya, Kanao juga sudah makan?" Sekarang Tanjirou menanyai Kanao membuat orang yang ditanyai ikut mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Tanjirou.

"Belum juga.. Tanjirou sudah?" Kanao balik menanyai Tanjirou.

"Aku sudah barusan bersama dengan Genya, aku lupa kalau memberitahu kalian. Maaf ya. Jadi, ayo kita makan dulu, Kanao juga ayo makan."

Mereka bertiga beranjak dari teras depan menuju ruang makan. Sudah tersedia 2 porsi makanan yang sepertinya merupakan bagian Kanao dan Nezuko. Lalu ada dua porsi lainnya yang sudah habis, yaitu milik Tanjirou dan Genya.

"Maaf ya, kami makan duluan tanpa memberitahu dan mengajak kalian. Tadi aku dan Genya langsung makan begitu saja selepas bermain bola tadi. Maaf." Tanjirou membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf karena merasa tidak enak.

"E-eh.. tidak apa-apa kok. kalian pasti juga kelelahan kan jadi wajar kalau sudah lapar. Iya kan, Nezuko-chan?"

"He em." Angguk Nezuko mengiyakan perkataan Kanao.

Kanao mencoba mengatakan kepada Tanjirou bahwa mereka tidak apa-apa. Itu membuat Tanjirou tersenyum lebar dan lega.

"Terima kasih ya Kanao."

"S-sama-sama."

"_Ayo, Tanjirou.. cepat jaga gawangnya!"_

Tanjirou mendengar suara Genya yang memanggilnya dari halaman belakang. Sepertinya Genya sudah menunggunya bermain.

"Kalau begitu ke nanti lagi ya. Kalian makanlah dulu, Nezuko.. Kanao, Jaa~."

Tanjirou melambaikan tangannya kepada Nezuko dan Kanao sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kanao dan Nezuko hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah terlalu peduli Tanjirou itu.

"Kakakmu itu memang selalu peduli ya? Nezuko-chan."

"Iya kak Kanao." Nezuko mengangguk dan tersenyum. Membuat Kanao yang berada di sampingnya ikut gemas melihatnya.

"Kau menggemaskan, Nezuko-chan.. Uwu." Kanao mengelus rambut Nezuko dengan gemas lalu menggandengnya menuju meja makan.

.

Di sela-sela Kanao dan Nezuko menghabiskan makanannya, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka dari arah depan.

'Sepertinya itu Nenek.' Batin Kanao yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya dan bersiap membawa piringnya ke belakang. Ia tak lupa juga membawa piring milik Tanjirou dan Genya sekalian.

"Ayo Nezuko-chan, aku tunggu."

"Tunggu sebentar Kak." Nezuko mengambil piringnya lalu turun dari kursi dan mengikuti Kanao yang sudah mulai berjalan.

Setelah mereka kembali dari belakang, Kanao seperti mendengar suara tangisan seorang anak.

'Aku mendengar tangisan.. tapi siapa? Tanjirou dan Genya sedang bermain di belakang, tidak mungkin mereka. Soalnya suara ini berasal dari depan. Apakah..'

"Nezuko-chan, kau mendengarnya?"

"Mendengar apa Kak?"

Nezuko nampak bingung dengan reaksi Kanao yang kelihatan kebingungan. Kanao yang penasaran pun nampak berlari menuju ke pintu depan, tempat ia mendengar suara itu.

"Ayo Nezuko-chan, ikut aku."

Sesampainya di depan, Kanao dan Nezuko terkejut melihat Nenek sedang membawa seorang anak baru. Dan anak itu terlihat tak bisa berhenti menangis?

"Kak Kanao, itu siapa?" tanya Nezuko yang terheran dengan kehadiran anak itu bersama Nenek di belakangnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Nezuko-chan."

Kanao yang penasaran pun berjalan lebih dekat, mendekati Nenek dan bertanya.

"Nenek, siapa dia?" tanya Kanao sambil melirik anak itu.

Nenek yang sedang membaca selembar kertas itu pun dikagetkan dengan pertanyaan Kanao. Ia kemudian menjelaskan.

"Dia anak baru sekaligus teman baru kalian nantinya, Kanao-chan. Namanya... Oh iya dimana Genya-kun dan Tanjirou-kun?" ucapan Nenek mendadak teralihkan ketika menyadari bahwa Tanjirou dan Genya tidak bersama mereka disana.

Kanao teringat, bahwa Tanjirou dan Genya masih bermain bola di halaman belakang. Setelah memanggil keduanya, Tanjirou dan Genya terkejut melihat anak laki-laki seumurannya yang masih saja menangis.

"Apakah dia anak baru, Nek?" tanya Genya terus terang.

Sedangkan Tanjirou masih menatap anak itu dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus heran.

'Kenapa dia menangis?'

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, akhirnya kesampaian juga nulis chapter 2 nya. Tugas semesteran akhirnya selesai, meski begitu masih bener-bener susah buat ngumpulin mood nulis fufufu. Tapi akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2nya... dan duhh, kayaknya masih puanjangg bangettt cerita ini, beneran wkwkwk.

.

.

.

** gvillamia**

Yes, of course. This story will included all the three couples :D

** Strawberry Cheesecake14**

Wah, reviewnya kepost 2 ya mbak hihihi. Iya aku juga bayangin seandainya mereka sekecil itu, bakal kayak apa interaksi yang terjadi. Cuman, aku susah banget mau nulis penceritaan karakternya untuk mereka. Disini pun mereka kayak terlihat udah dewasa deh, susah sekaliii wkwk. Tapi untuk bagian dewasanya sudah direncanakan kok, cuma ke situnya itu yang panjang bangettt kayaknya duhh. Setuju, kalo ada ide, paling gak aku tulis di hp, entah itu cuma satu kalimat atau apa.. soalnya kalo dah gak mood, bahaya.. idenya hilang gitu aja. Terima kasih telah mau ngikutin fic ku lagi ya 😊

** Dylan000**

Wahh makasih banyak yah kak, mampir lagi ternyata wkwk. Tapi jangan berekspektasi banyak dulu ya, takute ya aku gak bisa megang ekspektasi itu sesuai harapannya, wkkwk. Tapi kuusahain, semoga bisa. Duh semoga ya :D Siap kak, makasih ya semangatnya! 😊

** Mikazuki Ryuuko**

Wah itu kan si anime peternakan sebelah, nanananananana~ :v Memang mirip banget yah, judul sama konsepnya juga sama kan wkwkwk. Tapi tenang kok, ini isinya cuma persahabatan sama romance tiap couplenya doang :D Yang jadi nenek tuh sebenernya ya nenek biasa kok, aku keinget episode pas si trio kamaboko nginep di rumah penginapan nenek tua itu, nah aku jadi punya bayangan kalo nenek itu yang jadi pemilik panti asuhan ini :v Wah, makasih ya kak. Thanks 😊

.

.

.

**Next Chapter : Thunderclap & Pig Assault!**

.

.

.

Terima kasih kalian semua yang sudah mampir dan review, kalian semua memang yang terbaik :D


	3. Chapter 3 - Thunderclap & Pig Assault!

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah Zenitsu.. teman baru kalian nantinya. Nenek harap kalian semua bisa berteman baik dengan Zenitsu-kun ya?

"Oh jadi namanya Zenitsu ya?" Gumam Tanjirou pada dirinya sendiri, lalu mendekat ke hadapan Zenitsu untuk mengajaknya berkenalan.

Tetapi saat dirinya hampir sampai, tiba-tiba Nezuko datang dan membawa sebuah kotak tisu menghampiri Zenitsu. Nezuko lalu mengambil selembar tisu dari kotak yang dibawanya dan menawarkannya kepada Zenitsu. Mereka yang melihat kejadian itu terperangah tidak percaya, Nezuko melakukan hal yang mengejutkan. Sedangkan Nenek yang melihatnya juga terkejut namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dengan tindakan Nezuko.

"Kak, tisu?" ucap Nezuko sambil menyodorkan selembar tisu kepada Zenitsu.

Tangan Zenitsu yang sedang mengusap air matanya seketika berhenti. Memandangi gadis kecil di hadapannya yang menawarkan selembar tisu padanya. Matanya membulat, terkejut sekaligus tak percaya. Gadis kecil ini melakukan hal seperti ini padanya meskipun ia belum mengenalnya?

Dengan masih sedikit terisak, Zenitsu mengambil tisu tersebut dengan perlahan. Lalu kembali memandangi wajah gadis kecil itu.

"T-te-terima kasih ya." ucap Zenitsu yang masih terisak. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis kecil di depannya.

"Sama-sama."

Nezuko tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Membuat semua air mata Zenitsu hilang ketika melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman gadis kecil itu telah berhasil mengubah suasana hatinya.

'M-manis sekali.' Batinnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Nezuko menaruh kotak tisu yang ia bawa lalu berlari menghampiri Tanjirou dan memeluknya.

"Eh, Nezuko?" tanya Tanjirou keheranan melihat Nezuko yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Nezuko hanya diam, tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun. Semua yang ada disana juga tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Are?"

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 – Thunderclap & Pig Assault!**

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah Zenitsu datang dan berkenalan dengan anak-anak lainnya. Kehidupan di panti asuhan mulai kembali seperti biasanya. Bertambahlah satu anggota baru lagi, yaitu Zenitsu. Anak berambut kuning dengan warna oranye pada bagian tepi rambutnya itu datang dalam keadaan tak henti-hentinya menangis. Membuat anak-anak lainnya pun terheran ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Hingga kejadian unik terjadi, dimana Nezuko tiba-tiba membawa kotak tisu dan menyodorkannya kepada Zenitsu. Tak terduga memang tapi itulah yang terjadi kemarin. Dan kejadian itu membuat Tanjirou selalu kepikiran.

.

**Tanjirou's POV **

Kemarin, aku bertemu dengan anak baru yang akan menjadi bagian dari panti asuhan ini. Namanya Zenitsu, dia sepertinya anak yang baik. Namun aku heran, kenapa ia selalu menangis? Bahkan tadi pagi pun ia kembali menangis, membuat Genya dan aku harus menenangkannya. Aku tak henti-hentinya penasaran.

Juga, kejadian kemarin membuatku terkejut, lebih tepatnya membuat kami semua terkejut. Nezuko dengan begitu berani menawarkan tisu kepada Zenitsu. Hal yang bahkan tidak kami lakukan saat itu. Lalu aku kemarin mencoba menanyai Nezuko karena aku sangat penasaran.

"_Nezuko, kenapa kau bisa kepikiran memberikan tisu kepada Zenitsu? Si anak baru itu?" tanyaku._

"_A-aku hanya kasihan melihatnya menangis, jadi aku berpikir mungkin anak itu butuh tisu, begitu kak." Jawab Nezuko dengan polosnya._

Memang benar sih, mungkin itu adalah naluri spontan dari Nezuko sendiri. Hanya saja, tidak biasanya Nezuko berani melakukan itu untuk orang yang belum ia kenal. Sepertinya Nezuko telah tumbuh dan berkembang ya? Jujur saja aku kagum dengan apa yang ia lakukan kemarin. Bahkan membuat kami semua terkejut.

Lalu mengenai masalah Zenitsu sendiri, ia sudah berkenalan dengan kami semua. Ia juga sudah mengetahui semua tempat di panti asuhan ini. Aku senang ia sudah mencoba akrab dengan kami semua dalam waktu yang singkat. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan teman baru lagi.

.

**Zenitsu's POV**

Namaku Zenitsu, aku merupakan anak baru di panti asuhan ini. Aku terus saja menangis ketika Nenek membawaku kesini kemarin. Bukannya aku tidak mau dititipkan di panti asuhan atau apa, hanya saja aku takut dengan orang-orang yang ada di sana. Siapa tau mereka jahat kepadaku, membullyku dan terus-terusan menjahiliku. Aku tak henti-hentinya menangis sambil membayangkan itu semua. Dan juga karena aku masih belum bisa melupakan masa laluku dulu.

Aku dan Nenek akhirnya sampai. Panti asuhan ini tidak terlalu besar tetapi juga tidak terlalu kecil, sedang. Dan sepertinya panti asuhan ini juga terawat dengan baik, bisa kulihat dari hiasan bunga-bunga di dalam pot yang berada di sepanjang jalan panti asuhan, semuanya tertata rapi. Juga taman bermain yang bersih, bahkan di halamannya tidak ada sampah apapun. Suasana yang nyaman kurasa. Lalu, ketika Nenek membuka pintu panti asuhan, tidak ada orang sama sekali disana. Kemana mereka?

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku melihat kedatangan 2 anak perempuan yang sepertinya bingung ketika melihatku. Tentu saja mereka bingung, karena aku masih menangis. Aku memang anak yang cengeng, terluka sedikit saja aku pasti akan menangis. Aku tidak bisa kuat seperti anak laki-laki seumuranku yang begitu berani sampai-sampai sering berkelahi. Ketika aku melihat mereka berkelahi seperti itu, aku pasti berpikir bahwa aku akan mati jika aku yang ada di posisinya. Makanya tak jarang banyak anak-anak yang mengejek dan menjahiliku karena sifat cengengku ini. Keberanian orang berbeda-beda kan?

Kembali lagi dengan 2 anak perempuan yang masih menatapku. Mereka sepertinya seumuran denganku, atau mungkin saja salah satu dari mereka berusia lebih muda dariku? Kalau begitu, aku yakin anak perempuan berkuncir kupu-kupu kesamping itu yang seumuranku sedangkan anak perempuan bermata merah muda dan berambut hitam dengan warna merah terang di tepinya itulah yang lebih muda dariku karena tubuhnya lebih kecil kurasa.

"_Nenek, siapa dia?"_

Si anak perempuan berkuncir kupu-kupu itu berjalan mendekati Nenek dan sepertinya menanyakan 'siapa aku?'. Tapi sebelum Nenek memperkenalkanku, Nenek menyuruhnya memanggil 2 anak lainnya, sepertinya.

Dan dua anak yang dipanggil itu pun datang. Mereka adalah anak laki-laki yang juga seumuran denganku. Mereka ikut kebingungan waktu melihatku menangis, apakah mereka akan menganggapku cengeng dan memukuliku? Aku takut, aku sangat takut jika hari-hariku disini akan menjadi bahan bullyan mereka.

"_Apakah dia anak baru, Nek?" _

Tanya salah satu anak yang sepertinya terlihat kuat dan tatapan matanya sedikit menyeramkan. Suaranya juga terdengar menakutkan, dia pasti bos disini, aku yakin. Sedangkan anak satunya nampak hanya diam saja dan masih menatapku dengan tatapan bingungnya. Sepertinya anak ini cukup kalem dan tidak segarang yang satunya. Lalu Nenek memperkenalkanku kepada mereka.

"_Perkenalkan ya, dia adalah Zenitsu.. teman baru kalian nantinya. Nenek harap kalian semua bisa berteman baik dengan Zenitsu-kun ya?"_

Aku malu dan masih saja menangis sambil sesekali mengamati mereka. Kemudian salah satu anak laki-laki yang berambut hitam merah itu mulai berjalan menghampiriku. Apa mungkin ia mau mengajakku berkenalan?

Tapi di tengah perjalanannya menuju ke arahku, si gadis bermata pink itu langsung menghampiriku dan menawariku tisu. Aku sempat melihat gadis kecil itu mengambil kotak tisu tepat beberapa saat setelah 2 anak lagi-laki itu datang. Tentu saja hal itu membuat mataku membulat sempurna, tangisanku pun langsung terhenti. Aku memandanginya untuk beberapa saat, ia adalah gadis yang sangat manis, begitu pikirku. Tangan yang sebelumnya aku gunakan untuk mengusap air mata itu pun dengan perlahan kugunakan untuk mengambil tisu yang ditawarkan. Dengan masih sedikit terisak aku mencoba berterima kasih, membalas kebaikannya.

"_T-te-terima kasih ya."_

"_Sama-sama." _

Gadis itu tersenyum, senyumannya sangat manis. Baru pertama kali ini ada seorang gadis yang tersenyum padaku, dan juga senyumannya itu benar-benar membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga. Aku tidak akan melupakan apa yang telah gadis ini lakukan padaku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu langsung menaruh kotak tisu yang dibawanya lalu berlari menghampiri si anak berambut hitam kemerahan. Aku terkejut, apa hubungan mereka berdua? Apakah mereka berdua saudara? Tapi dari mata mereka sama sekali tidak mirip. Ah, aku juga sebentar lagi kan berkenalan dengan mereka semua. Jadi pasti aku bakal mengetahui siapa saja. mereka

Setelah memperkenalkanku, Nenek pun mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut dan mengatakan beberapa hal untukku ingat kemudian hari. Nada bicara Nenek begitu lembut, aku sampai ingin menangis ketika mendengar suaranya. Aku pun mengangguk mengerti dan mencoba untuk tersenyum kepada Nenek. Nenek membalas senyumanku kemudian pergi keluar meninggalkanku dan yang lain.

"Terima kasih, Nek." Aku masih memandangi punggung Nenek sampai sosoknya benar-benar menghilang dari pintu.

Lalu satu per satu dari mereka pun datang menghampiriku. Dimulai dari anak berambut hitam kemerahan yng sedari tadi menatapku bingung.

"Halo namaku Tanjirou, namamu Zenitsu kan? Senang berkenalan denganmu Zenitsu." Ucapnya tersenyum sambil menyodorkan tangannya ingin berjabat tangan. Aku masih agak takut untuk membalas jabat tangannya. Tapi jahat rasanya bila tak menanggapinya, ia sudah begitu baik mengajakku berkenalan juga kan?

"N-namaku Zenitsu.. senang berkenalan denganmu Tanjirou." Aku menjabat tangannya. Dan akhirnya aku mengenal salah satu dari mereka, yaitu Tanjirou. Lalu aku melirik gadis yang tadi memberiku tisu, dia bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Tanjirou. Apa ia malu denganku? Karena penasaran, aku pun menanyakannya kepada Tanjirou.

"Oh iya Tanjirou, siapa gadis itu?" ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arahnya.

Tanjirou yang paham, lalu memperkenalkannya padaku.

"Dia Nezuko, adik perempuanku. Kami hanya berselisih 1 tahun, jadi dia masih berumur 5 tahun sekarang."

Ternyata benar, gadis itu adalah adik Tanjirou. Pantas saja mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Dan sekarang aku juga sudah mengetahui namanya. Namanya Nezuko, nama yang indah.

"Ayo Nezuko, berkenalanlah dengan kak Zenitsu." Tanjirou mencoba menarik Nezuko untuk keluar dari belakang tubuhnya. Aku yang mengamatinya cuma bisa tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah dua bersaudara ini.

"N-namaku Nezuko, senang berkenalan dengan kakak."

'Ah dia manis sekali.'

"S-senang berkenalan denganmu juga Nezuko-chan. Namaku Zenitsu."

Kami berjabat tangan dan kemudian saling berbagi senyum. Setelah berkenalan dengan Nezuko-chan, aku pun berkenalan dengan dua orang lainnya.

Gadis berkuncir kupu-kupu itu namanya Kanao, dia adalah gadis yang cukup pendiam namun juga cantik. Lalu anak laki-laki dengan rambut sedikit dan mata yang menyeramkan itu bernama Genya, meski penampilannya seperti itu namun Genya itu orangnya baik. Dan katanya, Genya lah yang pertama kali berada di panti asuhan ini dari keempat lainnya. Ya pokoknya aku senang anak-anak disini menyambutku dengan hangat. Membuat hari pertamaku ini berjalan dengan cukup baik.

Setelah berkenalan dengan para penghuninya, sekarang waktunya aku berkenalan dengan ruang-ruang di dalam panti asuhan. Ternyata di dalam panti asuhan ini luas sekali, ada banyak ruang di sana sini. Kemudian Tanjirou dan Genya menceritakan bahwa dulu panti asuhan ini pernah sangat ramai. Jadi wajar apabila banyak ruangan yang sudah kosong sekarang. Aku hanya mengangguk paham sambil sedikit membayangkan suasana waktu itu.

1 hariku di panti asuhan sudah terlewat. Kesan pertama yang aku dapat dari sini adalah semuanya ramah, Nenek juga begitu peduli dan perhatian padaku dan anak-anak lain. Teman-teman baruku disini juga semuanya baik-baik dan lagi suasana lingkungan panti asuhan ini sangat nyaman, bersih dan begitu menyegarkan. Semoga hari-hari esok akan baik-baik saja.

'Aku yakin baik-baik saja.'

.

**Normal POV**

Keesokan paginya, pagi yang masih terlalu dini untuk disebut pagi. Dimana matahari belum sepenuhnya terbit dan suasana masih sedikit gelap karena kurangnya cahaya yang masuk ke dalam ruang sebuah kamar yang sedang ditiduri oleh 3 orang anak lelaki. Mereka terbangun, bukan karena waktu yang sudah hampir menjelang pagi namun karena mereka mendengar tangisan dari seseorang. Tangisan seseorang yang berada satu kamar dengan mereka, ya lebih tepatnya tangisan itu berasal dari Zenitsu. Iya, anak itu pagi-pagi buta sudah menangis. Membuat 2 teman sekamarnya itu bangun dan kebingungan. Mereka segera menghampiri Zenitsu dan menanyakan alasan kenapa ia menangis.

"Ada apa Zenitsu? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya anak berambut hitam kemerahan dengan anting hanafuda yang melekat di kedua telinganya. Tanjirou menatap Zenitsu khawatir.

"Hiks.. hiks... hiks.." Zenitsu masih belum menjawabnya, dirinya masih terisak dan menangis.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Jika ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami tahu." Sekarang Genya yang ikut mencoba menenangkan Zenitsu sambil mendekati ranjangnya.

"A-aku... hiks... aku hanya bermimpi buruk tadi... hiks."

"Ha?" Tanjirou dan Genya tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Zenitsu menangis hanya karena mimpi buruk? Genya yang sedikit kesal pun ingin sedikit menegur Zenitsu. Tetapi Tanjirou mencegahnya. Tanjirou mencoba menenangkan Zenitsu dengan halus.

"Mimpi buruk apa?" tanya Tanjirou sambil menahan Genya yang sering kali tidak sabaran dalam bertindak.

"Aku melihat ibuku pergi meninggalkanku..." ucap Zenitsu lirih.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika, baik Tanjirou maupun Genya keduanya hanya menundukkan kepala, merasa tidak enak. Hingga akhirnya Tanjirou mempunyai keberanian untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Zenitsu, jangan sedih. Kita sekarang adalah keluarga kan? Kita adalah keluarga yang akan saling menjaga satu sama lain. Serta ada Nenek dan juga para perawat yang akan selalu merawat kita. Jadi jangan menangis. Itu hanya mimpi buruk, jangan dipikirkan..." ucap Tanjirou menenangkan Zenitsu.

Zenitsu mendongak menatap wajah orang yang mengatakan kalimat barusan. Ia tidak percaya ada anak seumurannya yang bisa mengatakan kalimat sedewasa itu dengan begitu tenang. Tangisan Zenitsu sudah tidak lagi terdengar, hanya menyisakan sedikit isakannya. Mendengar ucapan Tanjirou barusan membuat hatinya lapang.

'Tanjirou, benar-benar orang yang baik.' Batin Zenitsu yang masih tak percaya.

"Ah, tenang saja, dia memang orangnya seperti ini. Aku saja dulu menjadi salah satu korban kebaikannya." Genya menghela nafas, mengatakan apa yang sejujurnya pernah ia alami. Tanjirou dengan reflek menoleh ke arah Genya.

"Apa? Jangan memandangiku seperti itu. Itu adalah sifat alamimu kan? Jika kau tidak bertindak seperti itu maka aku tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti ini tahu, haha." Genya tertawa, meski ucapannya terbilang blak-blakan namun maksud perkataannya tersebut baik.

"Genya..."

"Tenang saja pokoknya, kau akan terbiasa."

Genya menepuk bahu Tanjirou dan Zenitsu bersamaan. Sepertinya ucapan Genya berhasil mencairkan suasana yang sebelumnya suram menjadi lebih cerah, secerah matahari yang sekarang telah benar-benar menampakkan wujudnya itu. Menyinari ruangan kamar yang sebelumnya masih gelap.

"Kalian, Genya dan Tanjirou.. Terima kasih ya sudah menenangkanku. Aku benar-benar sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Terima kasih." Ucap Zenitsu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Tanjirou dan Genya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Yosh! Bagaimana kalau nanti kita bermain bersama?" ucap Tanjirou. Lalu ia melirik Genya dan Zenitsu bergantian. Keduanya mengangguk setuju. Tanjirou mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita sarapan dulu. Mungkin sebentar lagi makanannya akan segera disiapkan." Seru Tanjirou sambil mengajak Zenitsu dan Genya untuk segera keluar dari kamar.

Sesudah menata kembali ranjangnya, Zenitsu turun dan menghampiri Tanjirou dan Genya yang sudah berada di depan pintu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya sembari menyadari bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat terbaik untuknya.

'Ibu, aku menemukan teman-teman yang baik padaku. Aku harap ibu tenang disana.'

"Ayo Zenitsu!"

"Aku datang."

'Saatnya memulai hari baru.'

.

_**Masa lalu Zenitsu :**_

_Zenitsu merupakan anak tunggal di keluarganya. Ia selama ini hidup hanya bersama ibunya karena ayahnya telah meninggal bahkan sebelum ia lahir. Kabarnya ayah Zenitsu tewas tersambar petir saat sedang keluar rumah, dan waktu itu sedang terjadi badai besar. Ibunya saat itu sedang mengandung pun sangat syok dan terpukul._

_Karena ia tidak pernah mengenal siapa ayahnya makanya kehidupan masa kecil Zenitsu selalu ia jalani dengan mandiri. Makanya ia hanya bisa menangis semisal ada apa-apa yang membuatnya sedih. Namun meski kehidupannya begitu berat, Zenitsu selalu sabar menghadapinya. Karena ia masih mempunyai sosok ibu yang begitu sayang pada Zenitsu._

_Hingga suatu hari, ibunya sakit-sakitan dan Zenitsu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ibunya meninggal 1 bulan kemudian karena tidak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya itu. Dan itu juga merupakan pukulan berat bagi Zenitsu karena ia sekarang sudah tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi. Membuat trauma bagi diri Zenitsu, hingga akhirnya ia harus dititipkan ke panti asuhan._

.

.

.

1 bulan sudah Zenitsu hidup di panti asuhan ini. Membuatnya sadar bahwa sebuah ikatan keluarga bisa didapatkan tak harus bersama orang dewasa, bahkan dengan orang yang seumuran pun ikatan itu bisa terjalin dengan erat. Rasa nyaman mulai hinggap di benak Zenitsu ketika menjalani hari-hari di panti asuhan. Mulai dari bermain bersama, makan bersama, bercerita bersama dan juga terkadang merasakan sesuatu yang baru bersama.

Teman-temannya yang lain pun mulai menyadari bahwa Zenitsu bukanlah anak yang selalu cengeng. Namun ia merupakan sosok yang senantiasa berpikir panjang sebelum mengambil sebuah tindakan dan selalu khawatir terhadap sesama. Zenitsu adalah orang yang baik, meskipun sifat cengengnya tidak bisa hilang begitu saja.

Dan juga Zenitsu juga ingin selalu bersikap baik kepada semua temannya terutama gadis yang telah mengubah pandangan hidupnya yaitu Nezuko. Zenitsu selalu berpikir bahwa Nezuko adalah gadis yang manis dan baik serta ramah. Ia ingin lebih dekat lagi dengannya, menjaganya dan menemaninya setiap saat. Semuanya berawal dari tisu yang diberikan Nezuko yang mana itu sangat berarti bagi diri Zenitsu. Karena kesan pertama itulah membuat Zenitsu ingin selalu berada di samping gadis yang usianya terpaut 1 tahun dibawahnya. Dan luka ataupun kesedihan yang membuat Zenitsu menangis pun hilang setiap kali melihat Nezuko.

Tanjirou sendiri senang melihat keakraban keduanya. Meskipun terkadang ia mengingatkan Zenitsu untuk tidak macam-macam dengan adik semata wayangnya itu. Tapi Tanjirou percaya dengan Zenitsu, ya meskipun Zenitsu sendiri agak_ lebay _ketika sudah di hadapan Nezuko. Sedangkan Nezuko nampak senang dan terkadang juga bingung ketika bersama Zenitsu. Zenitsu terkadang bisa sangat manis namun juga bisa berubah menjadi sangat penakut dan cengeng.

.

.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga tes bulanan ini. Aku penasaran dengan hasilnya." Ucap Tanjirou sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

Mereka berempat duduk bersama di sebuah ruangan yang berisikan sekitar 20 meja dan kursi yang digunakan khusus untuk tes bulanan mereka. Mereka berempat itu adalah Tanjirou, Zenitsu, Genya dan Kanao. Mereka duduk berjejeran dengan posisi duduk Genya kemudian Zenitsu di sebelahnya lalu dilanjutkan Tanjirou dan ditutup Kanao. Keempatnya masih menunggu hasil tes yang akan diberikan kira-kira sebentar lagi.

"Ini merupakan tes pertamaku lho, apakah setiap bulan selalu seperti ini?" tanya Zenitsu pada yang lain.

"Tentu saja, ini untuk mengetes kemampuan berpikir kita supaya kita tidak tertinggal dengan anak-anak lain dan juga untuk dasar pembelajaran bagi kita." Tanjirou menjelaskan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Zenitsu pun mengangguk paham dan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di meja dengan posisi miring.

"Tetapi tesnya juga tidak terlalu sulit ya? Dengan pembelajaran yang diberikan para perawat selama sebulan ini membuat kita siap untuk mengerjakan soal-soal tadi." ucap Zenitsu dengan posisi yang masih sama.

"Iya tapi meski begitu, hasilnya tidak akan bisa sepenuhnya benar lho." Sekarang Genya yang ikut menyahut pembicaraan mereka. Dengan posisi salah satu tangan sedang menyangga kepalanya dan tangan satunya memainkan pensil yang ia pegang.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku sudah yakin menjawabnya dengan benar tadi.. duhh." Ucap Zenitsu lesu, kemudian menyelojorkan badannya pada meja sampai kedua tangannya menyentuh tepi meja.

"Iya, aku juga merasa begitu. Namun hasilnya pasti banyak yang salah." Balas Genya sambil sesekali menghela nafas.

"Lalu siapa yang pernah mendapatkan nilai sempurna?" tanya Zenitsu kepada Genya.

"Coba kau tanya mereka berdua, mereka lah yang selalu meraih peringkat 1 & 2. Tapi aku tidak benar-benar tahu berapa nilai mereka." Ujar Genya sambil menunjuk 2 orang di sebelah Zenitsu yang tak lain adalah Tanjirou dan Kanao.

Zenitsu kemudian menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Tatapan penasaran muncul di wajahnya.

"Jadi, siapa di antara kalian berdua yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna?" tanya Zenitsu pada keduanya. Membuat kedua orang yang ditanya saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Tentu saja Kanao." Jawab Tanjirou sambil tersenyum ke arah Kanao. Kanao yang merasa disebut pun menundukkan kepalanya, malu karena menjadi bahan perbincangan.

"Wah benarkah? Hebat." Ucap Zenitsu kagum yang sepertinya membuat Kanao makin tertunduk malu.

"Benar, selama 4 tes kemarin Kanao selalu meraih peringkat pertama. Dan dua di antaranya adalah nilai sempurna. Aku belum pernah bisa menyamai nilai Kanao." Tanjirou menjelaskan kepada Zenitsu tentang kecerdasan Kanao selama tes dan tentu saja itu membuat Kanao makin tertunduk semakin dalam.

"Benarkan, Kanao?" Tanjirou menoleh ke arah Kanao dan terkejut ketika melihat Kanao yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"E-eh ada apa Kanao? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Kau yakin?"

"I-iya."

Tanjirou kembali tersenyum lega, takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Kanao. Di sisi lain, Zenitsu yang dari tadi memperhatikan keduanya cuma bisa heran dengan yang apa mereka lakukan.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka berdua?' batin Zenitsu sambil mengaitkan kedua alisnya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Nezuko-chan? Apakah dia juga di tes?" Zenitsu sadar bahwa yang di tes disini hanyalah anak berusia 6 tahunan, membuatnya penasaran apakah Nezuko juga di tes atau tidak.

"Nezuko tidak di tes. Hanya saja ia mendapatkan pengajaran khusus dari para perawat. Ya seperti pendidikan dasar bagi anak-anak usia dini. Semacam itulah." Tanjirou menjelaskan kepada Zenitsu yang dibalas anggukan singkat olehnya.

"Oh jadi begitu ya."

.

Hasil tes mereka pun telah dibagikan dan masing-masing dari mereka menanggapinya dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Uh, aku salah 5.. ternyata benar katamu Genya. Meskipun kita telah merasa benar saat mengerjakannya tetapi setelah hasilnya keluar, banyak juga ya yang salah." Ujar Zenitsu sambil memegang erat-erat kertas hasil tesnya dan mengamati setiap nomor soal yang ia kerjakan sebelumnya.

"Kan aku sudah bilang tadi. Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga salah 5, kita sama lho Zenitsu." Genya membandingkan kertas miliknya dengan milik Zenitsu, ternyata keduanya sama-sama salah 5 meskipun di nomor yang berbeda.

"Ah Genyaaa... kita sama. Aku memiliki teman."

Zenitsu pun bertos ria dengan Genya karena persamaan nilai mereka. Kemudian mereka menanyakan hasil tes milik Tanjirou dan Kanao.

"Woaahhhh... kalian berdua mendapatkan nilai sempurna? Hebat ya kalian." Seru Zenitsu yang sepertinya ikut bangga dengan hasil milik Tanjirou dan Kanao.

"I-ini hanya kebetulan kok." Ujar Kanao.

"Kalau Kanao sih kurasa juga bukan kebetulan." Sahut Genya yang merasa gadis secerdas Kanao tidak mungkin mendapatkan nilai sempurna karena kebetulan semata.

"Kalau aku baru kebetulan namanya." Sekarang giliran Tanjirou yang ikut berujar tentang hasil yang ia dapatkan.

"Aku juga tidak yakin kalau Tanjirou juga kebetulan. Orang seperti kalian tidak mungkin mendapatkan nilai sempurna karena beruntung." Lagi-lagi Genya berusaha menyangkal kalimat mereka berdua, disertai seringaian di wajahnya.

"Aku setuju, Tanjirou kan sering mengajariku tentang beberapa bagian yang sulit saat belajar. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau Tanjirou juga kebetulan. Kalian berdua itu memang sudah jodoh." Zenitsu berkata blak-blakan tanpa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia katakan.

"Eh, jodoh apaan?"

"J-jodoh?"

Tanjirou dan Kanao kebingungan mencerna kalimat terakhir Zenitsu.

"Sudahlah lupakan, lebih baik kita tengok Nezuko-chan sekarang. Aku tidak sabar ingin kembali melihatnya." Ujar Zenitsu yang mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Nezuko-chan~." ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan ketiga anak lainnya.

"Kalau berbicara mengenai Nezuko, maka Zenitsu langsung tidak terhentikan ya?" ucap Genya tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan mendekati Tanjirou dan Kanao.

"Iya, Zenitsu selalu khawatir terhadap Nezuko. Aku senang melihat mereka berdua sangat akur." Tanjirou tersenyum sambil memandangi punggung Zenitsu yang sudah tak terlihat lagi dari dalam ruangan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Zenitsu sedang menemani Nezuko menggambar di lantai. Mereka berdua terlihat asyik menikmati suasana pagi yang begitu menyejukkan itu dengan menggambar berdua sambil bergelesotan di lantai. Sedangkan Tanjirou dan yang lainnya sedang tidak berada disana.

"Nezuko-chan, ini gunungnya warnai saja dengan warna ungu. Nanti bagus kok." Zenitsu mengambil krayon ungu dari kotak krayon yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Tapi nanti kan langitnya juga berwarna biru Kak, apa tidak apa-apa?" Nezuko sepertinya sedikit bingung dengan warna apa yang akan ia gunakan.

"Tidak apa-apa Nezuko-chan. Semua orang kalau mewarnai gunung juga menggunakan warna ungu kok. Kak Zenitsu pun juga begitu lho." Ucap Zenitsu mencoba meyakinkan Nezuko.

"Baiklah, akan aku warnai ungu gunungnya. Terima kasih ya kak Zenitsu." Ucap Nezuko tersenyum.

'Aw, Nezuko-chan tersenyum. Manis sekali uwu.'

"Sama-sama, Nezuko-chan." Zenitsu juga balas tersenyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Zenitsu meminta izin ke Nezuko untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar.

"Sebentar ya Nezuko-chan, aku mau ke toilet. Kau tak apa-apa kan ditinggal sebentar?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, nanti kalau kak Zenitsu sudah kembali gambarnya pasti sudah jadi. Jadi, aku bisa langsung menunjukkannya." Ucap Nezuko yang masih mewarnai gambarnya sambil sesekali mengubah posisi tubuhnya di lantai untuk menyesuaikan posisi mana yang paling nyaman.

"Wah, aku tidak sabar melihatnya.. tunggu sebentar yah Nezuko-chan. Aku segera kembali." Zenitsu pun lari terbirit-birit, tak kuat lagi menahannya.

.

.

"Ah lega rasanya..." Zenitsu sudah keluar dari toilet dan bergegas kembali menuju tempat Nezuko.

"Apakah gambar Nezuko-chan sudah selesai ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Tetapi di tengah perjalanan, ia mendapati kejadian yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Ia melihat ada seseorang yang masuk melalui jendela panti asuhan dan terjun lalu menyeruduknya dengan sangat keras. Sontak keduanya pun terjatuh, sampai membuat Tanjirou dan yang lainnya pun menghampiri sumber suara. Terkejut, itulah yang mereka semua pikirkan.

'Ada apa ini? Siapa dia?' batin mereka.

"Aduh.. sakit sekali." Rintih Zenitsu kesakitan. Ia masih dalam posisi terduduk dan memegangi penggungnya yang sakit.

"Lemah! Horaaa...!" teriak seseorang yang tadi menyeruduk Zenitsu sambil menunjuk langsung ke arah Zenitsu. Ia sudah kembali berdiri dan mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan bangga.

Tanjirou langsung menghampiri dan menanyakan keadaan Zenitsu. Sedangkan Genya menghampiri anak yang sangat aneh itu. Anak itu memakai topeng babi di wajahnya. Genya yang emosi pun mencoba menyuruh si anak bertopeng babi itu untuk meminta maaf kepada Zenitsu. Namun, ia menolaknya.

"Minta maaflah sekarang dasar aneh! Aku akan memukulmu lho kalau kau tidak meminta maaf atas apa yang kau lakukan kepada Zenitsu!" Genya nampaknya mengotot, benar-benar tak terima dengan yang telah dilakukan si anak bertopeng babi.

"Kau boleh juga, ayo bertarunglah denganku!" Bukannya menuruti ucapan Genya, anak itu malah menantang Genya untuk berkelahi. Muncul urat-urat di kepala Genya.

'Orang ini! Membuatku ingin mengerahkan segalanya!' batin Genya sambil menarik lengan bajunya dan bersiap meladeni tantangan anak itu. Ia bahkan sudah mengepalkan tangannya.

Tanjirou yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran pun datang dan menengahi mereka berdua.

"Genya, sudah hentikan! Kau tak perlu meladeninya. Tenanglah Genya, sabar."

"Tapi bocah ini membuatku emosi, Tanjirou. Aku harus memberinya pelajaran."

Terjadi keributan dan kepanikan di antara mereka berenam. Zenitsu yang masih terduduk di lantai pun hanya bisa gemetar dan menangis melihat kekacauan ini.

"Su-sudahlah... T-teman teman..."

Sedangkan Kanao memeluk Nezuko yang baru datang dari tempat ia menggambar. Mereka berdua bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara anak laki-laki ini.

"Ada apa kak Kanao? Kok mereka sepertinya mau berkelahi?" tanya Nezuko kepada Kanao yang sekilas melihat keributan di depannya.

"Nezuko-chan, jangan dilihat ya." Kanao memeluk Nezuko dan mencoba untuk menghindarkan Nezuko dari kontak langsung keributan.

Tanjirou mencoba menahan Genya yang sudah ingin melayangkan bogeman mentah kepada si anak bertopeng babi itu.

"Genya, jangan..."

Si anak bertopeng babi itu sendiri malah sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk menyerang.

"Wusss.. wusss.. SERANGAN BABI!" Anak itu menyerang mereka berdua sekaligus tanpa pikir panjang. Mengabaikan percakapan Tanjirou dan Genya.

Namun tepat sebelum serangan si anak itu mengenai salah satunya, Tanjirou menoleh ke arah si anak bertopeng babi dan dahi mereka berdua bertemu.

_Duakkk_

Kepala anak itu sukses menghantam dahi keras Tanjirou. Dan semuanya pun terkejut, panik serta takut karena mendengar bunyi yang sangat keras dari hantaman tersebut.

"Huwaaa... bunyi apa itu... bunyi apa itu?! Huwaaa." Zenitsu merengek dan menutupi kedua telinganya sambil menangis, berharap tidak pernah mendengar bunyi itu sama sekali.

"T-Tanjirou?" ucap Kanao yang begitu khawatir dengan Tanjirou.

"Bunyi apa itu tadi kak? Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Nezuko yang masih dalam pelukan Kanao serta Kanao juga menutup kedua mata Nezuko supaya ia tidak melihat semua ini.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Nezuko-chan."

Sedangkan Genya mendekati Tanjirou, khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Tanjirou.

"Tanjirou! Kau..."

"A-aku tak apa, Genya, semuanya." Ucap Tanjirou sambil memegangi dahinya yang sepertinya baik-baik saja. Ia lalu melihat anak bertopeng babi itu yang terkapar di atas lantai, dengan sedikit luka di dahinya. Topengnya pun terlepas dari wajahnya.

"Dia terluka? Panggil Nenek, tolong." Ucap Tanjirou yang khawatir dengan keadaan anak itu.

"Hah? Terluka? Dia terluka? Dia tidak akan mati kan? Kan?! KAN?!" teriak Zenitsu histeris.

"Hei, diamlah Zenitsu.. jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak." Tanjirou mencoba menenangkan Zenitsu yang heboh.

"Aduh, sakit sekali sial." Ucap anak itu sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk.

"Ma-maaf.. aku tak sengaja." Tanjirou meminta maaf sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Hei Tanjirou, kau tak perlu meminta maaf kepadanya, kau tak salah. Lagipula dialah yang menyerangmu duluan jadi semuanya impas." Ucap Genya yang mencoba untuk berpikir realistis.

"Tapi, Genya..."

Tiba-tiba, Nenek pun datang menghampiri mereka. Ia terkejut bahwa anak yang mau diperkenalkannya malah sudah berada disini. Sejak kapan dan cepat sekali.

"Inosuke-kun? Sejak kapan kau berada disini? Dan apa yang terjadi disini, anak-anak?" ucap Nenek yang sepertinya terkejut melihat kejadian di depan matanya ini.

Genya mendekati Nenek dan kemudian menjelaskan apa yang barusan terjadi. Nenek pun paham lalu setelah mengobati luka anak itu, Nenek pun ikut menjelaskan situasinya kepada anak-anak.

"Jadi, biar kuperkenalkan kepada kalian. Anak ini adalah Inosuke-kun. Dia adalah teman baru kalian disini. Dia tadi dititipkan kesini oleh seseorang tetapi belum sempat nenek menggandeng dan membawanya masuk, ia malah langsung lari dan masuk ke dalam panti asuhan. Jadi maaf kalau mengejutkan kalian ya."

"Tidak apa-apa kok Nek." Ucap mereka berlima serempak.

"Kalau begitu, Inosuke-kun minta maaf ya ke Zenitsu-kun." Nenek menyuruh Inosuke untuk meminta maaf kepada Zenitsu. Pada awalnya Inosuke enggan melakukannya tetapi setelah melihat Nenek yang tidak menyerah untuk menyuruhnya meminta maaf, ia pun akhirnya menurut.

Dan, dengan begini Inosuke menjadi anggota baru di panti asuhan.

_**Masa lalu Inosuke :**_

_Ia adalah anak yang sedari kecil, hidupnya bersama seorang kakek dan nenek yang ternyata ia mengetahui bahwa mereka bukanlah kakek dan nenek kandungnya. Orang tuanya membuangnya dari kecil karena si ibu tidak mau memiliki anak dari seorang pria yang telah meninggalkannya. _

_Kakek yang merawat Inosuke itu sendiri merupakan mantan pemburu dan sampai sekarang ia masih sering berburu di hutan. Karena tempat tinggalnya yang memang dekat dengan hutan. Mereka berdua menemukan Inosuke dan merawatnya sampai umur 6 tahun sebelum akhirnya terjadi kebakaran hutan yang ikut membakar rumah kakek dan nenek itu. _

_Sedangkan Inosuke berhasil selamat karena kakek itu menyelimuti tubuh Inosuke dengan kulit babi dan menutup kepalanya dengan sebuah topeng babi. Kakek itu lalu melempar Inosuke keluar dan mendarat di dekat sungai rumah kakek itu. Hingga akhirnya Inosuke ditemukan oleh tim pemadam kebakaran yang melakukan pemadaman, namun sayang sekali nyawa kakek dan nenek itu tidak bisa tertolong dan akhirnya meninggal dunia. Dan sekarang disinilah Inosuke._

.

.

.

Hampir 1 bulan setelah Inosuke masuk ke panti asuhan, Inosuke mulai merasa nyaman disini. Teman-teman yang lain pun juga sudah terbiasa dengan Inosuke. Meskipun di awal-awal Inosuke terlihat seperti seenaknya sendiri, tetapi lambat laun Inosuke mulai mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan panti asuhan. Tak jarang ia mengajak Zenitsu, Genya ataupun Tanjirou untuk bertarung namun akhirnya mereka meladeninya lewat cara bermain atau berlomba. Tanjirou lah yang mempunyai ide seperti ini, karena ia tidak mau ada perkelahian di antara mereka. Inosuke juga terkadang kesal dengan sikap terlalu baik Tanjirou sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Tanjirou marah. Akhirnya ia pun menyerah dan lebih menurut apa yang Tanjirou lakukan.

Kira-kira sudah 3 bulan dari terakhir kali Inosuke masuk menjadi anggota baru di keluarga ini. Mereka mulai menjalani keseharian mereka berenam bersama. Keenam anak ini memiliki karakter yang berbeda-beda. Inosuke yang masih jahil dan penuh semangat namun berjiwa barbar, Tanjirou yang berpikiran cukup dewasa dan selalu berpikiran positif, Genya yang suka bermain namun juga terkadang malas, Kanao yang cerdas namun juga pendiam dan pemalu, Zenitsu yang penyayang namun penakut dan cengeng serta Nezuko yang ramah kepada siapapun tetapi masih polos.

.

.

"Hei, Monitsu.. ayo kita bertanding. Siapa yang larinya paling cepat maka akan memakan jatah makanan orang yang kalah dibawahnya."

"Eh? Apa-apaan itu. Aku tidak mau ikut."

"Ayo, aku memaksamu!"

"Tidaaaakkk... Tanjirou, Genya... selamatkan aku." Zenitsu berlari menghampiri Tanjirou dan Genya memohon pertolongan.

"Sepertinya aku tertarik untuk ikut. Maaf Zenitsu." Ucap Genya sambil berjalan menghampiri Inosuke.

"Haha, bagus Genji." Ucap Inosuke sambil mengacungkan jempol pada Genya.

"Namaku Genya oi Genya... Lagipula siapa itu Genji?"

"Entah, namamu." Jawab Inosuke polos.

"Ah terserahlah." Genya menyerah dan lebih memilih bodo amat.

"Ayo lah kesinilah Monitsu!" seru Inosuke.

"Apa? Tanjirou... selamatkan aku dari mereka berdua. Huwaaa." Zenitsu merengek sambil memegangi baju Tanjirou.

"Kenapa aku?" ucap Tanjirou keheranan.

"Ayolah Zenitsu, ikut saja pasti seru." Ajak Genya.

"TIDAAAKKK!" Zenitsu benar-benar tidak ingin ikut dengan lomba aneh semacam itu.

"Biar aku saja, ayo Monitsu!" Kali ini giliran Inosuke yang mengajak Zenitsu sambil menarik-narik badannya supaya terlepas dari Tanjirou. Genya yang gemas pun ikut membantu Inosuke menarik Zenitsu.

"HEI, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? Aku tidak mau ya TIDAK MAU!" Zenitsu berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Benar-benar tidak mau menerima ajakan mereka.

Tanjirou yang sudah tidak sabar akhirnya turun tangan.

"Inosuke, Genya..." ucap Tanjirou yang sontak membuat nama yang dipanggil menghentikan aksinya menarik Zenitsu.

'Terima kasih Tanjirou, kau pasti mau menyelamatkanku kan? Kan?' batin Zenitsu yang terlampau senang.

"... Aku ikut."

"..."

"..."

"APA?!" teriak Zenitsu tidak percaya.

"INI MUSTAHIL! Kau bercanda kan Tanjirou?" Zenitsu mulai menangis dan memohon kepada Tanjirou untuk membatalkan niatnya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, ini pasti menyenangkan Zenitsu. Percayalah." Tanjirou berusaha meyakinkan Zenitsu untuk ikut.

"Kau pengkhianat Tanjirou. Kalian tahu kan aku disini yang larinya paling lambat." Rengek Zenitsu tidak terima dengan kenyataannya.

"Untuk itulah aku mengajakmu." Ucap Inosuke terus terang tak berdosa.

(o_0")

'Dasar, teman-teman sialan.' Batin Zenitsu menyerah dengan takdir.

"Ayolah Monitsu! Kau tidak punya pilihan lagi." ucap Inosuke sambil menarik Zenitsu yang sudah seperti kehilangan nyawa.

"Baiklah, satu..." Tanjirou memulai aba-aba.

"... dua..."

"... tiga!"

.

.

.

.

.

Duhh finally, chapter 3 selesai. Akhirnya semua geng panti asuhan ini sudah terkumpul semua, termasuk geng trio kamaboko yang baru nongol anggotanya di chapter ini. Dengan ini timeskip pertama bisa dilakukan haha. Malah jadi kebayang sama chapter terbaru dari manga serial ini yang duh sad banget deh rasanya T-T.

.

.

.

** Dylan000**

Ah makasih banyak ya wkwk. Ente selalu bersedia nunggu kapanpun dan dimanapun fic abal-abal nan gaje ini, dari dulu. Seneng ane jadinya fufufu... Siap dan makasih selalu buat supportnya. Tanpa ente fic ini juga bakal garing nan sepi. Sip, bakal terus lanjut kok, InsyaAllah sampai bener-bener tamat nanti, hehe. Ditunggu aja ya, meski kadang gak sesuai harapan wkwkwk. Makasih sudah mampir 😊

** Strawberry Cheesecake14**

Updatenya kalo gak tengah malem ya pagi-pagi buta kok mbak, cuma harinya random wkwk. Beneran, susah. Ane gak bisa bikin dialog anak kecil, bayanganku anak kecil itu Upin Ipin eh sedangkan standar upin ipin itu udah bukan standar anak-anak tk lagi sih sebenernya jadi ya em ambigu deh wkwkwk. Iya Kanao, kasian kenapa selalu kubikin nista padahal karakter favoritku di fandom ini, fufu.

Susah buat ngilangin kharisma karakter satu ini, tiap liat bawaannya selalu 'baik' gitu terus. Iya, mbak.. dia si Zenitsu sesuai judul dari chapter ini yang mana munculin 2 anggota inti trio kamaboko wkwkwk. Nah bener nih, kalo bicara masalah ide :D

Makasih support dan revewnya yah. Dan yang paling penting, makasih sudah mau mampir 😊

.

.

.

**Next Chapter : Lebih Dekat dan Lebih Dekat Lagi**

.

.

.

Terima kasih ya bagi yang sudah mampir, terima kasih banyak pokoknya 😊


	4. Chapter 4 - Lebih Dekat dan Lebih Dekat

.

.

.

_**Timeskip 4 tahun**_

4 tahun sudah waktu yang telah Tanjirou, Nezuko, Genya, Kanao, Zenitsu dan Inosuke lewati di panti asuhan. Mereka berenam masih hidup bersama sebagai keluarga, tak ada yang pergi ataupun datang lagi semenjak hari itu. Waktu 4 tahun berhasil mereka lewati sebagai anak-anak yang sekarang bisa hidup lebih mandiri. Mereka telah tumbuh dan juga berkembang, menjalani hari di panti asuhan dengan perasaan yang lebih nyaman.

Di umur mereka sekarang yang mungkin lebih dari 10 tahunan dan 9 tahun untuk Nezuko, mereka telah melewati banyak hal. Merawat Nenek bersama, saling menjaga apabila salah satu dari mereka ada yang sakit, saling belajar dan mengajari apabila ada sesuatu yang dirasa kurang paham, mencoba meminta maaf apabila ada pertengkaran dan bahkan mulai belajar untuk menyiapkan makanan sendiri, meskipun makanan itu sudah dimasak oleh para perawat. Namun semua hal itu dirasa telah membuat mereka menjadi anak-anak yang lebih kuat dibandingkan anak-anak lain yang seumuran dengan mereka.

Mereka sangat menikmati kebersamaan di panti asuhan ini, kebersamaan yang membuat semuanya terhubung menjadi satu. Hal-hal kecil pun dapat membuat kebersamaan mereka menjadi lebih manis. Seperti halnya kedekatan Kanao dan Tanjirou, yang meskipun mereka terlihat malu-malu namun keduanya sangat serasi saat sedang bersama. Setiap mereka bersama pasti selalu saja ada hal-hal yang membuat keduanya salah tingkah. Namun di antara keenam anak ini, bisa dikatakan bahwa hubungan keduanya lah yang paling dekat.

Tak ketinggalan juga Zenitsu yang tak lelah-lelahnya ingin selalu bersama Nezuko, menemani Nezuko di setiap hal yang dilakukannya. Memang terdengar berlebihan, namun Zenitsu benar-benar tulus ketika melakukannya. Ia hanya ingin menjadi penjaga dan sosok yang bisa diandalkan bagi gadis manis bermata merah muda tersebut. Karena dengan begitu, Ia bisa selalu melihat kegembiraan dan senyuman gadis itu.

Selain itu, keakraban Tanjirou, Inosuke, Zenitsu dan Genya juga tak kalah kompaknya. Aksi-aksi konyol sering menyeliputi keempat anak lelaki itu. Inosuke sebagai pencetus hal-hal gila, Zenitsu sebagai korban kegilaan Inosuke, Genya yang menjadi penengah namun terkadang ia juga ikut menjadi tersangka bersama dengan Inosuke dan yang terakhir Tanjirou yang menjadi penentu dan pengawas setiap hal gila yang mereka sedang lakukan.

Benar, 4 tahun telah membuat hubungan mereka menjadi lebih kuat. Mereka jadi semakin mengerti satu sama lain, merekatkan serta menjaga hubungan dan bersama-sama berjuang untuk selalu hidup bersama. Namun, bagaimana jika tiba sebuah hari dimana mereka semua akan diadopsi? Apakah mereka akan siap?

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 – Lebih Dekat & Lebih Dekat Lagi**

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasanya, memperlihatkan keseharian 6 orang anak yang sedang melakukan beberapa aktivitas di panti asuhan. Dari keenam anak tersebut, terlihat 2 anak yang sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk anak lainnya. Dua anak itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Tanjirou dan Kanao. Benar, sepasang sejoli yang senantiasa melakukan kegiatan berdua ini tengah fokus mempersiapkan beberapa makanan untuk sarapan mereka.

Makanan yang ada di panti asuhan ini sudah tersedia dan dimasak oleh para perawat pagi-pagi sekali. Jadi, anak-anak disini hanya mengambil dan menyiapkannya saja. Karena anak-anak penghuni panti asuhan ini juga sudah berumur 10 tahunan maka kegiatan menyiapkan makanan ini mereka lakukan sendiri. Hal ini bertujuan untuk menumbuhkan sikap mandiri bagi masing-masing anak.

.

Di dapur, terlihat Kanao sedang merapikan beberapa piring dan sendok makan. Ia lalu memilih beberapa untuk digunakan. Sedangkan Tanjirou sedang berjalan menuju meja yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa makanan yang sudah disiapkan para pelayan tentunya. Tanjirou membuka tudung saji makanan dan nampak terkejut ketika melihat isinya. Melihat reaksi sang lawan jenis yang menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu membuat Kanao penasaran.

"Ada apa Tanjirou?" tanya sang gadis berkuncir kupu-kupu itu kepada pemuda yang masih terbelalak di hadapannya.

"Wah, sepertinya kita hari ini akan makan enak, Kanao."

"Makan enak?" Kanao semakin penasaran dengan isi dari tudung saji yang Tanjirou buka. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kanao mendekat. Menengok apa sebenarnya isi dibalik tudung saji itu yang bisa membuat Tanjirou sampai terkejut.

"Wahh..." Kanao tak bisa menahan rasa senangnya ketika melihat isi dibalik tudung saji.

"Nah kan, apa aku bilang. Kita hari ini akan makan ayam Kanao." Ucap Tanjirou kegirangan dengan senyum khas yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Iya, kita tidak pernah juga kan makan ayam selama lebih dari 3 bulan terakhir." Kanao juga terlihat sama girangnya dengan Tanjirou namun dengan sikap yang lebih tenang.

"Nenek sangat baik ya?" Tanjirou mengambil beberapa piring yang telah Kanao siapkan dan menaruh nasi di atasnya untuk segera disiapkan.

"Iya, dan juga sepertinya Tanjirou terlihat sangat senang ya hari ini? Hihi." Kanao terkikik melihat Tanjirou yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan gembira. Wajah Tanjirou terlihat begitu cerah membara, secerah suasana pagi yang menyapa mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja, karena hari ini kita kan bisa makan ayam bersama lagi, teman-teman yang lain pun pasti juga akan senang tentunya..."

Tanjirou tersenyum, melihat senyuman Tanjirou memang tak pernah membuat Kanao bosan. Ia sangat menyukai senyuman sahabat laki-lakinya ini. Tunggu, menyukai?

"... Kanao pasti juga senang kan?" Tanjirou melanjutkan kalimatnya dan sontak membuat orang yang disinggung pun _blushing_, malu. Senyuman Tanjirou kali benar-benar tertuju ke arahnya. Membuatnya tak bisa menatap wajah yang sangat menyilaukan itu.

"I-iya, aku juga ikut senang jika Tanjirou senang." Kanao membalas kalimat Tanjirou, masih menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Kanao selalu saja seperti ini ketika berada di hadapan Tanjirou. Entah apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan, ia sendiri pun masih kebingungan. Namun satu hal yang pasti, Kanao sangat menyukai kebersamaannya dengan Tanjirou. Sebenarnya dengan anak lainnya pun begitu, namun khusus saat bersama Tanjirou, Kanao bisa merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Aura positif yang dipancarkan Tanjirou ditangkap dengan baik oleh Kanao. Oleh karenanya, ia tidak ingin momen seperti ini berakhir, tidak ingin.

"Baguslah jika begitu. Ayo Kanao, kita antarkan ini ke yang lain."

"B-baik."

Tanjirou masih saja tersenyum melihat reaksi yang diperlihatkan Kanao. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang Kanao rasakan. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa Kanao sedang senang sampai-sampai menundukkan kepalanya. Tetapi melihat Kanao seperti ini sering kali membuat Tanjirou ingin memeluk gadis ini, entah kenapa tapi gemas saja rasanya.

Tanjirou mulai mendorong troli makanannya menuju ke luar dapur. Diikuti Kanao di belakangnya. Troli yang digunakan ukurannya kecil jadi untuk mendorongnya pun tidak terlalu membutuhkan tenaga yang lebih. Justru bagi keduanya, kegiatan menyiapkan makanan ini sangat menyenangkan. Selain bisa melihat menu makanan yang akan mereka makan, mereka juga bisa belajar untuk bersikap adil saat membagi setiap porsi makanan yang akan disajikan.

.

.

Di lain tempat dan masih di waktu yang sama, Nezuko sedang berada di halaman depan panti asuhan. Ia terlihat sedang asyik membaca buku bergambar sambil berayun di salah satu ayunan yang ada di sana. Sebagai informasi, di halaman depan panti asuhan terdapat taman bermain kecil. Taman bermain itu diisi perosotan, ayun-ayunan, beberapa permainan jaring, jungkat jungkit dan sebuah kotak pasir.

Dan tak jauh dari sana terlihat seorang perawat yang sedang menyirami tanaman. Aroma air yang membasahi tanah dan tanaman itu membuat Nezuko mengalihkan pandangannya ke perawat. Aroma yang khas, membuat hidung Nezuko merasakan sensasi tersendiri ketika menciumnya. Nezuko kemudian berlari menghampiri perawat itu, meninggalkan bukunya di ayunan yang masih sedikit terayun sebelum akhirnya berhenti.

"Are, Nezuko-chan? Sudah selesai ya membaca bukunya?" tanya si perawat yang sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Nezuko. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih melihat Nezuko sedang membaca buku di ayunan, lalu sekarang ia sudah berada di sampingnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku ingin membantu menyirami bunga, boleh kan bu?" pinta Nezuko kepada si perawat.

Wajahnya terlihat begitu bersemangat dengan mata yang berapi-api membuat si perawat tentu saja tidak bisa menolaknya. Siapa yang mau menolak bantuan dari gadis kecil nan imut seperti Nezuko? Tentu saja tidak ada.

"Tentu saja boleh kok Nezuko-chan, terima kasih ya. Ibu sangat tertolong."

"Terima kasih bu. Aku juga senang bisa membantu ibu."

Si perawat tersenyum, melihat niat tulus Nezuko yang ingin membantunya tentu saja membuatnya senang. Perawat itu pun memberikan gembor yang dipegangnya kepada Nezuko. Gembor yang dipakai ukurannya tidak terlalu besar jadi Nezuko sama sekali tidak merasa kesulitan ataupun keberatan ketika memegangnya.

"Bisa kan?" tanya si perawat cukup memastikan.

"Bisa kok. Baiklah, sekarang gantian aku ya bu yang menyiraminya. Ibu bisa beristirahat sebentar. Serahkan saja masalah ini pada Nezuko-chan, bu. Ibu bisa mengandalkanku." Ucap Nezuko dengan semangat, ia lalu mulai memiringkan gembor yang dibawanya dan mulai menyirami beberapa tanaman di bawahnya.

"Aduh Nezuko-chan bisa saja. Baiklah ya, ibu akan duduk sebentar sambil mengawasi Nezuko-chan." Si perawat tersenyum lalu duduk di sebuah kursi batu taman yang tak jauh dari tempat Nezuko sekarang menyiram bunga.

"Nezuko-chan, kau manis sekali. Di umurmu yang sudah 9 tahun ini, kau makin manis saja. Sikap ramah dan ceriamu itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku yakin kau akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang hebat saat sudah dewasa nanti serta _digemari banyak orang_, Hihi." Gumam si perawat pada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat Nezuko yang masih sibuk menyirami bunga. Membayangkan Nezuko kecil yang akan tumbuh besar suatu hari nanti.

Perawat itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit biru dengan beberapa awan putih yang begitu menyejukkan mata. Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak sambil memejamkan mata menikmati aroma embun pagi yang terasa menyegarkan seakan dapat merefresh otaknya dari segala keluh kesah di pikirannya. Ia sedikit membayangkan anak-anak disini saat sudah besar nantinya akan jadi seperti apa, dalam hal baik tentunya. Membayangkannya saja membuat ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis yang didasari oleh keinginan hatinya.

Ia, wanita ini sudah bertahun-tahun melihat perkembangan setiap anak-anak yang telah dirawat di panti asuhan. Dari mereka masih kecil, mulai tumbuh besar, diadopsi oleh keluarga baru sampai beberapa dari mereka keluar dari panti asuhan dan melanjutkan hidup di yayasan lain yang menampung anak-anak yang lebih tua. Perasaan seperti itulah yang membuatnya tak pernah bosan untuk terus bekerja disini. Melihat anak-anak disini semua tumbuh dewasa rasanya sudah seperti melihat anaknya sendiri.

Ia tahu bahwa ia hanyalah wanita yang tugasnya setiap hari hanyalah sekedar merawat dan mengawasi tingkah polah anak-anak disini. Namun suasana dan atmosfir seperti itu sulit untuk ia lupakan ataupun tergantikan oleh pekerjaan lain. Dari sekian banyaknya anak-anak yang pernah ia rawat, mungkin keenam anak inilah yang begitu wanita ini sayangi. Karena mereka sangat dekat dengannya, bahkan sebagian telah menganggap dirinya seorang ibu.

Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya tersentuh. Perasaan dikagumi oleh anak-anak yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan membuatnya sering kali tersenyum sendiri ketika sedang menyendiri seperti ini. Tentu saja anaknya sendiri sudah tidak lagi melakukan itu padanya karena mereka pasti juga sudah tumbuh dewasa. Untuk itulah, merawat anak-anak disini sering kali mengingatkan dirinya kepada anaknya.

'Aku tunggu pencapaian kalian nanti ya. Semoga kalian mendapatkan kehidupan baru bersama keluarga baru kalian. Aku menyayangi kalian semua.' Batin wanita itu yang mulai membuka matanya kembali dengan perlahan.

Tak disangka setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya. Ia terharu? Tersentuh, atau bisa juga bangga dengan pekerjaannya ini. Iya, wanita yang tak lain bernama Tamayo itu sangat menyukai pekerjaan ini.

'_Aku harap aku bisa selalu menyukai pekerjaan ini.'_

.

.

Beralih ke 3 anak lainnya yaitu Genya, Zenitsu dan Inosuke sedang melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Genya sendiri sedang bersantai di teras belakang panti asuhan. Ia merebahkan diri di lantai teras sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati betapa segarnya udara yang menerpa dirinya. Semilir angin pagi di tempat itu memang sangatlah sejuk, tak heran mengapa Genya setiap pagi selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar duduk atau bersantai di teras belakang. Karena tempat itu merupakan tempat yang ia rasa adalah spot terbaik untuk merasakan kesegaran angin pagi.

"Ah, segarnya... bersantai sebentar disini juga tidak ada salahnya." Gumamnya yang masih terbaring sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala. Ia menghela nafasnya, kemudian menutup kelopak matanya supaya sepoi-sepoi angin bisa lebih terasa.

'Enaknya...'

.

.

Di ruang tengah, terdapat anak laki-laki berambut kuning yang sedang duduk sambil menonton tv. Iya benar, Zenitsu sedang menonton sebuah acara kartun yang menampilkan seekor lebah yang sedang berjuang mencari ibunya. Zenitsu tentu saja sudah menangis saat ini, melihat adegan demi adegan yang ditampilkan kartun itu membuatnya terharu.

Jujur saja, Zenitsu merasa terharu melihat perjuangan si lebah yang begitu keras dan pantang meyerah dalam mencari ibunya. Membuatnya jadi teringat dengan masa lalunya. Ia juga membayangkan apakah dirinya bisa sekeras itu dalam berjuang untuk melindungi Nezuko. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, rasa sedih dan haru itu hilang ketika datang anak bertopeng babi yang menghampiri Zenitsu.

"Oi Monitsu... Dimana remotnya?" Inosuke sekarang sudah berada di depan Zenitsu, menanyakan remot yang pasti sedang Zenitsu bawa. Mendengar itu, Zenitsu dengan refleks menyembunyikan remot yang dipegangnya ke belakang tubuhnya.

"E-eh? Aku baru saja menonton ini. Kau bermain saja di luar. Dan satu lagi, namaku Zenitsu tahu, Ze-nit-su." Zenitsu mencoba menolak Inosuke.

Hal itu sukses membuat Inosuke kehilangan kesabaran dan mengeluarkan sifat barbarnya. Dengan cepat Inosuke langsung melayangkan tangannya berusaha merebut remot dari tangan yang disembunyikan Zenitsu.

"Horaaa... Berikan! Aku mau menonton acara gulat!"

"Mana ada acara seperti itu, oi?!"

"Sudah, berikan saja remotnya!"

"Ti-tidaakkk... Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebutnya!"

Dan terjadilah sedikit keributan di antara mereka berdua. Pertengkaran keduanya untuk merebutkan sebuah remot tv. Karena tidak ada yang mengalah maka pertengkaran itu tidak ada habisnya. Yang satu adalah orang yang tidak sabaran dan satunya lagi merupakan orang yang tidak mau mengalah. Pertengkaran itu berlanjut hingga akhirnya keduanya terjatuh di lantai. Sedangkan dari arah pintu dapur terlihat seorang anak yang sedang mendorong troli keluar menuju meja makan.

"Makanan telah sia-" Kalimat Tanjirou terhenti karena melihat aksi konyol dari 2 orang temannya di depan tv yang masih menyala.

"Hei kalian, hentikan!" Tanjirou berlari menghampiri mereka berdua dan mencoba melerai keduanya.

"Diam saja kau Monjiro.. ini adalah masalahku dengan si Monitsu." Inosuke tak mau mendengarkan perkataan Tanjirou dan terus melancarkan aksi barbarnya terhadap Zenitsu.

"Aaaa... kau bahkan tidak pernah menyebutkan nama kami dengan benar. Siapa yang kau maksud Monjiro dan Monitsu itu ha?!" Zenitsu juga sepertinya tidak mau kalah dan masih ngotot untuk mempertahankan remot yang dipegangnya.

Sedangkan Kanao yang melihat ketiganya dari kejauhan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mereka selalu saja bertingkah seperti ini dan itu membuatnya bingung bahkan sampai pusing.

"T-Tanjirou?" Gumamnya melihat Tanjirou yang sedang kesulitan melerai Zenitsu dan Inosuke.

Tanjirou melirik ke sekitar, mencari tahu hal apa yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghentikan aksi frontal kedua temannya ini.

'Berpikir, berpikir, berpi-'

Sejenak, pandangannya terhenti ke arah troli makanan yang ia tinggalkan di dekat pintu dapur. Ia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Hei, Zenitsu, Inosuke... sudahlah kalian. Ini sudah waktunya sarapan."

Tanjirou mencengkeram punggung baju keduanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menjauhkan jarak mereka. Ia lalu merebut remot dari tangan Zenitsu dan mematikan tv yang masih menyala.

"Ini sudah waktunya makan lho." Tanjirou mengulang kembali perkataannya. Namun kali ini ia berbisik dengan nada yang ia buat sedikit menyeramkan. Membuat keduanya merinding seketika.

'Waktunya?'

'Makan?'

Batin Zenitsu dan Inosuke bergantian.

'Hiiiww, Tanjirou menyeramkan.' Keduanya merasa terintimidasi dengan _deathglare_ dan suara menyeramkan Tanjirou.

"Dan menu kali ini adalah ayam goreng lho."

Lagi-lagi Tanjirou mengatakannya dengan nada yang masih ia buat seram, ditambah dengan muka datar membuat kesan menyeramkan bertambah jadi dua kali lipat.

'Ayam?'

'Goreng?'

_Tok._

_Tok.._

_Tok.._

"Yuhuu!" Sorak sorai keduanya yang sudah berhasil mencerna perkataan Tanjirou. Mereka bersorak ria sambil menuju ke meja makan meninggalkan Tanjirou yang masih memandangi mereka dengan tampang sweatdrop.

'Kalian ini.'

"Hore, mwakan awyam.. yuhuu!" Zenitsu mulai mengaktifkan mode lebay-nya sambil berjalan menuju meja makan dengan lentik dan elok.

Di tengah jalan menuju meja makan, ia berhenti karena teringat Nezuko yang tadi berkata bahwa ia ingin bermain di luar. Ia pun merubah haluan dan menjemput Nezuko yang masih berada di luar.

"Nezuko-cwaaaann.. ayo kita mwakan."

'Dasar Zenitsu...' batin Tanjirou yang masih sweatdrop saat mengamati kelakuan absurd teman satunya ini.

"Oi Monjidor, dimana ayamnya?" Ucap Inosuke yang ternyata sudah berada di meja makan sambil membawa garpu dan sendok pada masing-masing tangannya.

"Itu di- eh sejak kapan kau berada disana Inosuke?" Tanjirou benar-benar tidak percaya dengan tingkah teman-teman tidak warasnya ini. Mau bertambah beberapa tahun lagi pun sepertinya mereka semua masih saja tetap sama.

.

Akhirnya keadaan mulai sedikit terkendali. Sambil membantu Kanao menata piring di meja, Tanjirou kemudian berpesan kepada Inosuke untuk jangan makan dulu sebelum yang lainnya sudah berkumpul. Ia kemudian menghitung satu persatu jumlah mereka, termasuk Zenitsu dan Nezuko yang sudah berada di dalam.

'Kok hanya ada 5 orang?' Tanjirou merasa ada seseorang yang tertinggal. Ia lalu kembali menghitung jarinya memastikan kembali siapa yang sudah ataupun belum ada.

"Oh ya, aku melupakan Genya..." Tanjirou langsung bergegas mencari keberadaan Genya. Ia mencarinya di seluruh penjuru kamar namun tidak kunjung ketemu, hingga akhirnya ia menemukannya sedang tertidur di teras belakang dengan lelapnya.

"Hei, Genya... bangun. Sudah waktunya sarapan."

Tanjirou mengguncangkan tubuh Genya perlahan untuk membangunkannya. Sontak Genya pun terkejut dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Eh iya? Apa? Ha?" Genya terkejut dan melihat sekeliling, memastikan bahwa ia sudah kembali dari dunia ia bermimpi. Melihat wajah Tanjirou membuatnya sadar bahwa dirinya habis tertidur.

"Waktunya sarapan, Genya. Ayo." Ajak Tanjirou sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Genya yang masih terduduk di lantai.

Genya hanya mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Tanjirou untuk berdiri. Lalu berjalan menuju meja makan diikuti Genya di belakangnya.

"Ah, kepalaku pusing.." keluh Genya sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang pusing.

.

.

Lalu mereka berenam pun makan bersama.

**Inosuke's POV**

Ah, akhirnya makan juga. Aku sudah sangat lapar sekali. Meskipun biasanya juga sudah lapar tapi entah kenapa pagi ini rasanya perutku lebih keroncongan. Jadi aku berniat untuk mengatasinya dengan menonton tv. Namun setelah tahu si Monitsu itu sudah berada di depan tv tentu saja aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Aku ingin menonton tv juga dan muncul niat untuk mengambil remot yang ia pegang, berharap ada acara Ultraman atau sejenisnya.

Namun sepertinya Monitsu ini tetap bersikukuh ingin mempertahankan remot yang ia bawa. Boleh juga semangat anak ini, sampai-sampai kami berdua jatuh dan berguling di atas lantai pun ia tetap saja tidak mau mengalah. Bisa dibilang aku _berteman baik_ dengannya, dengan si Monitsu ini. Karena setiap hari kami selalu _bercanda_ bersama meskipun kadang ia merengek tidak terima dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Hingga akhirnya si Kentaro itu datang dan mencoba melerai kami berdua. Dia selalu saja mencoba melerai _kerukunan _kami berdua, apa masalahnya? Selama 4 tahun lebih aku habiskan disini, dia selalu saja seperti itu.

Aku akui dia kuat, bahkan aku merasa seperti tidak akan pernah berani melawannya lagi. Entah kenapa rasanya ia sulit sekali dikalahkan. Berbagai hal sudah coba kulalukan untuk membuatnya marah dan bertarung lagi denganku namun disaat itu juga aku merasa telah kalah. Karena setiap hal yang kulakukan selalu ia balik dengan mudahnya. Dan malah menjadi serangan telak bagiku. Sial, dia benar-benar hebat.

Seperti contohnya saat aku dulu menyembunyikan buku yang ia biasanya gunakan untuk belajar, ia tidak panik sedikit pun. Bahkan ketika ia mengetahui akulah yang menyembunyikannya ia malah tersenyum dan berkata...

"_Kau pasti ingin belajar juga ya Inosuke? Silahkan baca saja bukuku, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku menambahkan beberapa catatan penting jika kau ingin mencatatnya juga."_

Sial, bukan itu reaksi yang aku harapkan. Aku lebih mengharapkan ia bertingkah seperti ini...

"_Oi, Inosuke.. kau kah yang mengambil bukuku?! Sialan, beraninya kau menantangku dengan cara menyedihkan seperti ini. Ayo bertarung, kita buktikan siapa yang lebih kuat."_

Iya.. iya.. aku mengharapkan dirinya seperti itu. Tapi pada akhirnya semua yang kulakukan tidak ada gunanya sama sekali dan ia malah mengajariku cara membaca dan menulis pada saat itu, yang membuatku bisa mendapatkan nilai yang lebih tinggi dari Monitsu.

Ah ada apa dengan dirinya itu? Bahkan ia tadi melerai kami berdua dengan mudahnya, hanya dengan perkataan semacam itu. Kenapa tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya setiap kali ia berkata seperti itu. Apa cara yang aku lakukan itu salah? Aku harus bisa mengalahkannya. Aku harus mencari kelemahan yang ia punya. Dia si Tontaro itu adalah orang yang hebat. Mungkin aku bisa mengalahkannya saat dewasa nanti, tidak harus sekarang kan, ha?

"Tunggu saja kau Tontaro, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!"

'Eh?'

_Tok..._

_Tok..._

_Tok..._

'Sialan, aku baru sadar bahwa aku mengatakannya dengan sangat keras saat kita semua sedang makan sekarang.'

_Pfftt.._

"JIAHAHAHAHA... apa yang barusan kau katakan Inosuke? Apa yang merasukimu sampai kau berbicara sekeras itu di tengah sarapan seperti ini? HA? Menantang Tanjirou? APA?"

Sialan si Monitsu itu mengejek dan menertawakanku, aku merasa malu dengan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak sadar telah mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat keras di situasi seperti ini.

"Hoi, diam kau Monitsu!" balasku dengan nada yang tak kalah keras.

"Kau yang harusnya diam Inosuke, kau mengatakan sesuatu sekeras itu secara tiba-tiba padahal kita semua sedang makan dengan khusyuk lho, hahaha."

'Sial.. sial..'

"Sudahlah Zenitsu, biarkan Inosuke menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin dia terlampau senang karena sudah lama tidak makan ayam, hmph."

Sial, meski si rambut Genji itu mengatakan sesuatu yang baik kepadaku namun sepertinya dia juga sedang menahan tawa dengan apa yang kulakukan barusan. Aku bisa melihatnya dari wajahnya yang terlihat seperti ingin tertawa di depanku. Meski dia terlihat garang seperti itu namun dia adalah orang yang cukup baik. Terkadang mendukungku dan terkadang juga ikut-ikutan meleraiku. Namun sekarang ia sedang mengejekku. Ah, _kuso_.

"Eh? Apa yang kau maksud Inosuke? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Sekarang giliran si Monjiro yang menyahut perkataanku barusan. Ah, apa yang aku maksud? Tentu saja aku ingin mengalahkanmu, kurang ajar! Ah, sudahlah...

"Apakah itu benar kau ingin makan ayam lagi? Kau boleh makan punyaku kalau mau."

'Sialan kau Monjiro..'

Nah kan, benar apa yang aku katakan. Bahkan langsung saja terjadi. Orang ini benar-benar tidak bisa dikalahkan. Ah, apa yang ada di dalam dirinya? Hatinya sekeras dahinya kah? Aku menyerah.

"Bukan! Ah, sudahlah. Aku sudah selesai makan." Aku telah menyelesaikan makananku dan meninggalkan bekas piringku di meja.

'Aku ngantuk, aku ingin tidur.'

Mungkin dengan tidur aku bisa kembali seperti biasanya.

'Aku akan mengalahkanmu, Monjiro. Tunggu saja.'

.

.

**Normal POV**

Setelah kejadian tadi, Inosuke berjalan meninggalkan kelima anak lainnya yang masih menyantap makanan di meja makan. Semuanya bingung dengan apa yang Inosuke lakukan barusan. Meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya Inosuke bertingkah se aneh ini saat sedang bersama, namun sepertinya kali ini ada yang berbeda. Terlihat dari reaksinya yang begitu berbeda.

"Ada apa Kak? Ada apa dengan Kak Inosuke tadi?" Nezuko yang berada di samping Tanjirou mencoba menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi pada kakaknya. Tanjirou hanya menghela nafasnya berat, ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Inosuke barusan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Nezuko. Mungkin ia sedang banyak pikiran." Tanjirou menepuk pelan pucuk kepala adiknya tersebut.

"Sudahlah Tanjirou, Inosuke biasanya memang selalu seperti itu kan? Kan Genya?" Zenitsu ikut mencoba memperbaiki situasi sambil melirik ke Genya untuk mencari dukungan.

"Zenitsu benar, itu mungkin salah satu tingkah gilanya yang sedang tak terkontrol. Sebentar lagi pasti ia sudah biasa kembali. Kita lihat saja apakah nanti Zenitsu menangis atau tidak, kalau ia menangis itu artinya Inosuke sudah kembali normal." Ujar Genya dengan nada bercanda yang mengarah langsung ke Zenitsu.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Genya? Kau memojokanku ya?" sahut Zenitsu tidak terima.

"Ya biasanya kan kau lah orang yang menjadi korban kebarbaran Inosuke, kan?"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, tenanglah. Sudah tak perlu dipikirkan lagi. Kita biarkan Inosuke menenangkan dirinya sendiri." Tanjirou mencoba menghangatkan situasi dan menenangkan teman-temannya. Teman-teman yang lainnya pun diam dan mulai bernafas lega.

"Terkadang aku iri dengan sikap dewasamu itu, Tanjirou. Kau bisa bersikap tenang seolah-olah kita ini bukan seumuran." Genya kagum dan terkesan dengan sikap Tanjirou yang selalu mencoba untuk tenang dan mengatasi segalanya dengan kepala dingin.

"Tidak, aku bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.." Tanjirou mencoba mengelak dari pernyataan yang dikatakan Genya.

"... Tidak usah bilang 'tidak'. Mungkin aku juga akan menjadi seperti Inosuke sekarang jika kau dulu tidak pernah menemuiku." Lanjut Genya sambil meletakkan sendok dan garpu di piringnya yang telah kosong.

"Genya benar... kau sudah seperti pemimpin bagi kami selama ini Tanjirou. Kau orang yang baik. Dan sampai sekarang masih seperti itu. Kau tidak ingat waktu aku menangis dulu? Bahkan kau juga selalu mengajari kami saat kami kesulitan belajar ataupun membantu kami saat kesusahan, kau selalu mencoba meringankan situasi. Kanao juga setuju kan?" Zenitsu melirik Kanao yang dari tadi hanya diam saja memperhatikan situasi yang semrawut barusan.

"I-iya, aku rasa Tanjirou memanglah orang yang seperti itu sejak awal. Kalau Tanjirou tidak mengajakku berkenalan seperti dulu, mungkin saat ini aku masihlah menjadi seseorang yang sangat pendiam dan pemalu, lebih parah dari yang sekarang..."

"... Tanjirou adalah orang yang hebat." Kanao ikut menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan mengenai Tanjirou. Ia tersenyum ketika mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya tadi, sambil sedikit merona. Mereka yang melihat reaksi Kanao pun menyadarinya.

"Nah, bahkan Kanao saja juga setuju tuh. Pasti Nezuko juga setuju kan ya? Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kakakmu ini, Nezuko?" Kali ini Genya mencoba meminta pendapat dari Nezuko.

"Tentu saja, kak Tanjirou adalah kakak terhebat yang pernah aku miliki. Ia selalu melindungiku, menghiburku ketika sedang menangis atau bersedih bahkan rela tidak tidur ketika aku sedang gelisah saat dulu di rumah kakek. Ia juga sering memberikan makanannya kepadaku saat aku masih lapar, kakak memang orang yang hebat."

"Wah, bahkan kami tidak menyangka akan mendengar jawaban semutlak itu darimu lho Nezuko, hehe. Gimana? Pasti Inosuke juga punya pemikiran yang sama tentangmu. Makanya tadi kita mendengar dia mengatakan _'aku akan mengalahkanmu'_ apa itulah, itu artinya dia juga mengakuimu sebagai orang yang hebat. Bagaimana? Menyerah saja dan terimalah pengakuan dari kami ini, Tanjirou." Genya sepertinya berhasil mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa dihindari.

Ucapan Genya dan yang lain benar-benar membuat Tanjirou tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Rasanya ia sudah seperti dihujani dengan kalimat-kalimat fakta yang memang kenyataannya benar. Ia menghela nafasnya, menatap semua anak kecuali Inosuke yang sudah pergi, kemudian tersenyum. Senyuman yang menjadi _trademark _dari Tanjirou.

"Baiklah, aku menuruti kalian. Terima kasih ya... Tapi jangan lupakan fakta bahwa tanpa kalian aku juga bukan siapa-siapa lho ya. Kita semua keluarga, kan?"

"Tentu saja." Balas keempatnya serempak. Senyuman terukir di masing-masing wajah mereka. Kebersamaan seperti inilah yang tak pernah berubah selama lebih dari 4 tahun mereka bersama.

'Terima kasih, semuanya.' Batin Tanjirou sambil mulai membersihkan meja makan dan dibantu yang lain.

.

.

.

**Nezuko's POV**

Tidak terasa, sudah mulai malam saja, setelah selesai menggosok gigi aku pun mulai beranjak dari kamar mandi. Dan bergegas menuju kamarku untuk tidur.

'Ah rasanya aku mengantuk sekali. Apa kak Kanao sudah di dalam kamar ya? Oh iya dia tadi kan ingin keluar sebentar katanya...'

Kalau dipikir-pikir ini adalah hari terbaik bagiku, maaf... tapi setiap hari aku memang akan mengatakan bahwa _'hari ini adalah hari terbaik'_ seperti itu karena memang itulah kebiasaanku, hehe. Setiap hari di panti asuhan ini merupakan hari yang indah, menyenangkan, seru dan tidak terduga.

Seperti contohnya tadi kak Inosuke tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu kepada kak Tanjirou, membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan apa yang sedang kak Inosuke lakukan. Sampai-sampai kak Inosuke merajuk tadi, hihi aku juga merasa kasihan padanya karena mungkin dia hanya kelepasan saat mengatakan itu. Tapi pada akhirnya, semuanya telah kembali seperti biasanya dan Kak Inosuke sendiri juga sudah baikan lagi seperti sedia kala.

Lalu ada juga pembahasan tentang kak Tanjirou yang sudah seperti dijadikan pemimpin tadi oleh kak Genya, kak Kanao dan juga kak Zenitsu, mereka sepertinya sangat menyayangi Kakak. Hihi lucu sekali ketika kak Tanjirou mencoba mengelak tadi. Tapi, aku senang kok melihat hubungan kakak-kakak disini yang selalu baik satu sama lain. Itu karena aku yang termuda disini, jadi aku yang paling mengerti karakter dari setiap orang. Selama 4 tahun lebih inilah, kira-kira aku sudah mulai memahami karakter kakak-kakakku yang ada.

Pertama tentu saja kak Tanjirou, kakak kandungku sekaligus kakak terbaik yang pernah ada di dalam hidupku. Kak Tanjirou selalu menjaga dan merawatku dengan baik dalam keadaan apapun. Meski aku sedang menangis ia selalu menenangkanku, memelukku dan mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Meskipun aku sedang marah, ia selalu sabar dan mencoba meredakan amarahku dengan kata-katanya yang halus dan bisa dengan mudah melulukan hati orang yang mendengarnya.

Aku merasa aman ketika bersama kak Tanjirou. Karena orang tua kami telah meninggal saat kami masih kecil, maka hanya kak Tanjirou lah satu-satunya orang paling dekat yang pernah aku kenal selama kami hidup bersama Kakek. Ia selalu menggendongku ketika aku sedang kelelahan, mengajariku banyak hal, mengalah ketika sedang bermain denganku dan membiarkanku menang hanya untuk melihatku tersenyum bahkan sampai tidak tidur ketika merawatku yang sedang sakit. Aku masih mengingat momen-momen itu. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan kakak-kakak lain yang tak kalah baiknya.

Kakak dari panti asuhan yang kukenal pertama kali adalah kak Genya, awalnya aku tidak mengira akan ada orang lain selain aku dan kak Tanjirou di panti asuhan ini. Tiba-tiba seseorang menabrakku ketika aku sedang mencoba mencari kak Tanjirou, dan ternyata dia adalah kak Genya. Awalnya aku kira kak Genya adalah orang yang menyeramkan dan kasar, ternyata aku salah. Dia adalah orang yang baik dan perhatian. Nada bicaranya memang terdengar berat dan serak-serak menyeramkan namun cara berbicaranya itu sopan dan ramah, bahkan terdengar semakin lembut setelah aku semakin mengenalnya.

Kak Genya sangat perhatian padaku, ia sering menemaniku bermain saat umurku masih sekitar 5-7 tahun. Ia bahkan rela mengalah saat aku bermain dengannya, sama persis seperti kak Tanjirou namun rasanya kak Genya terlihat lebih dewasa bagiku. Dulu ia sering menggendongku, dan setahuku ia tidak pernah melepaskan pegangannya dariku seakan dia ingin selalu menjagaku agar tidak jatuh. Kak Tanjirou selalu tersenyum ketika melihatku bersenang-senang bersama kak Genya.

Lalu tepat di hari yang sama aku mengenal kak Genya, aku juga mengenal kak Kanao. Kak Kanao ini bisa dibilang sangat pemalu dan pendiam. Saat aku masih berumur 5 tahun dulu, kak Kanao hanya berbicara ketika aku mengajaknya berbicara. Meski begitu, ia selalu mendengarkan ceritaku dan merespon dengan hangat. Tetapi sekali dia merespon, maka kak Kanao bisa berubah menjadi sangat cerewet dan terkadang ia malah mengajakku bercanda hingga kami berdua tak henti-hentinya tertawa. Terkadang terpikir olehku, apakah aku masih berbicara dengan kak Kanao yang sama? Hihihi, dia benar-benar menggemaskan.

Senyuman kak Kanao juga sangat manis, aku selalu senang melihatnya tersenyum. Rasanya seperti aku melihat senyuman kak Tanjirou namun dalam versi perempuan. Dan oh iya, kak Kanao selalu terlihat malu-malu kucing jika sudah bersama kak Tanjirou. Mereka terlihat menggemaskan ketika sedang berdua. 4 tahun sudah berlalu, kak Kanao sekarang sudah terlihat lebih eksresif daripada saat pertama kali aku mengenalnya. Dan kami lebih sering berbicara dengan leluasa sekarang, menceritakan hal-hal yang menurut kami menarik dan tak jarang kami membicarakan rahasia-rahasia kecil berdua. Uwu, rasanya menggelitik sekali ketika sudah menyinggung masalah seperti itu bersama kak Kanao.

Kakak ketiga yang aku kenal adalah kak Zenitsu. Ah entah kenapa setiap aku membicarakan kak Zenitsu selalu membuatku malu. Apakah karena aku memberinya tisu waktu pertama kali kak Zenitsu datang kemari? Apakah karena itu ya? Ah yang benar saja, aku saat itu masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya memberinya tisu karena aku kasihan melihat kak Zenitsu yang terus-terusan menangis. Namun sepertinya hal itu berpengaruh sampai sekarang. Dan terkadang membuat rona muncul di wajahku.

Aku juga bisa mengatakan bahwa kak Zenitsu itu orang yang moodnya bisa berubah dengan cepat, terkadang ia bahagia tetapi beberapa saat kemudian ia menjadi sangat sedih dan cengeng. Tidak sopan ya aku? Hihi tapi menurut pendapatku sih begitu. Meskipun begitu, kak Zenitsu lah yang paling perhatian padaku, selain kak Tanjirou tentunya. Dia selalu menanyakan setiap apa yang aku lakukan dan mengkhawatirkan setiap hal yang sekiranya beresiko padaku. Pandangan matanya yang sayu itu juga selalu membuatku tenang. Sejak aku kecil ia selalu menemaniku, mengajakku bercerita dan tak jarang kami tertawa bersama. Jujur saja, aku merasa nyaman ketika kak Zenitsu menemaniku. Karena menurutku apa yang kak Zenitsu lakukan itu ia lakukan dengan tulus dari hatinya. Seperti naluri seorang kakak yang ingin melindungi adiknya.

Yang terakhir adalah kak Inosuke. Kak Inosuke adalah kakak yang bertindak semaunya sendiri dan terkadang melakukan apapun sesukanya tanpa mendengarkan perkataan orang lain, bahkan ketika pertama kali datang pun dia sudah berulah dengan menabrak kak Zenitsu dan membuat yang lainnya resah. Namun setelah beberapa minggu dia berada disini, kak Inosuke ternyata adalah orang yang menyenangkan, pantang menyerah dan sedikit polos lho. Tapi tentu saja sikap keusilannya itu tidak bisa sepenuhnya hilang, dan kak Zenitsu lah yang paling sering menjadi korbannya. Aku kasihan dengan kak Zenitsu yang selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan kak Inosuke, ya meskipun mereka melakukan itu juga dalam taraf bercanda sebenarnya, hanya saja aku kasihan melihatnya. Eh iya aku lupa, meskipun terlihat nakal, kak Inosuke itu juga memiliki sifat tsundere tahu, hihihi.

Kak Inosuke bisa peduli dan perhatian terhadap orang lain juga kok. Dia pernah menolongku mencarikan krayon yang sempat kuhilangkan, dan ia menemukannya setelah 2 hari mencarinya, padahal aku sudah mengatakan untuk melupakannya saja. Aku kagum dengan semangat dan tekad kak Inosuke. Kalau kak Inosuke sudah memutuskan sesuatu, maka tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Meskipun yang dia lakukan terkadang membuat kak Tanjirou dan kak Genya kehilangan kesabaran namun dia tetap bisa mengajak semuanya paling tidak ikut tertawa. Bisa dikatakan kalau kak Inosuke merupakan penyumbang tawa paling banyak di panti asuhan ini karena sikap dan tingkahnya itu.

Memang seperti itulah kehidupan setiap hari disini, selalu penuh warna dan menyenangkan sekali. Untuk itulah, aku mengatakan bahwa setiap hari adalah hari terbaik bagiku, hihi. Aku harap momen seperti ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.

.

.

"Nezuko, selamat tidur ya. Semoga bermimpi indah."

"Kakak juga, selamat tidur dan mimpi indah juga ya kak. Aku sayang Kakak."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, kak Tanjirou kemudian memelukku dan mengusap kepalaku seperti biasanya, sesaat sebelum tidur. Dan aku bisa melihat kak Zenitsu di belakang kak Tanjirou yang sepertinya juga ingin ikutan mengucapkan selamat tidur, kak Zenitsu manis sekali, hihi.

"Nezuko-chan, selamat tidur ya.. semoga mimpi indah dan tidurmu nyenyak. Mari bertemu lagi di dunia mimpi ya Nezuko-chan, oke?" Kak Zenitsu mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Kak Zenitsu ini bisa saja dalam merayuku, tunggu merayu?

"Kak Zenitsu juga selamat tidur dan mimpi indah juga ya, hihihi."

"Uwaaah, Nezuko-chan membalas ucapanku. Senangnya..."

_Gubrakk_

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba kak Inosuke datang entah dari mana dan menyeruduk kak Zenitsu hingga mereka berdua jatuh di lantai dekat dengan kamar mereka. Melihat tingkah keduanya membuatku tertawa kecil, mereka memang selalu kompak untuk urusan seperti ini. Lalu, datanglah kak Genya dari belakang mereka berdua dan menarik keduanya untuk masuk ke kamar. Oh iya, kamar anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauh sih hanya terpisah sebuah lorong saja dan lokasinya berada di lantai 2 bangunan.

"Aw, itu sakit lho Inosuke!"

"Hahaha, akhirnya kau mengakui kekuatanku ya Monitsu."

"Hei, kalian berdua! Ayo masuk, sudah malam. Saatnya tidur!"

Aku tertawa singkat melihat kelakuan ketiga kakak ini.

"Selamat malam semuanya." Ucapku pelan sebelum akhirnya aku masuk ke kamar. Dan juga, semoga beruntung ya kak Kanao, aku tahu kok apa alasanmu keluar sebentar, hihihi.

.

.

**Tanjirou's POV**

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah tidur ya?"

Begitulah gumamku pada diri sendiri sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi. Sepi memang karena anak-anak lainnya sudah tidur. Habis ini aku juga akan tidur sih. Tetapi aku juga belum mengantuk sebenarnya. Sambil berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai dua. Aku melihat jam yang berada di ruang tengah, ternyata sudah pukul setengah 10 malam. Cukup larut ya ternyata.

"Ah, waktunya tidur..ya?"

Namun, di tengah perjalanan menuju ke kamar, aku melihat ada siluet seseorang yang masih berada di luar. Aku sangat terkejut tentunya, siapa dia? Kenapa jam segini masih berada di teras belakang rumah, dan juga sendirian?

Dengan cepat aku berlari menghampirinya, penasaran siapakah anak ini. Dan ternyata...

"Kanao?!"

.

**Kanao's POV**

Malam yang sangat terang ini, rasanya begitu menenangkan hati. Melihat bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit membuat seulas senyum menghiasi wajahku. Rasanya tenang dan damai.

"Apakah mereka semua sudah tidur ya?"

Gumamku sambil melihati setangkai bunga yang sedang kubawa. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sudah jam berapakah ini. Karena suasana malam membuat waktu seakan berhenti berjalan.

Untung saja aku sudah memberitahu Nezuko-chan bahwa aku mau keluar sebentar tadi. Jadi, dia bisa tidur duluan tanpa perlu menungguku. Hanya saja, apa yang sebenarnya sedang aku lakukan disini sekarang?

Sambil menatap lekat-lekat bunga yang sedang kubawa itu, aku pun memikirkan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Aku mulai mencabuti satu per satu kelopaknya, menentukan sebuah keputusan apakah...

'Aku menyukai Tanjirou atau tidak ya?'

Karena akhir-akhir ini, aku mulai sedikit canggung dengannya. Biasanya kami bisa melakukan aktivitas dengan wajar bersama, seperti membaca buku bersama ataupun menonton tv bersama. Namun aku mulai merasakan perasaan ini, perasaan yang membuatku resah. Mungkin ini hanyalah cinta monyet seperti yang ada dalam acara tv ataupun buku yang pernah kubaca sekilas, tunggu dulu aku mengatakan 'cinta'?

Ah, aku bingung... aku kenapa ya? Dulu padahal aku dengan Tanjirou sangat dekat sekali. Tetapi perasaan ini mengangguku, apakah anak kecil seumuranku sudah bisa merasakan hal seperti ini? Sepertinya tak sedikit juga kan ya? Hanya saja, ini Tanjirou loh, Tanjirou... yang benar saja aku menyukai sahabatku sendiri. Bagaimana jika ia malah menjaga jarak denganku? Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Suka... tidak... suka... tidak... suka... em tidak... suk-"

Sebelum aku mencabut kelopak yang terakhir, wajahku sudah memerah padam saat membayangkannya. Aku memegangi pipiku dan seketika aku pun salah tingkah. Kelopak terakhir yang belum kucabut itu menandakan 'iya'. Duh, hatiku berdebar-debar rasanya.

"Apakah Tanjirou juga menyukaiku ya? Duhh..."

"_Kanao?!"_

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengagetkanku, dan itu suara...

"Tanjirou?"

"Eh, Kanao? Kau belum tidur? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sendirian lagi, ini sudah malam lho."

Tanjirou mengatakan semua itu dengan nada khawatir, bahkan ekspresinya pun menjelaskan perasaan khawatirnya. Jujur saja, aku senang Tanjirou khawatir padaku.

Dengan sekejap, aku lalu menyembunyikan tangkai bunga yang sedang kupegang secara refleks. Aku benar-benar malu.

"M-maaf telah membuatmu khawatir, Tanjirou. Aku hanya belum bisa tidur saja."

Mendengar penjelasanku, ia lalu tersenyum dan ikut duduk di sebelahku dengan jarak yang hanya terpaut beberapa centimeter saja.

"Bilang dong dari tadi, aku soalnya juga belum mengantuk kok..."

Terdapat jeda sebentar sebelum Tanjirou melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"... kalau begitu, aku akan menemani Kanao disini, hehe."

Aku benar-benar salah tingkah sekarang. Yang benar saja, disaat pikiran dan perasaanku sedang bimbang seperti ini karenanya, Tanjirou malah datang dan menambah-nambahi debaran jantung dan rona merah di wajahku. Kami berdua hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja lho, Tanjirou kumohon jangan lakukan hal yang membuatku ingin berteriak ya.

"Indahnya..."

Tepat setelah kesemrawutan yang terjadi pada diriku, aku bisa mendengar Tanjirou bergumam.. Meski pelan tetapi aku bisa memastikannya dari gestur bibirnya. Eh tunggu-tunggu, aku tidak berpikiran aneh-aneh kan?

Aku mencoba tenang dan memperhatikan Tanjirou. Matanya fokus ke arah langit yang terbentang. Tercium aroma malam yang menenangkan. Aku mengerti apa yang Tanjirou maksud dengan 'indah' tadi.

"Memang indah kok, hihi."

Aku mengucapkan kalimat barusan tanpa sengaja lho, duh. Tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja dari mulutku, membuat Tanjirou menengok ke arahku dengan tatapan bingung?

"Ternyata, Kanao juga berpikiran yang sama ya?"

Tunggu-tunggu, apakah Tanjirou tahu kalau aku dari tadi memperhatikannya? Tidak, aku malu sekali. Lalu Tanjirou melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Langit malam memang sangat indah ya Kanao... kita bisa melihat bintang-bintang yang ada di atas karena cahaya malam tidak terlalu terang."

Tanjirou menjelaskannya dengan tatapan yang hangat, sehangat langit yang sesekali ia tatap.

"Melihat bintang ini membuatku menjadi ingin menanyakan sesuatu..."

Nada bicara Tanjirou sangat lembut, rasanya benar-benar menghangatkan suasana malam ini. Matanya masih terlihat memandangi bintang-bintang di langit, meski begitu matanya terlihat ikut bersinar. Membuatku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika melihatnya.

"Menanyakan sesuatu?" Aku mencoba untuk membalas perkataannya, tidak mau dianggap pendengar yang buruk oleh Tanjirou.

"Iya, melihat bintang mengingatkanku tentang sebuah cita-cita."

Tanjirou benar-benar berpikiran jauh ke depan ya, aku masih tidak yakin kalu kita berada di usia yang sama.

"Cita-cita?"

"Benar, bintang kan adalah lambang sebuah impian atau bisa disebut cita-cita untuk digapai. Kanao pasti pernah kan mendengar kata-kata _menggapai bintang_?"

"Em, pernah kok. Aku baru mengerti maksud Tanjirou sekarang."

"Ternyata membingungkan ya? Kata-kataku barusan? Aku pikir untuk orang secerdas Kanao pasti langsung paham begitu, hehe." Tanjirou terkekeh sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang telinganya. Tanjirou lucu kalau sedang seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, itu artinya Tanjirou lebih cerdas dariku, hehe."

"Bukan. Tentu saja, Kanao yang lebih cerdas, hehe."

Kami berdua berbagi tawa bersama, malam ini terasa begitu lama ketika aku bersama dengan Tanjirou dan berbincang seperti ini. Nyaman dan hangat bersama lelaki di sampingku ini. Aku tidak ingin momen ini berakhir.

"Ngomong-ngomong, cita-cita Tanjirou saat sudah besar nanti apa?"

Akhirnya aku berani mengawali pembahasan. Tanjirou memandangku, sedetik kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata, terlihat seperti sedang berpikir.

"Aku belum tau pasti sih, tetapi aku ingin mempunyai rumah makan yang sangat besar supaya aku bisa memberi makan semua orang, hahaha." Tanjirou mengatakannya dengan sangat percaya diri dan diselingi tawa khasnya, membuatku ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Cita-cita Tanjirou sangat unik, untuk itulah Tanjirou sering menyiapkan makanan disini kan?" Aku masih sedikit tertawa, melihat ekspresi _'tentu saja' _Tanjirou.

"Kanao tahu saja, kan Kanao juga yang sering membantuku menyiapkan makanan. Rasanya sudah seperti keluarga ya? Aku ayahnya, Kanao ibunya dan yang lain anak-anaknya, hahaha."

_POOF!_

A-apa.. apa.. a-apa yang b-barusan Tanjirou katakan tadi? Ke-keluarga? A-aku ibunya? Tanjirou a-ayahnya? Dan anak-anak? Aaaa... aku malu sekali. Aku ingin berteriak sekarang juga, wajahku sudah semerah apa sekarang aku sendiri pun tidak tahu. Sudah kubilang tadi kan Tanjirou untuk jangan mengatakan hal yang menambah parah detak jantungku. Tanjirou, kau harus tanggung jawab pokoknya.

"Eh, Kanao? Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau-"

Belum sempat Tanjirou menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku langsung menyelanya.

"A-aku tidak a-apa-apa kok, lihat?"

"K-Kanao, kenapa kau menutup wajahmu?"

Aku bodoh sekali kan Tanjirou? Iya kan? Aku mengatakan 'lihat' tetapi aku malah menutup wajahku seperti ini. Ah, ini salah Tanjirou juga sih.

"A-aku hanya sedang ingin melihat Tanjirou dari sela-sela jari tanganku kok, hehe."

Bohong, sudah jelas itu bohong Kanao. Tapi alasan itu cukup bagus sepertinya. Duh, kenapa aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh ya.

_Hmph..._

Aku mendengar suara tawa, apakah Tanjirou menertawakanku? Ah, jangan aku mohon. Ini pasti karena tingkah konyolku barusan kan pasti. Aku menyesal melakukan hal semacam itu.

"Kanao lucu ya jika sedang seperti ini. Aku selalu melihat berbagai macam reaksi yang Kanao tunjukkan, tetapi disaat seperti inilah Kanao terlihat sangat menggemaskan."

'Menggemaskan?'

Tanjirou mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi... ah aku menyerah Tanjirou.

Tapi terima kasih ya, kali ini perkataan Tanjirou juga bisa membuatku tersenyum.

"Te-terima kasih..."

Eh, kenapa aku mengatakan itu?

"Untuk apa Kanao?"

Tuh kan Tanjirou jadi bingung. Maaf ya Tanjirou, aku tadi kelepasan bicaranya.

"Terima kasih telah mau menemaniku disini." Akhirnya kau bisa membuat alasan yang bagus Kanao.

"Lah, kan aku sendiri yang ingin menemani Kanao. Lagipula tidak baik kalau gadis cantik seperti Kanao berkeliaran malam-malam sendiri seperti ini. Nanti bagaimana jika ada penculik? Kan bahaya."

'Cantik?'

Tunggu dulu, Tanjirou mengatakan 'cantik?' tuh kan lagi. Merah sudah selamanya wajahku jika terus seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri ketika Tanjirou mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu dengan mudahnya kepadaku. Aku tidak kuat lagi Tanjirou, ayo kita tidur saja. Tetapi tentu saja bukan itu yang aku inginkan, aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan malam ini. Karena setiap satu detik di panti asuhan ini sangat berharga tentunya.

"Tapi karena sekarang Tanjirou ada di sampingku, aku jadi tidak takut lagi. Pasti para penculik lari ketakutan."

Aku mengatakannya dengan benar, seperti perasaanku tersampaikan dengan sendirinya. Dan aku bisa melihat Tanjirou juga ikut merona. Rona yang terlihat tipis di pipinya. Ya, akhirnya aku bisa membalas dendam ke Tanjirou, hihihi.

"Kanao ini..., hehehe."

Lagi-lagi tawa menyertai kita, memecah kesunyian malam yang biasanya diisi oleh suara jangkring yang bersahutan. Ini adalah malam terbaik untuk bagiku akhir-akhir ini.

"Oh iya, aku belum menanyakan cita-cita Kanao kan? Cita-cita Kanao apa kalu sudah dewasa nanti?"

Ini merupakan pertanyaan yang sulit untukku, jujur saja. Aku belum mempunyai perandai-andaian seperti Tanjirou. Aku mencoba berpikir, mencari-cari jawaban yang pas untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Tanjirou.

'_Sebenarnya...'_

"Aku ingin menjadi guru mungkin? Aku juga belum tau sih, aku masih belum mempunyai gambaran ingin jadi apa saat dewasa nanti."

"Guru? Itu bagus dong Kanao. Kanao kan orangnya cerdas, jadi menurutku Kanao cocok jadi guru saat sudah dewasa nanti. Jangan lupa ajari aku ya bu Kanao, hahaha."

"Ih, Tanjirou... hentikan."

Aku memukul bahu Tanjirou pelan, sebagai refleks atas candaan yang ia berikan padaku. Memang seperti itu sih, Tanjirou. Mungkin ini candaan terakhir kami di malam ini karena sepertinya waktu sudah terlalu larut. Mengingat kata _terakhir_, membuatku sedih rasanya.

"Ne, Tanjirou..."

Tanjirou menoleh ke arahku, menunggu ucapanku selanjutnya. Ah, rasanya benar-benar membuatku...

'_Jangan lupakan aku ya suatu saat nanti.'_

"Ayo, kita kembali... sepertinya ini sudah sangat larut."

Tanjirou yang mendengarnya kemudian tersenyum sebelum berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Ayo, Kanao. Besok kita harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali, kan ya?"

'Benar, itu benar... kita masih punya banyak hari esok di panti asuhan ini.'

"Kau benar." Aku meraih tangan Tanjirou yang hangat itu sambil tersenyum.

'_Ah, sebenarnya...'_

"Ayo Kanao, kita kembali ke kamar, wuhuu."

"Tanjirou terlihat sangat gembira sekali ya."

"Tentu saja, bercerita berdua seperti ini malam-malam. Seru juga lho, haha."

"Hem, Tanjirou benar, memang asyik kok."

"Nah kan."

Akhirnya kami berdua berjalan menuju ke kamar kami masing-masing. Menaiki tangga dengan bergandengan tangan, ah Tanjirou sering kok menggandengku, apalagi saat sedang seperti ini. Mungkin ini naluri Tanjirou sebagai anak pertama atau bisa dibilang naluri seorang kakak. Hihihi, Nezuko-chan, aku pinjam kakakmu sebentar ya.

Oh ya mengenai cita-citaku yang sesungguhnya...

'_Sebenarnya, aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku ini kepada Tanjirou. Suatu hari nanti, saat telah tiba harinya di masa mendatang.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, gak nyangka sampai lebih dari 7k totalnya untuk chapter satu ini. Padahal awalnya cuma 4k doang udah mau kelar, wkwkwk. Dan akhirnya Inosuke dan Nezuko dapet POV mereka di chapter ini. Dan iya, udah tengah malam juga sih, seperti yang dibilang Kanao di atas dan ini waktunya rebahan :v

.

.

.

** Strawberry Cheesecake14**

Mereka memang barbar dan kompak mbak di waktu yang bersamaan mbak. Duh, andai gak ada Inosuke di panti itu pasti kehidupan mereka flat banget rasanya yah wkwkwk. Aku gak sabar pengen segera nulis karakter developmentnya Inosuke disini nanti. Iya kan, apalagi untuk seorang pecinta cewek macem Zenitsu hohoho :v

Tapi di chapter yang minggu ini kayaknya udah mulai gelud ya si Tanjirou. Meski ada sedikit flashback sih (apa ini kok aku malah spoiler manga) :v

Dan mereka sekarang sudah 4 tahun lebih tua, makin gaje lagi dah mereka :v Ini juga insom lagi mbak. Tiap nulis pasti jam segini, tapi publishnya bisa sekarang ataupun besoknya sih wkwk :v

Makasih mbak tips dan sarannya masuk dalam otak saya awkowko. Aku buat ide ini sebenarnya gabungan antara anime yokusoku no naverland, anohana sama satu cerita apa gitu yang temanya hampir sama jadi ini deh. Tanjirou tu karakter yang gak ada kelemahannya dah aku rasa, mc yang enak banget.

Btw makasih mbak atas supportnya dan juga menyempatkan untuk review, dan paling penting makasih sudah bersedia mampir 😊

.

** Dylan000**

Pelanggan setia aku wkwkwk, meski ficnya makin kesini makin parah gajenya. Andai kalo gak ada keduanya pasti ya isinya cuma kebijakan Tanjirou sama sifat tsunderenya Genya doang kayaknya wkwkwk karena gak ada kang salah manggil dan kang nangis bucin baperan :v

Makasih tipsnya ya kak. Oh ya, aku memang lemah sih disitu, hiks.. beneran aku juga nyadari sih dari awal, dari dulu malah hehe. Soalnya aku kalau nulis gini itu gak bisa di penyampaiannya. Ada tips dan saran gak kak? Atau kalau berkenan adakah contohnya konjungsi untuk cerita supaya lebih variasi?

Manganya parah sadisnya makin kesini, masih belum ada kabar lagi gimana keadaan mereka soalnya T-T (keceplosan spoiler lagi :v)

Makasih kak atas supportnya dan juga reviewnya. Dan paling penting makasih ya sudah berkenan mampir wkwkwk 😊

.

.

.

**Next Chapter : Janji**

.

.

.

Terima kasih ya bagi yang sudah mampir, terima kasih banyak pokoknya 😊


	5. Chapter 5 - Janji

Di suatu malam yang begitu ramai dengan lalu lalang orang yang berjalan beriringan untuk pulang, terdapat seorang nenek yang membawa 6 orang anak di antara keramaian itu. Mereka semua pulang dengan ekspresi puas dengan apa yang telah mereka lihat.

_Duarr... ba dum...duarr_

Bunyi kembang api yang bersahutan beberapa menit lalu sukses membuat ratusan orang yang sedang menatap langit saat itu tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari pesona kembang api. Meriah memang karena itulah 6 orang anak ini sangat senang ketika melihatnya. Mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melihat kembang api bersama. Untuk itu kesan yang mereka dapatkan saat ini tidak akan bisa mereka lupakan dengan segera.

"Nek, tadi kembang apinya bagus sekali, ya." ucap anak yang paling kecil dari keenamnya, yaitu Nezuko. Ia berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Nenek, beriringan dengan kelima kakaknya di sebelahnya.

"Iya kan, Nenek senang Nezuko-chan menyukainya." Sang Nenek tersenyum melihat anak-anaknya yang terlihat gembira itu. Melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan keenam anaknya tersebut membuat Nenek tak pernah berhenti tersenyum selama perjalanan pulang.

"Kapan-kapan kita nonton lagi yuk." Ucap Tanjirou dengan begitu semangatnya membuat kelima anak lainnya pun ikut senang, berharap perkataan Tanjirou tersebut bisa terlaksana di _kemudian hari_.

"Yosha, kalau begitu aku yang akan membuat kembang apinya! Kali ini akan kubuat yang paling besar, terbesar yang pernah ada di dunia!" Si anak dengan semangat paling tinggi di antara mereka itu menyahut ucapan Tanjirou dengan nada yang selalu membara. Ucapan anak dengan topeng babi di kepalanya yang tak lain adalah Inosuke tersebut sukses membuat yang lainnya tertawa termasuk Nenek sendiri.

"Ah, memangnya kau bisa membuat kembang api, Inosuke?" Sahut si anak berambut pirang keoranyean dengan ekspresi tak yakin. Beginilah Zenitsu setiap kali menanggapi semangat tidak normal Inosuke.

"Hei, tunggu saja! Aku pasti akan membuatnya! Kalau belum dicoba belum tahu kan?"

"Wah, Inosuke ternyata bisa menjadi bijak juga ya? Tumben sekali kau Inosuke, hahaha." Sekarang Genya yang menanggapi perkataan Inosuke dengan nada bercanda yang diselingi tawa.

"Hei, kau harusnya mendukungku!"

"Tentu saja aku mendukungmu, aku akan _membawa_ kembang api juga kalau begitu."

"Ide bagus, Genjiro!"

"Hei, siapa yang kau panggil sebenarnya? Aku atau Tanjirou, hah?"

"Tentu saja kau."

"Sudahlah, lupakan."

Mendengar perdebatan tersebut sukses membuat yang lainnya tertawa. Membuat perjalanan pulang mereka lebih berwarna.

"Tapi..."

Mereka semua menengok ke arah gadis berkuncir kupu-kupu yang sedang menjeda kalimatnya, ia sedikit terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan kelima anak lainnya hanya bisa menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari si gadis, yaitu Kanao. Kanao sendiri nampak kesulitan ketika ingin mengatakannya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena merasa ragu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kanao pun melanjutkan kalimatnya yang membuat kelimanya hanya diam membisu.

"... Bagaimana jika kita nanti diadopsi? Apakah kita masih akan terus bersama seperti ini?"

.

"_Apakah kita... masih akan saling mengingat satu sama lain?"_

.

.

.

**Chapter 5 – Janji**

.

.

.

Pagi mulai menyambut keadaan sekitar tanda dimulainya hari baru. Hari setelah keenam anak di panti asuhan itu melihat kembang api kemarin malamnya. Setelah pulang melihat kembang api semalam, keenamnya tidak ada yang berbicara lagi satu sama lain. Hanya kalimat _'Tentu saja kita akan mengingat satu sama lain'_ yang dikeluarkan Tanjirou itu yang menjadi penutup pembicaraan. Setelahnya, mereka hanya terdiam dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing, beranjak untuk tidur.

Namun otak mereka masih saja memikirkan ucapan Kanao, membuat semuanya teringat bahwa mereka adalah anak-anak titipan yang bisa kapan saja diadopsi oleh seseorang. Mereka ingat bahwa kehidupan_ keluarga _disini hanyalah sementara adanya.

Kembali ke hari ini dimana keadaan pagi itu nampak sudah normal kembali, mereka pun menjalani aktivitas seperti biasanya. Mulai dari menyiapkan makanan, bermain-main di luar atau hanya sekedar bersantai sambil menonton tv di ruang tengah. Oh iya, karena ini merupakan minggu terakhir di satu bulan ini, maka mereka akan menjalani ulangan bulanan.

.

.

.

"Ah, akhirnya nilaiku keluar juga... kali ini aku mendapatkan 85, wow itu rekorku selama disini, yuhuu!" Ucap Zenitsu girang sambil memegangi kertas hasil ulangannya. Ia berlari ke arah Nezuko sambil melayang-layangkan kertasnya di udara.

"Nezuko-chan, kau dapat berapa?" tanyanya kepada sang gadis.

"Aku mendapatkan 85, kak Zenitsu?"

Kalimat Nezuko tersebut sukses membuat mood Zenitsu meningkat menjadi 120%. Hatinya mendadak ceria secerah mentari pagi yang sekarang sedang bersinar.

"Aw, Nezuko-chan kita pasti jodoh ya?"

"Jodoh? Maksud Kakak?" Nezuko mencoba menanyakan _jodoh _apa yang Zenitsu maksud.

'Jodoh? Hmm...' Tanjirou yang ikut mendengarnya dari kejauhan sedikit terpancing dengan kata itu, ia pun melirik gerangan mana yang mengucapkannya.

'Aish, Tanjirou menatapku dengan tatapan _hantu_ miliknya. Huwaaa, aku sedang diawasi.' Zenitsu yang merasa sedang diawasi pun panik, dengan sedikit gemetar ia lalu merubah arah pembicaraanya.

"A-ano, maksudku t-tadi adalah _jodoh_ karena aku juga mendapatkan nilai 85 sama seperti Nezuko-chan. Karena nilai kita sama kok, nilainya." Zenitsu menekankan kalimat terakhirnya supaya Tanjirou menghentikan _death glare_ miliknya itu.

'Ah syukurlah, Tanjirou berhenti menatapku. Aku selamat.' Zenitsu menghela nafas lega sambil menatap Nezuko yang sedang mencerna ucapannya.

'Heh? Ada apa Nezuko-chan? Kenapa kau membuat pose berpikir seperti itu? A-apa kau tak percaya pada kak Zenitsu ini?'

Beberapa detik kemudian, Nezuko membalas perkataan Zenitsu.

"Itu artinya, aku sama kak Zenitsu jodoh ya?"

_Tok.._

_Tok..._

_Tok..._

'Huwaaaa...'

Perkataan polos Nezuko tanpa disadari telah membuat Zenitsu terkapar tak sadarkan diri dengan seluruh wajah memerah ditambah senyum lebar di wajahnya.

'Rasanya aku habis sarapan semangkuk kupu-kupu barusan, aku bisa merasakan mereka semua terbang di dalam perutku. Terima kasih Nezuko-chan, dengan begini aku bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak. Dan juga kali ini jangan salahkan aku lho Tanjirou, hehe.'

"Kak Zenitsu? Eh, kenapa?"

"Sudahlah Nezuko jangan panik, biarkan dia tidur dengan tenang. Dia pasti sedang bermimpi indah sekarang." Genya yang melihat situasi itu mengajak Nezuko untuk sedikit menjauh dari Zenitsu yang masih terkapar tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Ucapan Genya memang blak-blakan namun ia jujur mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Hem hem... Genya benar Nezuko, biarkan Zenitsu tidur. Dia pasti kelelahan." Tanjirou yang sepertinya juga memahami situasi mereka berdua mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Genya.

"Ah ternyata kelelahan, aku kira kak Zenitsu pingsan karena ucapanku."

'Memang karena itu, Nezuko.' Batin Genya dan Tanjirou sweatdrop.

"Oi Monitsu, kau mati ya?" ucap Inosuke sambil menendang-nendang tubuh Zenitsu yang masih tergeletak di lantai.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan Inosuke?!"

Tanjirou yang melihat itu tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak. Ada ada aja tiap hari kelakuan _absurd_ teman-temannya ini.

"Ha?"

Inosuke lalu melihat kertas hasil ulangan yang masih Zenitsu genggam. Ia melihat angka yang tertulis di sana.

'85?'

'Tunggu sebentar...'

"Horaaa! Aku mengalahkanmu Monitsu! Yosha!" Inosuke dengan bangganya berteriak membuat Zenitsu yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itupun bangun.

"Apaan woi, kau berisik sekali!" Zenitsu tak mau kalah ngegas dari Inosuke. Ia merasa Inosuke telah mengganggu tidur indahnya barusan, membuatnya naik pitam dan ingin mengomelinya habis-habisan.

"Kau juga sama berisiknya, horaaa! Lagipula kau cuma mendapatkan nilai 85, lihatlah tuan Inosuke di depanmu ini yang mendapatkan nilai lebih tinggi darimu." Ucap Inosuke sambil memperagakan pose dirinya yang elok dengan beberapa kilauan yang entah datang dari mana.

Zenitsu yang tak terima mendengar ucapan Inosuke pun membalas disertai seringaian mengejeknya.

"Memangnya berapa nilaimu, wahai tuan babi hutan?"

"Sialan, siapa yang kau maksud 'tuan babi hutan' ha?!"

"Sudahlah tunjukkan saja nilaimu, berisik!"

"Mereka mulai lagi ya?" Bisik Genya pada Tanjirou di sampingnya.

"Iya, begitulah." Tanjirou dan Genya hanya bisa menghela nafas jenuh.

Karena tak terima dikatai seperti itu oleh Zenitsu. Dengan segera, Inosuke memperlihatkan kertas hasil ulangan miliknya. Yang sukses membuat Zenitsu melongo tidak percaya.

"K-kau... bagaimana kau mendapatkan nilai setinggi itu?"

"Haha, kan? Sekarang menunduklah, pada tuan Inosuke, hahaha!"

Zenitsu seperti tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat. Bagaimana bisa Inosuke mendapatkan nilai yang lebih tinggi darinya? Tanjirou dan Genya yang penasaran pun ikut mendekat, melihat berapa nilai yang didapatkan Inosuke.

"Woah, Inosuke kau hebat. Kau mendapatkan nilai 90, ya?" Tanjirou kagum dengan Inosuke.

"W-wah tak kusangka, sepertinya aku yang mendapatkan nilai paling rendah disini." Genya yang merasa nilainya paling rendah hanya bisa pasrah dan mengakui nilai Inosuke.

"Kau memangnya dapat berapa Genya?" tanya Zenitsu memastikan.

"Ah, aku cuma dapat 80 saja ini." Balas Genya sambil menunjukkan hasil ulangannya.

"Hahaha, kau bodoh Genta! Menunduklah padaku! Nanti akan kuajari hal-hal yang tak kau mengerti!"

"Kurang ajar, siapa yang kau panggil bodoh hei! Biasanya nilaiku juga lebih tinggi darimu."

"Tetap saja kali ini aku yang tertinggi, hahaha! Kau juga menunduklah padaku Monjiro, nilaimu pasti tak lebih tinggi dari punyaku kan?"

"Eh ah... Sebenarnya aku mendapatkan..."

Tanjirou kemudian menunjukkan kertas hasil ulangan miliknya.

"Sialan, kau mendapatkan 95. Ah, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu suatu saat nanti!"

"Terima kasih, tapi aku masih tak bisa mengalahkan Kanao yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna pada tes ini."

"A-ap-"

Pandangan mereka semua langsung mengarah pada Kanao yang sedang berbicara dengan Nezuko. Kanao terkejut mengapa mereka semua memandanginya dengan tatapan yang terlihat begitu pasrah. Pasrah karena pasti tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Kanao dalam hal kecerdasan.

"Ke-kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu? Ada apa?" Kanao yang penasaran mencoba bertanya.

Dan masing-masing dari mereka hanya bergumam pada diri mereka sendiri.

"Kanao, memang hebat ya." (Tanjirou)

"Sudah jelas kita hanya figuran disini. Kanao memang tidak tertandingi." (Zenitsu)

"Kalau tidak Tanjirou pasti ya Kanao, begitu saja terus sampai kalian berdua menikah." (Genya)

"Eh?" (Tanjirou)

"Sial, dia monster!" (Inosuke)

"Hei, Inosuke... jangan berkata seperti itu pada Kanao." (Tanjirou)

Gumam-gumanan mereka sebenarnya bisa Kanao dengar. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk diam saja dan mendengarkan.

"Kak Kanao, sepertinya mereka semua membicarakan Kakak lho, hihihi."

"Aku merasa tidak enak pada mereka, Nezuko-chan."

"Itu karena Kakak terlalu pintar sih, fufufu."

"Ah tidak juga, kok."

.

Hening sejenak suasana disana untuk beberapa menit sebelum salah satu dari mereka kembali sadar akan sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa semuanya jadi diam begini sih?! Dan lagi, adakah yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa si Inosuke ini bisa mendapatkan nilai yang sangat tinggi?!"

Zenitsu yang sama sekali tidak terima Inosuke mendapatkan nilai lebih tinggi darinya itupun mencoba mencari penjelasan dari yang lain. Ia nampak memandangi satu per satu dari mereka, hingga ia berhenti pada satu sosok yang mengacungkan tangannya.

"Eh Nezuko-chan?" Zenitsu mengangkat salah satu alisnya bingung.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya..." Nezuko mencoba menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui.

*** Flashback : ON ***

**Nezuko's POV**

Pagi itu aku bangun dari tidurku pagi-pagi buta sekali, kira-kira sekitar jam setengah 5 an karena aku sedang kebelet ingin ke toilet. Setelah selesai dari toilet, aku mendengar ada suara berisik dari ruang tengah. Tanpa lama, aku pun mendatangi sumber suara itu. Dan sesampainya di sana, aku terkejut melihat ada seseorang yang tak kusangka akan bangun sepagi ini dengan kegiatan yang tak semestinya dilakukan.

"Kak Inosuke?"

Aku mendekat ke arah kak Inosuke yang sedang bergelangsuran di lantai dengan beberapa buku berserakan di sekitarnya. Apakah kak Inosuke sedang belajar untuk nanti ya? Begitulah pikirku.

"Ah, adiknya Monjiro... apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

'Sudah kuduga, pasti kak Inosuke masih memanggilku dengan sebutan _'adiknya Monjiro'_, hihi.'

"Aku habis dari toilet tadi, kak Inosuke sendiri apa yang sedang Kakak lakukan?"

"Tentu saja aku sedang belajar! Aku tidak mau kalah dari Gonpachiro itu dan yang lainnya."

Mendengar penjelasan kak Inosuke membuatku sedikit kagum, memang benar kalau bicara masalah tekad dan niat maka kak Inosuke lah juaranya. Demi bisa mengalahkan _Kakak, _kak Inosuke rela bangun sepagi ini untuk belajar.

"Wah, kak Inosuke keren! Kakak rela bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk belajar demi mengalahkan kak Tanjirou." ucapku dengan nada kagum dan mata yang berbinar-binar, aku hafal sekali bagaimana cara berkomunikasi dengan kak Inosuke.

"Hahaha, tentu saja dong. Aku kan tuan Inosuke yang bersemangat!"

Kak Inosuke kelihatan sedang bersemangat sekali. Aku jadi ikut merasakan semangatnya, membuatku ingin duduk sebentar sambil menemaninya belajar.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemani kak Inosuke sebentar disini."

"Haha, terima kasih! Kau tak ikut belajar juga?" tanya kak Inosuke yang sekarang sudah dalam posisi duduk bersila dengan salah satu tangannya masih memegang sebuah buku.

Kak Inosuke bisa sangat baik seperti ini dan terkadang membuatku berpikir apakah kak Inosuke mempunyai dua kepribadian? Karena sikapnya bisa langsung bertolak belakang dengan sifat aslinya. Terkadang rasanya aku sedang berbicara dengan kak Inosuke yang berbeda.

"Hem, sepertinya aku juga akan belajar sekalian." Ucapku sambil tersenyum dan mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di lantai. Loh ada yang aneh?

"Bukankah ini buku milik kak Tanjirou ya Kak?" tanyaku kepada kak Inosuke yang sedang membaca buku lainnya.

"Ah iya, aku mengambilnya tadi, haha. Makanya aku belajar dan bangun sepagi ini supaya tidak ada yang mengetahuiku. Dengan begitu aku bisa mengalahkan mereka secara diam-diam, haha."

Mendengar penjelasan kak Inosuke aku jadi tertawa sendiri, kak Inosuke ini lucu dan blak-blakan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" Sepertinya kak Inosuke kebingungan dengan aku yang tiba-tiba tertawa, mungkin ia salah mengiraku sedang menertawainya ya, hehe.

"Bukan kok, aku hanya lucu saja melihat tingkah kak Inosuke yang sedang tidak ingin kalah tetapi malah melakukannya secara diam-diam supaya tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Kak Inosuke memang tidak ada yang mengalahkan kalau soal tekad."

"W-woah, kau benar, aku memang hebat kan? hahaha... Mendengarnya membuatku tambah bersemangat lagi. Kau juga hebat, adiknya Monjiro!"

Sudah kuduga pasti kak Inosuke akan senang dan lebih bersemangat lagi. Kak Inosuke ini mudah ditebak sih.

"Oh ya, kau sendiri tak apa menemaniku belajar seperti ini? Apakah kakakmu tak memarahimu?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula kan sebentar lagi sudah mulai pagi."

"Kau benar juga, kalau begitu aku harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat!"

"Semangat kak Inosuke!"

"Hahaha, yosha!"

Dan begitulah aku menemani kak Inosuke belajar sampai pagi datang dan kira-kira 1 setengah jam kami berdua belajar bersama.

**End of Nezuko's POV**

*** Flashback : OFF ***

"Jadi begitulah kenapa kak Inosuke bisa mendapatkan nilai tinggi.."

"Woahh..." semuanya berdecak kagum setelah mendengar apa yang diceritakan Nezuko, kecuali satu orang tentunya.

"Tak kusangka orang sepertimu bisa mempunyai niat belajar juga ya? Aku jadi terharu kawan." Ucap Genya. Meskipun nada bicara Genya sedikit menyindir, namun ia mengatakannya sesuai apa yang ia rasakan.

"Inosuke, kenapa kau tidak mengajakku belajar juga. Dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu diam-diam seperti itu." Tanjirou yang kagum dengan apa yang Inosuke lakukan mengacungkan 2 jempol ke arah Inosuke, ia merasa bangga seakan telah menjadi orang tua yang mengasuh Inosuke.

"Apa maksudmu itu Monjiro ha?!" Inosuke merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Tanjirou. Karena tujuannya belajar pagi-pagi sekali itu salah satunya adalah untuk mengalahkan Tanjirou. Tetapi itukah reaksi Tanjirou padanya?

"Nezuko-chan, pantas saja kau tadi tidak ada di kamar waktu aku bangun. Ternyata kau menemani Inosuke belajar ya." ucap Kanao sambil mengelus kepala Nezuko pelan.

"Hem... hem..."

Dan dari sekian banyak pujian yang mengarah ke Inosuke, ada satu orang yang dari tadi hanya diam saja sambil memendam aura negatif yang sudah tak tertahankan.

"Z-Zenitsu?"

'Aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini.' Tanjirou sepertinya sudah menduga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Hiyaaaa... Inosuke sialan! Kau berduaan dengan Nezuko-chan sendirian? Pagi-pagi sekali kau sudah mencuri waktu untuk belajar bersama dengan Nezuko-chan? Kau pasti sudah merencanakan ini kan? Kau pasti sengaja melakukannya kan? Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu INOSUKE! TIDAK AKAN! MINTA MAAFLAH PADAKU!"

"Oi, apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

"Sudahlah kau diam saja! Berdiri dan dengarkan, kau harus melakukan ritual untuk menghapus semua dosamu itu woi! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, sama sekali tidak akan pernah!"

"Sepertinya, Inosuke sudah tak bisa diselamatkan ya?" Bisik Genya lagi pada Tanjirou di sebelahnya.

"Y-ya begitulah."

'Ah, seperti deja vu.'

"Hiyaaa... Aku tidak akan-"

_JDAKK_

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dengan telak di tengkuk Zenitsu membuat Zenitsu tak sadarkan diri. Genya lah pelakunya, membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut dan sedikit bertanya-tanya.

"G-Genya? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa kak Zenitsu tak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja, aku hanya membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Setidaknya situasi sekarang sudah tenang. Untuk Zenitsu sendiri, dia baik-baik saja kok." Ucap Genya tersenyum kepada yang lain supaya tidak menciptakan kesan khawatir yang berlebih. Ia sekarang sedang membawa tubuh Zenitsu. Merangkulkan lengan Zenitsu melingkari bahunya.

"Kau mengatakannya dengan santai sekali ya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa." Inosuke hanya bicara blak-blakan melihat pemandangan di depannya ini.

"Aku melakukan ini juga untuk menyelamatkanmu, oi! Dasar..." Genya berteriak karena kesabarannya sudah habis untuk menanggapi perkataan nyerocos Inosuke. Ia pun mendesah pelan, kemudian menatap semua temannya.

"Kalian bisa keluar saja duluan, urusan Zenitsu aman padaku. Palingan setelah ini dia juga akan lupa tentang kejadian barusan."

"T-tunggu.."

"Ada apa Tanjirou?" Genya menatap heran teman satunya ini.

"Kau masih Genya yang aku kenal kan?" Tanjirou mendekat, memperhatikan wajah Genya dengan tatapan seperti melihat orang asing.

"H-hei, hentikan itu Tanjirou... kau jangan ikut-ikutan gila juga."

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda kok. Ya tidak biasanya saja kau bersikap sedikit keras namun tenang seperti ini, seperti bukan kau saja. Eh salah, ini adalah gaya Genya sekali."

"Sudah sudah cepat keluar sana, Zenitsu ini juga berat tahu."

Tanjirou tertawa melihat reaksi Genya tetapi ia menuruti perkataanya kemudian mengajak Kanao, Nezuko dan Inosuke untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Disusul Genya di belakangnya sambil merangkul Zenitsu yang tak sadarkan diri.

Mereka semua berjalan beriringan, sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang memastikan Genya yang sedang menggotong Zenitsu itu baik-baik saja. Melihat kebersamaan hari ini membuat Tanjirou kembali teringat perkataan Kanao semalam.

"_... Bagaimana jika kita nanti diadopsi? Apakah kita masih akan terus bersama seperti ini?"_

"_Apakah kita... masih akan saling mengingat satu sama lain?"_

Tanjirou melirik sekilas Kanao yang berjalan di sampingnya, membuat Kanao juga balas meliriknya. Kanao sadar bahwa dari tadi Tanjirou merasa seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Kanao pun berinisiatif untuk bertanya lebih dulu.

"Ada apa Tanjirou?"

Kanao bertanya, yang sontak membuat kelima anak lainnya kecuali Zenitsu menoleh ke arahnya. Sedangkan Tanjirou malah kelihatan tergagap dengan pertanyaan Kanao yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Uh, tidak ada Kanao. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

Tanjirou sedikit memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Kanao mengangkat salah satu alisnya bingung. Sedangkan yang lain hanya mendengarkan mereka bercakap sambil terus berjalan.

"Hanya saja, aku teringat ucapanmu kemarin malam..."

Semua yang mendengar itu terkejut, Tanjirou kembali menyinggung masalah itu. Kanao hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menyesal karena telah mengatakan hal sembrono seperti itu. Tapi, itulah yang Kanao rasakan. Ia juga sempat mendengar informasi itu sebelumnya, jadi tidak ada salahnya juga kan dirinya mengatakan itu semalam?

"Apakah benar kita akan segera diadopsi?"

Kanao mengangguk, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan 'iya' seakan mulutnya bungkam terhadap masalah ini. Tanpa disadari, mereka semua telah sampai di ruang tengah. Zenitsu yang sebelumnya tak sadarkan diri pun sekarang sudah bangun sambil mengusap matanya. Baru saja ia bangun, tetapi sudah dihadapkan dengan situasi serius semacam ini, begitulah pikirnya. Genya pun menurunkan tubuh Zenitsu yang sudah kembali sadar tersebut.

"Sebenarnya..." Kanao mencoba menjelaskan, ia mengepalkan tangannya untuk tidak termakan emosinya yang cukup kuat. Ini salahnya telah mengatakan hal seperti itu, namun ia juga tak sepenuhnya salah. Ia hanya ingin merealistiskan situasi bahwa kebersamaan mereka disini tidak akan berlangsung 'selamanya'.

*** Flashback : ON ***

**Kanao's POV**

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, ketika aku sedang membawakan buku milik Tamayo-san untuk kukembalikan di mejanya. Aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Nenek dan Tamayo-san yang membahas tentang kami. Tentu saja hal itu membuatku penasaran.

Setelah kutaruh buku tersebut di tempat yang disuruh, aku berjalan mendekati pintu yang disana merupakan ruangan khusus milik Nenek. Nenek dan Tamayo-san sedang berada di dalam, dan membicarakan sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik untuk ikut mendengarkannya. Memang tidak sopan sih, namun bagaimana pun juga mereka sedang membicarakan kami. Mau tidak mau aku ingin ikut tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"_Sepertinya, mereka sudah siap Tamayo-san. Memang agak berat sih... namun ini adalah keputusan terbaik."_

Apa yang dimaksud Nenek dengan _'sudah siap'_ barusan? _'Mereka'_ yang Nenek maksud itu pasti kami kan? _'Keputusan terbaik'_ apalagi itu?

Semua kata-kata itu terlalu berat untukku karena aku masih belum bisa mengetahui maksud ucapan Nenek.

"_Apakah anda telah yakin ingin segera melepas mereka?"_

Eh? Melepas?

"_Aku yakin. Aku sendiri sudah memastikan mereka semua akan bersama keluarga baru yang lebih baik. Kita tidak bisa terus mengekang mereka disini, Tamayo-san. Aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku."_

"_Saya juga mendukung keputusan anda. Mereka telah hidup bersama selama lebih dari 4 tahun disini. Tali persaudaraan dan hubungan kekeluargaan yang mereka bangun pun sudah sangat kuat. Untuk itulah selama 4 tahun ini kita membiarkan mereka untuk selalu bersama dan tidak ingin mereka cepat berpisah. Karena mereka seumuran, selain itu juga kita jarang melihat hubungan anak-anak yang sangat menjaga satu sama lain sekuat mereka, mereka sudah seperti keluarga..."_

_Deg.. Deg.._

"_Namun, kita juga tidak bisa membiarkan kehidupan mereka seperti ini terus. Pasti mereka mempunyai impian masing-masing dan ingin hidup lebih bebas dan bahagia bersama keluarga baru mereka nantinya. Saya menyayangi mereka sudah seperti anak kandung saya sendiri... hiks."_

"_Aku juga sangat menyayangi mereka, bahkan berat untukku sendiri melepas mereka sekaligus. Tapi tenang saja Tamayo-san. Aku telah menemukan keluarga yang cocok untuk mereka semua, meskipun aku juga sedang berencana untuk menyiapkan calon penggantiku nanti. Tapi, akan kupastikan bahwa mereka semua sudah siap."_

"_Terima kasih, anda memang sangat baik hati."_

"_Tolong sampaikan pada mereka saat situasinya sudah pas ya Tamayo-san."_

"_Saya akan melaksanakannya sesuai perintah anda."_

A-apa? Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Aku benar-benar mendengar ini secara langsung kan? Bahwa kita semua akan segera diadopsi? Aku tidak percaya hari seperti ini akan benar-benar datang. Perasaanku campur aduk tidak karuan, rasanya aku ingin jatuh sekarang ini.

Dengan segera aku menjauh dari sana dan menuju ke kamarku. Aku frustasi mendengar ini sendirian, itu artinya sebentar lagi kita semua akan berpisah? Ah, aku tidak mau... aku benar-benar tidak mau. Aku juga sudah tau kalau kita akan berpisah nantinya karena tidak mungkin kita akan hidup disini selamanya. Tapi tetap saja mendengar bahwa hal ini sudah dekat membuatku ingin menangis, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan yang lain.

Aku sangat takut apabila bertemu dengan keluarga yang sama dengan keluargaku yang dulu. Aku masih trauma sekali mengingatnya. Aku belum siap. Nezuko-chan, Tanjirou, dan teman-teman yang lain... aku takut kalau kita nantinya tidak akan bertemu lagi atau melupakan satu sama lain. Aku tidak mau melupakan kalian, aku sangat senang berada disini. Disini adalah tempat paling nyaman dan menyenangkan. Tetapi aku sadar bahwa hari-hari kami akan segera berakhir dalam beberapa minggu ke depan. Apakah kita semua siap?

**End of Kanao's POV**

*** Flashback : OFF ***

"Kanao..."

Semuanya merasa sedih setelah mendengar cerita dari Kanao. Tak disangka bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan diadopsi dan pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan. Mereka juga merasa kasihan kepada Kanao karena telah menanggung beban dan perasaan seperti ini sendirian. Sedangkan Tanjirou sendiri merasa bersalah setelah mendengar cerita dari Kanao. Kanao yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi teman-temannya pun mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"K-kita masih punya beberapa hari kan? Jadi untuk apa kita khawatir? Kita anggap bahwa besok adalah hari terakhir kita disini jadi dengan begitu kita bisa memaksimalkan setiap harinya untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Dengan perasaan seperti itulah kita bisa lebih menghargai waktu kita disini. Beberapa sisa hari tidak akan membuat waktu 4 tahun yang telah kita lewati menjadi sia-sia kan? Kita pasti bisa melakukannya. Se-semangat!"

Semua yang mendengarnya sontak tidak percaya. Tak hanya membulatkan mata, bahkan mulut mereka menganga tanpa mereka sadari. Kanao mengatakan semua itu dengan ekspresi yang lepas, bahkan ia tersenyum dengan sangat tulus. Kanao, gadis yang biasanya diam dan jarang mengutarakan ekspresinya kini berbicara- tidak, bahkan menyemangati teman-teman lainnya dan seakan memberikan harapan bahwa setiap satu hari disini adalah selamanya.

Mereka semua tersenyum bahagia, seakan menganggap hari adopsi itu masih sangat lama. Mendengar perkataan Kanao membuat semuanya termotivasi untuk tetap menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa tanpa memikirkan perasaan menyesal ataupun sedih yang akan datang. Serahkan saja masalah yang besok pada diri yang besok karena hari ini kita juga menghadapi masalah lainnya. Jadi untuk apa terlalu dipikirkan? Begitulah yang mereka pikirkan sekarang.

"Kak Kanao... Kakak hebat." Nezuko langsung berlari memeluk Kanao. Dengan wajah yang berderai air mata, Nezuko menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada tubuh hangat Kanao. Kanao pun mengelus rambut indah Nezuko, menenangkannya perlahan dan membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Tak kusangka, Kanao lah yang akan menenangkan dan menyemangati kita di saat seperti ini. Rasanya kita semua telah tumbuh dan berkembang ya? Hahaha kau kalah kali ini Tanjirou." Ujar Genya sambil tertawa dan menyenggol Tanjirou di sebelahnya, ia ikut senang sekaligus bahagia.

"Kanao, kau benar-benar hebat... tak kusangka kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Padahal situasinya sedang seperti tadi lho. Meskipun aku baru bangun dan ketinggalan beberapa hal, tapi aku paham kok." Kali ini Zenitsu ikut memuji Kanao.

"Sial, kalian berdua benar-benar hebat. Kau dan si Gonpachiro itu, kalian sama-sama hebatnya, bisa mengatakan hal setenang ini. Aku pasti akan mengalahkan kalian berdua. Tunggu saja!" Sekarang giliran si anak bertopeng babi Inosuke yang melontarkan kata-kata pujian pada Kanao.

Kanao hanya ikut tertawa kecil menanggapi pujian yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya ini. Rona tipis menghiasi wajahnya seakan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya ikut merasa senang.

"Kanao..."

Kalimat kali ini datang dari orang yang paling Kanao tunggu. Ia menoleh ke arahnya dan melihat wajah Tanjirou dengan senyuman yang sangat-sangat tulus dan manis, seakan senyuman itu sengaja ditujukan untuk Kanao.

"Terima kasih ya."

"Eh, kau hanya berucap terima kasih saja, Tanjirou? Yakin?" sahut Zenitsu yang heran.

"Memangnya kau sudah kehabisan kata-kata ya?" Genya juga menanggapi ucapan Tanjirou.

Tanjirou menarik nafasnya perlahan dan menghembuskannya. Ia tersenyum lalu membalas.

"Karena itulah kata-kata yang sangat pas untuk saat ini."

Mendengarnya membuat ketiga teman laki-lakinya itu diam antara mengerti atau masa bodoh karena kebingungan. Mereka ingat kalau pemikiran Tanjirou itu berbeda dari pemikiran mereka bertiga.

Namun bagi Kanao, itu berarti lain. Memang hanya itu, namun ucapan terima kasih Tanjirou kali ini berbeda dari yang biasanya. Hanya _terima kasih_ namun sukses membuat wajah Kanao memerah padam. Mungkin ada maksud lain yang tersematkan dari 'terima kasih' Tanjirou kali ini. Senjata _ultimate _Tanjirou memang tidak pernah meleset bagi Kanao.

"Sama-sama, semuanya."

Kanao tersenyum lalu membalas dengan singkat, sesingkat ucapan _terima kasih_ Tanjirou barusan. Namun, yang lain bisa paham dan merasakan bahwa kalimat _'sama-sama'_ yang diucapkan Kanao barusan itu terasa begitu tulus. Sekarang mereka paham kenapa Tanjirou hanya mengatakan 'terima kasih' tadi.

'_Dan juga sama-sama, Tanjirou.'_

.

.

.

Sore harinya, mereka masih berkumpul di ruang tengah panti asuhan. Hingga salah seorang dari mereka mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hei teman-teman, ini memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan yang tadi sih, hanya saja aku kepikiran tentang hal ini..." Zenitsu membuka percakapan. Anak-anak lain pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mendengarkan Zenitsu.

"Akankah kita semua bisa bertemu lagi? Maksudku, setelah kita semua diadopsi nanti?"

Semuanya diam tak menjawab, atau lebih ke bingung ingin menjawab dengan apa.

"A-aku tidak tahu..."

"Aku juga.. tidak tahu."

Cuma itu kalimat yang terlontarkan dari masing-masing individu. Mereka berenam nampak ragu dengan apa yang barusan mereka dengar. Akankah mereka bisa bertemu lagi kelak kemudian hari? Bukan mustahil memang, namun rasanya itu sangat sulit.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berenam, tidak ada yang ingin memulai kembali percakapan. Hingga salah seorang anak berambut hitam kemerahan itu mengangkat tangannya. Ia nampak menemukan sebuah ide. Iya, bukan Tanjirou namanya kalo tidak memiliki berbagai macam ide di kepalanya.

"Hmm.. bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah janji?" ucap Tanjirou bersemangat.

"Janji?" sahut Zenitsu yang bingung mendengar ucapan Tanjirou.

"Iya sebuah janji! Janji untuk kita nanti saat sudah dewasa." Tanjirou menjawab kebingungan Zenitsu sambil memegang pundaknya.

"Janji apa, Tanjirou?" Kanao ikut menyahut pembicaraan tersebut.

"Janji supaya kita bisa mengingat satu sama lain, meskipun kita nanti sudah diadopsi, atau menemukan keluarga baru. Jadi, saat kita sudah dewasa nanti.. kita tidak akan melupakan satu sama lain. Karena kita sudah berjanji, kan?" Tanjirou menjelaskannya dengan penuh semangat. Matanya berbinar-binar serta senyumannya di wajahnya itu tak sedetik pun hilang saat ia berbicara.

Mendengar penjelasan Tanjirou yang begitu antusias, kelima anak yang lain pun tersenyum lebar. Mereka juga jadi bersemangat mengikuti ajakan Tanjirou yang sudah seperti pemimpin bagi mereka. Karena pemikiran Tanjirou paling dewasa daripada yang lain. Dan sudah lebih dewasa dari anak-anak seumurannya.

"AYO KITA LAKUKAN JANJI INI! HORAA!" seru Inosuke bersemangat yang membuat kelima anak lainnya juga ikut bersemangat untuk melakukan janji ini.

"Yosh, ayo lakukan.." Genya sepertinya juga setuju.

"Rasanya mendebarkan.. Kakak hebat." Ucap Nezuko.

"Ah, bukan kok. Aku melakukan ini semua demi kita nanti." Ucap Tanjirou sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian, ia menggandeng tangan Nezuko dan Kanao yang berada di sebelahnya, membentuk sebuah formasi lingkaran dengan keenam dari mereka sedang bergandengan tangan.

"Baiklah, kalian semua siap?" ucap Tanjirou mengawali perjanjian ini. Sambil melihat kelima anak lainnya, memastikan bahwa mereka sudah siap untuk melakukan ini.

"Siap." Seru anak yang lain bersamaan.

"Yosh, aku mulai ya..."

"... Kalian ikuti aku ya..." seru Tanjirou dengan antusiasnya.

"Satu..."

"Dua..."

"Tiga..."

"Kita berjanji untuk tidak melupakan satu sama lain meskipun kita sudah diadopsi oleh keluarga baru kita. Kita berjanji untuk selalu menjaga hubungan ini meskipun kita telah terpisah jarak yang sangat jauh. Kita berjanji untuk selalu mengenang segala kebersamaan yang pernah kita lakukan di panti asuhan ini..." Mereka mengatakannya dengan lantang, bersamaan dan kompak. Dipimpin oleh Tanjirou dan diikuti yang lainnya.

"Dan untuk penutup janji kita..." ucap Tanjirou. Sebelum melanjutkan kalimat janji bersama, ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan lalu menatap kelima temannya yang masih dalam posisi melingkar bergandengan tangan.

"Baiklah, ayo..."

"... Kita berjanji untuk berkumpul kembali setelah kita semua sudah sukses pada waktunya... Menceritakan semua hal yang telah terjadi pada hidup kita selama ini. Sebagai bukti bahwa kita semua telah mengikat hubungan keluarga di panti asuhan ini dalam waktu yang sangat singkat."

Dengan begini perjanjian mereka pun selesai. Semuanya bernafas lega sekarang, mereka telah melaksanakan sebuah janji yang akan mereka ingat setelah mereka semua keluar dari panti asuhan ini.

"Woah, tadi itu benar-benar mendebarkan... aku sampai tidak bisa bernafas tadi, huhh." Ujar Zenitsu sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Kau masih mending tidak bisa bernafas, aku malah bernafas terus dari tadi karena kata-kata yang diucapkan terlalu banyak dan cepat." Keluh Inosuke sambil melepas topeng babinya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Sudah, jangan ribut. Baru beberapa detik kalian mengucapkan janji, sudah mau mulai lagi?" Ucap Genya menengahi mereka berdua.

"Tunggu saja, pasti kita akan merindukan momen-momen ini saat sudah keluar dari sini nanti. Aku jamin." Tanjirou tersenyum lega, meskipun di wajahnya terpasang ekspresi sendu namun suasana hatinya begitu tenang.

"Sudahlah Tanjirou, jangan membuatku ikut sedih juga."

"Ah, tenang saja Zenitsu. Aku hanya sedikit membayangkannya saja, hehe."

"Kau ini Tanjirou, padahal umurmu baru 10 tahun lebih sedikit tapi kau bisa memikirkan semua ini seakan ini adalah hal yang mudah."

"Ne Zenitsu, apakah kau tak ingin melihat kembali panti asuhan ini setelah dewasa nanti? Bagaimana pun juga kita besar disini lho, bersama. Pasti indah kan membayangkannya?"

"Kau benar sih, pasti menyenangkan ya rasanya. Hanya saja apakah kita bisa menepati janji yang kita buat itu?"

"Entahlah, untuk itulah kita berjanji, kan?"

Untuk beberapa saat, kalimat Tanjirou tadi benar-benar merasuk di hati Zenitsu. Bisa tidaknya kan kita belum tau sebelum mencobanya kan?

"..._Untuk itulah kita berjanji, kan?"_

'Sial, kau benar-benar keren Tanjirou. Aku harap kau sukses di kemudian hari nanti.'

Zenitsu menghela nafasnya sesaat sebelum membalas perkataan Tanjirou.

"Kau benar juga ya."

"Nah kan."

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Nenek menyuruh ke enam anaknya itu untuk berfoto bersama. Sekaligus foto kenang-kenangan untuk mereka kenang nantinya saat sudah keluar dari panti asuhan. Tak disangka, hari adopsi datang semakin cepat.

"Ayo, kalian semua merapat, jangan ada spasi atau jarak di antara kalian ya." ucap seorang fotografer yang sedang menata ke enam anak di panti asuhan itu.

"Santai, dan rileks saja ya. Jangan takut dengan kameranya, ini tidak mengigit kok, hehe." Fotografer itu terlihat sangat bisa membuat anak-anak itu tenang.

"Nah, sip. Jangan lupa tersenyum ya?"

"Baik, satu... dua... tiga."

_Ckrekk_

Beberapa foto telah berhasil diambil, Nenek pun ikut berfoto di antara beberapa foto tersebut. Salah satu foto yang sudah jadi diperlihatkan kepada mereka.

Memperlihatkan foto ke enam anak yang sedang tersenyum dengan beberapa gaya mereka masing-masing dan juga Nenek yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Hahaha, lihat ini, Inosuke nampak sangat lucu tanpa topeng babinya. Kenapa kau tak memasang topeng babimu itu Inosuke?" Ejek Zenitsu pada Inosuke yang berada di sampingnya.

"Diam kau Monitsu, kalau aku memakainya, kalian tidak akan mengenaliku saat dewasa nanti, kan?"

"Apa?! Ini benar-benar kau Inosuke? Apakah otakmu sudah tertukar dengan otak milik Tanjirou sehingga pikiranmu mendadak dewasa? Hiahahaha."

Mendengar penjelasan Inosuke membuat Zenitsu dan yang lainnya ikut tertawa.

"Berisik, kau Monitsu!"

_Plakk_

"Hei, itu sakit tahu!" Zenitsu mengelus kepalanya yang sakit karena Inosuke memukulnya.

"Itu salahmu karena berisik!"

"Hahaha, kalian berdua pasti akan merindukan _keakuran_ kalian saat ini suatu hari nanti." Genya tak henti-hentinya menyindir tingkah Zenitsu dan Inosuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, karena tubuhku yang paling besar pasti kalian akan dengan mudah mengingatku nanti, percayalah, haha." Sekarang Genya yang mencoba memberikan kesan terhadap fotonya.

"Oh si rambut kuncung itu ya?" Ucap Inosuke polos dengan muka tak bersalahnya.

"Hei, memang benar sih tapi namaku Genya, Genya tahu, jangan lupakan itu. Terutama kau Inosuke."

"Aku pasti akan mengingatmu. Karena kau yang paling aneh."

"Sialan kau!"

"Hahaha, Genya kena sendiri kan? Tapi coba lihat, Nezuko-chan dan Kanao terlihat sangat cantik di foto. Karena Kanao punya Tanjirou, jadi aku memuji Nezuko-chan saja kalau begini."

"A-apa maksudmu punyaku, Zenitsu?" Wajah Tanjirou dan Kanao sudah semerah tomat tentunya. Mereka sangat salah tingkah sekarang.

"Wajahmu sudah semerah itu lho pak ketua, jangan pura-pura polos lagi." Sindiran Genya kali ini mengenai Tanjirou.

"Kau jangan ikut-ikutan Genya! Ah, dasar."

"Kak Zenitsu terlihat menggemaskan di foto lho, coba lihat!"

"Huwaaa, kau benar-benar mengatakannya Nezuko-chan? Hiyaa, aku senang sekali."

"Mukanya seperti mau menangis tuh!"

"Hei, kau diam saja Inosuke!"

"Sudah, sudah..." Lerai Genya.

'Tanjirou terlihat sangat manis di foto ini.' Batin Kanao yang tidak mau mengucapkannya dengan terus terang seperti yang lain.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Kanao?" ucap Tanjirou yang membuat Kanao terkejut dan menutupi wajahnya.

"T-tidak apa-apa kok." Mendengar balasan Kanao, Tanjirou hanya bisa menghela nafas.

'Jujur saja, Nezuko sangat manis disini. Dan Kanao, terlihat begitu c-cantik? Ah, apa yang kupikirkan.' Batin Tanjirou sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita semua pasti akan mengingat ini kan?" ucap Zenitsu yang menyadarkan lamunan semua orang.

"T-tentu saja. Foto ini adalah bukti kebersamaan kita semua disini."

Ucapan Tanjirou menenangkan hati yang lainnya. Membuat mereka seperti tergerak untuk tersenyum berdasarkan keinginan hati mereka masing-masing.

'(Kak)/Tanjirou, kau benar-benar hebat.' Batin semuanya sekaligus sambil memandang sosok yang mereka sebut.

Di sela-sela itu...

"Ah, besok ya?" gumam Zenitsu pada dirinya sendiri sambil meneteskan air matanya. Ia menghela nafas dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

'Sepertinya aku duluan.'

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 5 selesai, huh. Dewasa banget ya bocah-bocah ini. Tontonannya upin-ipin sih mereka. Sepertinya mulai dari sini bakal lebih cepat lagi alurnya. Dan juga maafkan segala kekurangan yang tertera di fic ini, wkwk :D

* * *

.

.

.

** Dylan000**

Okeh kak siap masukannya. Makasih lho ya, makasih banget.

Nah iya kan? Aku juga udah ngerasain pas nulis chapter 1. Aku ngerasa ini udah bukan kelakuan anak seumurannya, sering kusinggung di chapter-chapter sebelumnya juga. Karena aku referensinya itu upin-ipin sih, padahal di serial itu ya gak relevan juga... soalnya anak tk tapi pemikirannya udah cukup dewasa dari anak-anak seumurannya. Kalo untuk anak-anak pas usia 10 tahun, aku merhatiin dari sudut pandang anak-anak di anime Yakusoku no Neverland, karena disitu anak-anaknya juga udah out of the box banget pemikirannya wkwkwk. Jadi ya kek gini deh :v bener-bener kebawa karakter mereka :D

Mari berharap happy ending, dan semoga si mc gak mati. Shonen jump tapi gitu amat tone suasananya :v karakternya terlalu banyak yang dinistakan T-T

Makasih sudah selalu mampir kak dan sempet-sempetin baca, makasih juga krisarannya... banyak-banyak makasih deh pokoknya wkwk. Kalo gini nih malah jadi tambah semangat rasanya wkwk. Arigatou~ 😊

.

** Strawberry Cheesecake14**

Iya mbak paling enak nistain mereka berdua soalnya. Karakter barbar ketemu karakter ngotot kek Zenitsu wkwk. Andai momen seperti tankana waktu 10 tahun ini banyak di anime, biasanya osananajimi banyak losenya deh pas udah gede wkwk.

Tapi sekalinya udah punya kakak pasti nyesel lho wkwkwk, apalagi kalo beda gender sih, agak susah akurnya. Kalo aku sendiri sih juga ada adik cowok, dulu gak akur sekarang akur sih, berbagi hobi yang sama meski umur terpaut 6 tahun :v (apaan malah curhat)

Plz, aku juga berharap Tanjirou gak mati di manga, plz lah croc-sensei jangan matiin doi

Setelah ini memang alurnya bakal maju cepet banget mbak, yang lama memang orientasi mereka pas masih di panti asuhan hehe. Ini juga insom lagi kok, jam 2 baru kelar ngetiknya :v

Coba tonton yang yakusoku no naverland mbak, seru banget dijamin... kalo anohana, duh.. luka lama sih itu :v

Makasih mbak telah mampir dan sempet-sempetin bacanya. Huhu terharu aku, meski fic ini gaje banget sumpah dah. Pokoknya makasih banyakkk yah wkwkwk 😊

.

.

.

**Next Chapter : Kita Akan Bertemu Lagi, Kan?**

.

.

.

Terima kasih ya bagi yang sudah mampir dan supportnya, terima kasih banyak pokoknya 😊


	6. Chapter 6 - Kita Akan Bertemu Lagi, Kan?

"_Ah, besok ya?" gumam Zenitsu pada dirinya sendiri sambil meneteskan air matanya. Ia menghela nafas dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas._

'_Sepertinya aku duluan.'_

"_Ada apa Zenitsu?"_

"_Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Tanjirou."_

'_Sepertinya yang lain belum mengetahui ya? Kalau besok aku akan diadopsi?'_

'_Selamat tinggal semuanya dan sampai jumpa lagi...'_

.

.

.

**Chapter 6 – Kita Akan Bertemu Lagi, Kan?**

.

.

.

**Zenitsu's POV**

Pagi itu aku mengemasi barang-barangku bersama Tamayo-san. Suasana pagi itu berbeda dengan pagi yang biasanya. Pagi yang sepi melihat beberapa pakaian yang biasanya aku pakai di panti asuhan ini tergeletak tak beraturan di ranjang. Kutatap ranjang itu dengan sayu, sembari memasukkan tumpukan pakaian itu ke dalam tas yang berukuran sedang itu.

Aku bisa melihat beberapa ranjang di sebelahku yang terlihat kosong karena si pemilik sudah berada di bawah, mempersiapkan kepergianku tentunya. Aku mengingat dengan jelas apa saja momen yang pernah terjadi disini, semuanya terlewat begitu cepat seakan baru kemarin aku berada disini namun sekarang sudah harus berpisah begitu saja. Memang benar, waktu itu tetap berjalan tidak peduli kau mau sedih, senang ataupun sakit sekalipun. Waktu akan terus berputar membentuk hari baru dan meninggalkan hari kemarin bersama kenangannya. Dan sekarang, aku merasakannya.

Kuputar pandanganku mengelilingi kamar, dari atas sampai bawah, dari ujung sampai pangkal semuanya kupandangi lekat-lekat. Atmosfir nostalgia begitu terasa, rasanya aku sudah merindukan panti asuhan ini beserta isinya. Bahkan belum juga pergi, aku sudah ingin kembali ke sini. Aku hanya tak ingin berpisah dengan mereka secepat ini. Aku masih ingin terus berada disini, bermain, bercerita dan bercanda bersama. Namun, semua itu hanya akan menjadi kenangan bagiku untuk sekarang.

Lalu aku memegang foto yang kulihat kemarin bersama yang lain. Itu adalah foto kami berenam bersama dengan Nenek. Disitu ada Genya, Inosuke, Aku, Tanjirou, Nezuko-chan dan Kanao, lalu di belakang kami ada Nenek yang tersenyum. Nenek memberikan foto ini kepada kami masing-masing sebagai kenang-kenangan. Ah, aku tak tahan lagi, melihat foto ini membuatku teringat kembali dengan karakter-karater mereka semuanya. Nezuko-chan, Tanjirou, dan yang lainnya... apakah kita benar-benar akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti?

Tak terasa air mataku jatuh begitu saja, aku menangis. Iya tentu saja aku menangis, bahkan untuk orang secengeng aku itu adalah hal yang sangat lumrah. Kenapa semua ingatan ini mendadak muncul di saat kita ingin berpisah? Kenapa hari terakhir selalu menyadarkan kita bahwa hari-hari sebelumnya adalah hari yang tak akan pernah bisa didapatkan lagi.

Aku benci dengan otak dan hati manusia, membuatku berpikir dan merasakan perasaan yang menyesakkan seperti ini. Kalau saja aku bukan _aku_ yang sekarang pasti aku bisa menyikapinya dengan lebih tegar kan? Tegar? Hah? Tentu saja itu hanyalah omong kosong. Semua orang pada dasarnya memiliki perasaan yang sama. Sekalipun ia tidak menangis sekarang, aku yakin ia pasti akan menyesalinya suatu hari nanti. Dunia itu sempit tahu, begitu pula hati dan pemikiran manusia. T-tunggu dulu, kenapa aku mendadak bisa berpikir sedewasa ini? Ini pasti karena aku ketularan Tanjirou, haha.

'Tanjirou... kau pasti juga menangis kan? Haha.'

Semua barangku sudah kumasukkan ke dalam tas. Tak lupa ku seka bekas air mataku yang sudah berhenti mengalir dan tersenyum kepada kamar ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku jadi ingat dulu Genya dan Tanjirou menenangkanku saat pertama kali datang ke sini. Haha, nostalgia sekali ya rasanya.

"Huft, baiklah saatnya berpisah." Gumamku pelan.

'Terima kasih kamar yang tiap hari telah melindungiku, menemani dan menjagaku semalaman dari hawa dingin yang menyerang saat tidur.'

Sambil berjalan menuruni tangga di belakang Tamayo-san, sedikit terbayang di benak bagaimana orang tua angkatku nantinya. Semoga saja mereka adalah orang yang baik. Tapi kudengar-dengar sih dari Tamayo-san tadi pagi, kalau calon orang tua angkatku itu merupakan pemilik pabrik pembuat AC _(Air Conditioner)._ Wow, mereka adalah orang yang hebat ya... aku juga ingin menjadi seperti mereka saat sudah dewasa nanti.

.

.

Tiba sudah aku di ruang yang sama dengan ruang saat aku dulu diperkenalkan Nenek untuk pertama kali. Di situ aku melihat Tanjirou, Kanao, Genya, Nezuko-chan dan Inosuke sedang menatapku dengan tatapan sedih. Jangan melihatku seperti itu dong, aku jadi ingin menangis lagi kan?

Dan di dekat pintu atau bisa dibilang ruang tamu, aku bisa melihat dua orang suami istri yang sedang duduk di kursi dan berbincang dengan Nenek. Apakah mereka berdua adalah orang tua angkatku nanti? Yang laki-laki memiliki rambut putih sepanjang bahu sedangkan yang perempuan mempunyai rambut hitam yang cukup panjang dengan mata yang bulat. Ah, mereka berdua sepertinya orang tua yang baik.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku turun menghampiri kelima temanku dan berteriak ke arahnya.

"Teman-teman!"

"Kak/Zenitsu/Monitsu!"

Kami semua berpelukan satu sama lain, haha mungkin cuma di perpisahan seperti inilah kami bisa berpelukan seperti ini, bahkan Inosuke yang biasanya barbar itu pun juga menghilangkan sifat gengsinya untuk beberapa saat. Ah, rasanya menyedihkan sekali mengetahui ini adalah momen terakhirku bersama mereka.

Aku mengatakan kalimat perpisahan kepada mereka satu per satu. Benar-benar perasaan menyesakkan macam apa ini. Apakah aku bisa menahannya?

Yang pertama tentu saja, Tanjirou. Orang yang paling dewasa di antara semuanya, bahkan hanya berkata saja dia sudah bisa membuat lawan bicaranya mengaguminya. Aku kagum dengannya, Tanjirou adalah orang yang baik, terlalu baik kalau menurutku sih. Berat rasanya berpisah dengannya.

"Zenitsu, bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini? Kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Tanjirou dengan nada khawatir. Bahkan matanya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca itu membuatku ingin menamparnya, seperti bukan Tanjirou yang biasanya.

Kau biasanya itu tenang dengan kata-kata mutiaramu yang membuat orang lain jadi tidak sedih lagi, tapi sekarang kau lah yang menunjukkan ekspresi menyedihkan seperti itu, hah hati manusia itu sama saja, hehe.

"Tentu saja aku sedih. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, kita akan saling mengingat satu sama lain kan? Bukankah kau sudah membuat kita berjanji, Tanjirou?"

"Lagipula sebentar lagi kalian juga akan diadopsi kan? Jadi jangan saling melupakan satu sama lain. Aku memang duluan tapi kita semua kan akan berpisah dan bertemu lagi." ucapku sambil tersenyum pada mereka.

Aku pura-pura bisa mengatakannya dengan tenang meskipun di dalam hatiku rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Kenapa harus aku yang pertama kali berpisah dari mereka? Huwa, aku ingin mengulangi hari-hariku disini.

"Zenitsu..."

"Aku akan mengingatmu, teman. Kau adalah orang paling baik yang pernah kukenal selama ini. Jaga dirimu ya. Jangan sampai kau menangis karena kepergianku ya? Hahaha..."

Jeda singkat kubuat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatku, aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam kemudian kukeluarkan semuanya. Beban berat hilang begitu saja bersama udara yang aku keluarkan. Rasanya seperti membuang kesedihanku.

"... jangan lupakan aku ya?"

"Zenitsu... kami pasti tidak akan melupakanmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana ya. Kami semua akan merindukanmu. Dan jangan lupakan kami juga ya, ingatlah kami sebagai keluarga yang dulu selalu bersamamu. Hati-hati."

Tanjirou menepuk bahuku kemudian tersenyum, ia memang selalu tahu bagaimana caranya menenangkan orang.

"Terima kasih, Tanjirou."

Lalu setelah bersalaman dengan Tanjirou, aku melanjutkan salam perpisahanku kepada yang lain. Kualihkan pandanganku ke anak yang memiliki badan paling besar yaitu Genya.

"Genya, kau akan merindukanku kan kawan? Kau tahu kau memang orang yang penampilannya paling garang dan juga sangar tapi kau itu lembut, aku yakin kau pasti akan merindukanku, hahaha."

Lawakan itu aku lontarkan kepadanya. Aku tahu Genya ini orang yang cara bicaranya jujur dan blak-blakan apa adanya. Meskipun terkadang dia juga bisa sangat satir tetapi maksudnya baik kok.

"Sudah pasti aku akan merindukan temanku yang paling merepotkan dan cengeng ini, bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu kalau teriakan dan tangisanmu masih terukir jelas di dalam kepalaku, bahkan sampai saat ini, hahaha."

Nah kan benar? Ia bisa sangat jujur dan satir di saat bersamaan. Ia mengatakan 'merindukan' tetapi masih tidak bisa menghilangkan kata-kata bersifat 'ejekan' pada kalimatnya, haha. Dan lagi, Genya malah tertawa dengan santainya meskipun aku bisa mendengar nada sedih di setiap katanya yang barusan ia ucapkan. Dia ini juga tipikal orang tsundere sih menurutku, meskipun kadar tingkat ke-tsunderean Genya masih di bawah Inosuke.

"Semoga saja saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, kesatiranmu itu bertambah (hilang) ya Genya."

"Semoga saat pertemuan kita selanjutnya, kecengenganmu itu juga bertambah (hilang) ya, Zenitsu."

Kami berdua saling melontarkan kalimat satir dengan maksud yang sebenarnya baik, haha.

"Jaga dirimu, kawan."

"Kau juga, Genya."

Dan dengan begitu aku menjabat tangan Genya dan beralih ke Inosuke yang sedang tak memasang topeng babinya hari ini, jadi aku bisa melihat wajah perempuannya itu dengan jelas.

"Hei, Inosuke... kau tak mau menyalamiku?" Aku sedikit meninggikan suaraku kepadanya, supaya ia bisa dengan jelas mendengarku berbicara. Aku tahu betul dengan sifat Inosuke ini.

"Untuk apa aku harus menyalami orang yang akan segera keluar dari sini, haha! Dengan begini aku menang darimu!"

Lagi-lagi dia mengeluarkan kalimat tidak jelasnya. Entah apa sih maksud orang ini tiap hari.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku lanjut yang lain saja."

"Tunggu horaa!"

Sesaat sebelum aku beranjak menuju ke arah Kanao, aku mendengar ia berteriak padaku. Memang Inosuke itu orang yang sangat tsundere. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menengok ke arahnya, ia nampak menundukkan kepala dan seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku juga melihatnya mengepalkan tangannya, t-tunggu... apakah Inosuke mau memukulku? Beberapa detik kemudian ia melayangkan genggaman tangannya ke arahku, membuatku dengan refleks memejamkan mata dan melindungi wajahku dengan kedua tangan.

Tapi, tidak ada yang menghantamku... Are? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Perlahan aku pun membuka mata dan menurunkan lengan yang sebelumnya kugunakan untuk melindungi wajah. Aku terkejut melihat kepalan tangan Inosuke yang berada tepat beberapa centimeter di depan dadaku. Ah, aku mengerti maksudnya.

"Jangan mati dulu sampai kita bertemu lagi ya, Monitsu!" ucap Inosuke dengan lantang namun hawa sedih jelas sekali menyelimuti kalimatnya.

Meskipun kata-katanya terdengar menyakitkan, tetapi aku mengerti dengan sangat betul maksud Inosuke. Dia benar-benar tsundere sebagai seseorang yang barbar. Aku pun tersenyum dan membalas tos tangannya itu.

_Toss_

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan mati, bodoh. Karena satu-satunya orang yang mengancam nyawaku selama ini adalah dirimu, hahaha..."

Aku menghela nafasku sejenak, kupejamkan mata sebentar seakan aku bisa mengingat semua kilas balik apa yang pernah kulakukan bersama Inosuke secara _slow motion_. Bisa dibilang, aku adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya meskipun ia sering menyerangku tiba-tiba, hehe. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan semua kenangan itu, karena pasti saat kita semua bertemu lagi, kita sudah berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih dewasa tentunya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, kawan."

"Haha, aku akan selalu baik-baik saja! Tenang saja!"

"Aku tahu itu, hahaha."

Dengan begitu perpisahanku dengan Inosuke selesai. Selanjutnya aku beralih ke tempat Kanao yang berada di dekat Nezuko.

"Kanao, aku pergi dulu ya... jaga Nezuko-chan baik-baik karena aku sudah tidak ada disini bersamanya, huhuhu." Nada bicaraku menjadi lebih lebay dari sebelumnya, aku tahu itu.

"Kau juga ya Zenitsu, semoga kau betah bersama dengan keluarga barumu di sana. Kami akan selalu merindukanmu, dan tentu saja Nezuko-chan akan kujaga." Nada bicara Kanao terdengar sangat lembut, dan dia juga manis sekali ketika mengatakan itu. Namun, aku tahu kalau Kanao itu milik Tanjirou seorang dan aku juga hanya menyimpan rasa ini kepada Nezuko-chan saja hehe.

"Jaga dirimu ya Kanao, kurangi rasa malu-malu kalau sedang bersama Tanjirou meskipun kebersamaan kalian selalu saja membuatku iri sampai mati, haha."

"Hei, apa yang kau maksud Zenitsu?"

"Hahaha..."

Aku bisa mendengar Tanjirou yang sedikit berteriak kebingungan.

'Peka sedikit lah, hei. Kanao ini menyukaimu tahu. Membuatku iri saja.'

Kanao yang mendengar itu sudah pasti memerah wajahnya sampai diam dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sepertinya aku berhasil mengatakan senjata pamungkas yang membuatnya terbayang di dunia fantasinya.

'Huh, aku harap kalian berdua juga bisa bersatu lagi suatu saat nanti.'

Setelah selesai dengan Kanao, kualihkan pandanganku ke Nezuko-chan yang matanya masih mengalirkan air mata. Aku sedih sekaligus senang Nezuko-chan menangisi kepergianku. Tetapi, aku ingin Nezuko-chan melihatku dengan tersenyum sampai langkah kakiku tidak terdengar lagi di panti asuhan ini.

"Nezuko-chan..." Panggilku dengan amat halus. Mungkin ia bisa merasakan nada sedih yang tercampur dengan suara halus yang kubuat barusan.

Nezuko-chan berhenti mengusap air matanya, ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya yang mungil itu untuk menatapku. Tatapan kesedihan terpancar dari matanya, membuatku ingin memeluknya. Aku amat menyayangi gadis yang lebih muda 1 tahun dariku ini. Keceriaannya, sifat riangnya, keramahannya, sikapnya yang mudah akrab dengan siapapun itu membuatku terlampau gemas setiap kali aku menangkap sosoknya yang imut nan menggemaskan. Aku akan sangat merindukannya. Karena dia lah sosok pertama yang mengingatkanku tentang betapa lemah, rapuh dan cengengnya diriku ketika pertama kali dikenalkan di sini.

Aku masih ingat waktu pertama kali datang, ia menghampiriku bersama kotak tisu yang dibawanya. Ia lalu mengambil selembar tisu keluar dan memberikannya padaku. Sontak itu memberiku kesan luar biasa hangat yang tak tergantikan dengan apapun.

"_Kak, tisu?"_

Ah, sudah lama sekali ya. Itu sudah lebih dari 4 tahun yang lalu. Tetapi ingatan itu masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang -bukan sekarang, namun sampai beberapa tahun ke depan, iya mungkin.

"Kak Zenitsu, sudah mau pergi?" Nada bicara Nezuko-chan terdengar lirih, ia terisak. Di saat seperti inilah aku harus bisa menenangkannya.

"Nezuko-chan, kak Zenitsu tidak akan pergi selamanya kok. Memang sih kak Zenitsu akan pergi meninggalkan kalian tapi kita pasti akan bertemu lagi kan? Kita sudah janji kok, jadi jangan khawatir, aku juga akan merindukan Nezuko-chan, fufufu."

Air mataku keluar lagi, sial. Aku memang tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dengan sigap, kuusap air mata yang mengalir itu sebelum menjadi deras. Aku tidak ingin Nezuko-chan melihatku menangis seperti ini. Ah, kapan kita akan bertemu lagi Nezuko-chan? Aku sudah sangat amat merindukanmu sekarang.

_Grep!_

'A-apa yang sedang kurasakan ini? Nezuko-chan me-memelukku?'

"Kak Zenitsu hati-hati disana ya? Jaga diri Kakak baik-baik, aku juga akan merindukan Kakak kok. Aku _menyayangi_ Kak Zenitsu."

Air mataku banjir, keluar sendirinya. Aku tidak bisa tidak membalas pelukan Nezuko-chan. Aku balas memeluknya, melimpahkan air mataku bersamanya, berdua. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di depan mataku ini. Nezuko-chan memelukku dan mengatakan _menyayangiku_? Ya meskipun maksud kata _menyayangi _barusan adalah sebagai sesama keluarga atau lebih diibaratkan sebagai kakak baginya. Tetapi tentu saja itu membuatku sangat bahagia, mungkin ini adalah kebahagiaan dari sebuah perpisahan.

"A-aku juga menyayangi Nezuko-chan, huwaaa... Nezuko-chan jaga baik-baik dirimu disini ya. Jangan lupakan Kakak oke? Jangan bersedih dan selalu tersenyum ya Nezuko-chan. Suatu saat nanti kalau bisa Kakak akan menghubungimu lagi. Sampai jumpa lagi, Nezuko-chan. Dadah~."

"Kak Zenitsu juga." Nezuko-chan benar-benar tersenyum. Membuat gars di ujung bibirku juga ikut terangkat melihat betapa manisnya senyuman gadis di depanku ini. Mereka yang melihat kami berdua pun ikut tersenyum.

Aku benar-benar terbawa suasana. Suasana ini membuatku ingin berhenti berpikir dan menyerahkan semua kendali pada perasaanku. Aku ingin tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang timbul karena hati yang tak bisa lepas dari sesuatu yang sangat dekat. Aku sedih sekaligus bahagia. Sedih karena ini adalah hari terakhirku dan bahagia karena aku bisa melihat Nezuko-chan tersenyum. Isakanku bahkan terdengar seperti nada kebahagiaan. Membuatku berpikir kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi saat aku mau pergi.

Beberapa menit setelah aku berpamitan dengan anak-anak lain, aku bisa melihat orang tua angkatku yang berjalan dari ruang tamu, menghampiriku di ruang tengah. Sepertinya sudah waktunya ya? Ah, kalau begitu...

Aku hapus air mataku yang mengalir itu, kudongakkan kepala dan berteriak sambil melambaikan tanganku kepada mereka, tak lupa juga aku tersenyum sebagai pengiring kepergianku. Setelah ini, hanya ada 5 anak yang tersisa di panti asuhan dan juga akan segera diadopsi sesuai perkataan Nenek.

"Sampai jumpa lagi semuanya! Terima kasih ya untuk semua yang ada disini, untuk semua yang telah kita lakukan bersama, aku tidak akan melupakan semua kenangan kita disini. Aku menyayangi kalian semua dan juga jaga diri kalian baik-baik..."

Meskipun aku bilang aku tak ingin menangis, tetapi air mataku tetap saja turun. Aku memang cengeng ya?

"... Kita akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti! Aku yakin akan hal itu karena kita semua sudah berjanji kan? Dadah semuanya, aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai juga lagi, Zenitsu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya!" teriak mereka bersamaan sambil melambaikan tangan.

'_Huwaaa... aku tidak kuat melihat mereka untuk terakhir kalinya.'_

Dengan begitu berakhirlah sudah hari-hariku di panti asuhan ini. Aku berlari menuju orang tua angkatku dan menggandeng tangan mereka keluar dari ruang tengah tersebut. Aku juga sempat berpamitan sebentar dengan Nenek di ruang tamu untuk segala jasa dan kebaikan yang pernah ia lakukan selama aku dirawat di sini.

"_Terima kasih ya semuanya. Aku harap kalian semua baik-baik saja."_

**End of Zenitsu's POV**

.

.

.

2 minggu berlalu semenjak Zenitsu meninggalkan panti asuhan karena telah diadopsi oleh kedua orang tua angkatnya. Selama 2 minggu itu juga suasana panti asuhan sedikit berubah. Tidak ada lagi jeritan-jeritan yang biasanya terdengar dari mulut Zenitsu, tidak ada lagi perhatian berlebih kepada Nezuko yang biasanya Zenitsu lakukan dan tidak ada lagi adu mulut antara Inosuke dan Zenitsu yang biasanya menghiasi panti asuhan dengan dialog-dialog tidak masuk akal mereka.

Suasana menjadi sedikit lebih sepi sekarang, bahkan Inosuke sendiri berubah menjadi agak pendiam belakangan ini. Teriakan 'Horaaa-horaa' itu sudah jarang terdengar, tidak sesering sebelumnya. Memang benar, perginya Zenitsu membuat suasana panti asuhan berbeda. Bayang-bayang kebersamaan Zenitsu masih membekas di hati masing-masing.

"Aku lapar." Ucap anak bertopeng babi sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah keroncongan. Ia berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah dimana di sana ada Tanjirou dan Kanao yang sedang membaca buku, dan Nezuko bersama dengan Genya sedang menonton tv. Mereka semua sedang berada di ruang tengah. Dan juga waktu saat itu masih agak pagi atau belum terlalu siang juga.

"Ada apa Inosuke? Apakah kau lapar?" Tanjirou menghentikan aktivitas membacanya dan menoleh ke arah Inosuke yang masih tak henti-hentinya memegangi perut.

"Bukan, aku hanya ingin melawanmu! Ayo bertarung denganku, Monjidor!"

Efek kepergian Zenitsu membuat Inosuke tidak ada pilihan lagi selain menantang Tanjirou. Iya, rasanya sepi baginya jika tidak melakukan itu, apalagi satu-satunya korban yang biasanya ia tantang sudah pergi sekarang.

"Baik, baik, aku akan mengambilkanmu makan." Seperti bisa membaca pikiran, Tanjirou berdiri mengambil langkah kaki menuju dapur.

"Oi, aku bukan ingin mak-"

_Krucuk... krucuk_

Kalimat Inosuke terhenti karena perutnya mengatakan hal yang lebih nyata daripada ucapannya.

"Tuh kan, perutmu sendiri yang berbicara."

Tanjirou tersenyum sekilas, lalu menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanan. Kanao yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Hei Hanao, Tontaromu itu selalu melakukan sesuatu seenaknya saja!"

Blushing sudah Kanao mendengar perkataan Inosuke yang sepertinya tidak sengaja juga dikeluarkan.

"Ayo Inosuke." Ajak Tanjirou yang sudah setengah jalan.

"Sial."

Mau tidak mau, Inosuke terpaksa mengikuti Tanjirou. Dengan urat-urat yang muncul di kepalanya, ia mengikuti langkah kaki Tanjirou sambil menggertakan giginya geram. Selalu saja gagal rencananya untuk membuat Tanjirou melawan balik.

"Kakakmu memang menyeramkan ya, Nezuko. Tidak perlu melawan saja Inosuke bisa dengan mudah tunduk di hadapannya, hahaha." Keluarlah sindirian _legend_ Genya. Ia dan Nezuko yang sedari tadi memperhatikan obrolan keduanya hanya bisa tertawa geli.

.

.

Di dapur, keduanya membicarakan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya sesuatu tentang hari Inosuke diadopsi yang mana merupakan hari ini.

"Ne, Inosuke..." ucap Tanjirou sambil menyerahkan piring berisi nasi dan lauk kepada Inosuke.

"Ha?"

"Kau... em maksudku hari adopsimu, hari ini kan?" Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Tanjirou penuh penekanan. Perasaannya bercampur antara sedih dan juga sedikit kesal karena Inosuke tidak mengabari yang lain seperti Zenitsu sebelumnya.

"Huh, kau tahu ya?" Inosuke hanya tersenyum tipis di balik topeng babi yang ia kenakan. Ia lalu melepas topengnya dan muncullah wajah cantik nan feminim itu. Tatapan mata Inosuke yang biasanya membara, kali ini terlihat sayu.

"Inosuke? Kau..."

"Sial, perasaan apa ini. Aku merasakan sakit di dalam tubuhku. Ketika aku memukulnya, rasa sakit itu terasa berbeda dengan sakit yang muncul karena pukulanku. Rasanya sulit dihentikan, membuatku ingin menangis saja, sialan." Ucap Inosuke sambil memegangi dadanya dan tersenyum lirih. Inosuke juga bisa berekspresi seperti ini ya? Pikir Tanjirou. Ia menatap temannya itu dengan prihatin.

Dengan pandangan mata yang sayu, Inosuke seperti terikat oleh pilunya rasa yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti. Inosuke menyadari perasaan aneh yang muncul dari dalam dirinya, apakah itu karena ia merasakan sesak harus berpisah juga dari yang lain? Mungkin pendapat itu benar.

"Inosuke... kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya kepada kami? Kami pasti akan menolongmu."

Tanjirou berusaha membuat Inosuke untuk mengeluarkan kegelisahan ataupun keluhan yang saat ini tengah ia rasakan. Tanjirou ingin membantunya, melepaskan beban tak terlihat yang sering kali menyerang manusia yang masih memiliki hati. Karena pada dasarnya semua manusia itu mempunyai hati, hanya saja tidak semua hati itu 'hangat'.

"Kata Nenek, orang tua angkatku akan kesini sebentar lagi. Makanya tadi aku mengemasi barang-barangku sendirian dan turun ke sini dengan keadaan perut lapar." Nada bicara Inosuke terdengar lebih tenang dari biasanya, sambil mengambil piring yang berisikan makanan miliknya, mereka keluar dari dapur dan menuju meja makan. Hanya Tanjirou dan Inosuke saja, berdua.

"Pantas saja kau lapar... lalu apakah kau sendiri sudah siap?" ucap Tanjirou yang sekarang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan bersama Inosuke di sebelahnya. Inosuke yang sedang dilihat Tanjirou sekarang bukan lagi Inosuke yang _menggila _seperti biasanya. Ekspresinya saja berbeda, apalagi sikapnya.

"Siap apa? Siap untuk pergi maksudmu?"

Tanjirou mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Inosuke. Inosuke menautkan kedua ruas jari tangannya di kepala, menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan keadaan tangan yang masih sama dan sekarang memposisikan salah satu tangannya itu untuk menopang dagunya. Ia memutar bola matanya sambil menghela nafas, mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin untuk mulai berbicara. Pandangan matanya yang sayu itu juga masih terlihat.

"Huh pertama, sebenarnya perasaan apa ini? Kau bisa menjelaskannya? Lalu, aku hanya merasa akhir-akhir ini sedang tidak _mood _untuk melakukan sesuatu. Aku lebih ingin menghabiskan waktuku untuk tidur dan bersantai. Rasanya aku juga gampang lelah padahal aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa... apa karena beberapa hari yang lalu Nenek memberitahuku bahwa aku akan segera pergi dari sini? Sebenarnya aku malas untuk _meninggalkan_ tempat ini. Rasanya ini sudah seperti tempat tinggalku sendiri..." Inosuke menjelaskan dengan tenang dan kata-katanya juga teratur, nada bicaranya pun tidak tinggi seperti biasanya. Tanjirou yang baru pertama kali ini mendengar Inosuke mengatakan hal sejelas ini pun tersentak, kaget karena Inosuke yang selalu berbicara penuh semangat, bisa bercerita setenang ini tanpa ada seruan-seruan tidak jelas.

'Aku tidak menyangka aku akan membicarakan sesuatu seserius ini dengan Inosuke. Lagipula, fokus macam apa yang Inosuke miliki saat ini, dia benar-benar terlihat sangat tenang saat bercerita barusan.'

"Ah, sepertinya kau merasa sedih Inosuke. Sedih karena kau mulai merasakan apa artinya meninggalkan hubungan yang telah lama terbangun. Seperti halnya kita di panti asuhan ini. Kita yang dari dulu belum mengerti karakter masing-masing, mulai memahami satu sama lain seiring berjalannya waktu. Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, bulan menumpuk berubah menjadi tahun dan selama itu kita telah menjalin hubungan _keluarga _bersama. Dan panti asuhan inilah yang menampung semua memori dan kenangan yang kita buat selama ini, tempat inilah wadah yang telah kita bangun dan kita semua lah isinya. Untuk itu kehilangan salah satu darinya membuat kita merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan, rasanya seperti ingin menangis namun kita tidak tahu apa sebenarnya perasaan itu, kan?"

Tanjirou menjelaskan panjang lebar, kata demi kata ia susun supaya bisa menjelaskan apa yang sekiranya perlu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Inosuke. Inosuke tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menatap fokus Tanjirou dengan ekspresi 'kagum' mungkin? Terlihat sedikit cahaya yang bersinar di mata Inosuke yang sebelumnya suram. Ia mendesah pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Apakah kau benar-benar seumuran denganku? Kata-katamu itu terlalu dewasa untuk bocah seperti kita tahu, hahaha..." Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Inosuke menyinggung masalah umur dengan sikap Tanjirou yang cukup dewasa, karena sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah saling mencurahkan isi hati masing-masing seperti ini. Iya bisa dibilang, ini pertama kalinya Inosuke benar-benar _berbicara_ dengan Tanjirou. Dan Tanjirou yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sambil melihat Inosuke yang akhirnya bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya.

'Akhirnya kalian semua telah menyinggungku tentang _ini_, hehe.'

"... tapi, terima kasih ya. Karenamu, sekarang aku bisa mulai _sedikit _mengerti tentang masalah ini. Entah kenapa rasa sakitnya sedikit menghilang setelah membicarakannya denganmu, haha." Ekspresi sayu di mata Inosuke kini sudah benar-benar menghilang, wajah berapi-api itu kini perlahan menggantikan wajah suram yang beberapa menit yang lalu terpasang di wajah cantik Inosuke.

"Aku senang bisa membantumu, Inosuke. Kalau kau mau menceritakan sesuatu lagi, ceritakan saja dan jangan ditahan, oke?"

"Hahaha tentu saja... tapi aku masih ingin mengalahkanmu suatu hari nanti, jangan lupakan itu Monjiro! Hiahahaha." Wajah feminim itu mulai menampakkan cahayanya lagi disertai dengan sifat alami pemiliknya yang sudah kembali. Teriakan dan nada bicaranya yang tinggi itu sudah mulai muncul. Si tuan babi hutan Inosuke kembali bersinar.

'Sepertinya, Inosuke yang seperti ini lebih terasa hidup daripada Inosuke yang suram tadi ya.' Batin Tanjirou sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di belakang kepala serta menyenderkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi. Ia akhirnya bisa kembali bernafas lega, sambil menatap sekilas Inosuke yang mulai menyantap makanannya. Ia pun tersenyum. Ia jadi teringat bahwa Inosuke akan segera diadopsi hari ini. Membuatnya sedih karena ia baru saja mengetahui sisi lain dari Inosuke tetapi di saat yang sama sekali kurang tepat.

'Waktu memang bergerak tanpa ampun ya.'

.

.

Tiba lah orang tua angkat Inosuke, mereka berdua adalah pasutri pengusaha dompet yang cukup terkenal. Dan ternyata orang tua angkat Inosuke juga memiliki anak perempuan yang seumuran dengannya, namanya Aoi. Mereka begitu terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa orang tua angkat Inosuke tidak jadi mengadopsinya hari ini, melainkan besok pagi-pagi sekali. Kalau tidak salah, Aoi anak perempuannya ingin ikut merasakan rasanya hidup bersama di panti asuhan untuk sehari. Nenek pun tidak keberatan dan justru senang mengetahui niat Aoi itu. Setelah mengajak Aoi berkenalan dengan yang lain, Aoi pun mulai mengadaptasikan diri.

"Selamat datang, Aoi-san." Sambut Tanjirou dengan ramah. Di belakang mereka ada Nezuko, Kanao, Genya dan Inosuke yang sudah memasang kembali topeng babinya.

"Te-terima kasih ya."

Aoi pun perlahan masuk dan sedikit merasa canggung dengan mereka yang ada di sana.

**Aoi's POV**

Hari ini ayah dan ibu menitipkanku di panti asuhan yang menjadi tempat tinggal Inosuke, anak yang akan diadopsi nantinya. Sebenarnya keinginan untuk tinggal di panti asuhan selama sehari ini adalah keinginanku sendiri sih. Karena aku penasaran saja dan setidaknya ikut mengerti dengan mereka yang setiap hari hidup disini.

Nenek pemilik panti asuhan ini sangat ramah sekali, suaranya halus dan lembut membuat hatiku terasa lapang. Setelah Nenek itu memperkenalkanku dengan penghuni panti asuhan, kira-kira aku sudah hafal dengan nama beserta pemiliknya. Pemuda berambut hitam kemerahan dengan sepasang anting di telinganya itu bernama Tanjirou, dia yang pertama kali menyambutku dengan hangat dan ramah sekali. Lalu, gadis yang bermata pink di sana namanya Nezuko, dia benar-benar sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Lalu ada satu gadis lagi yang sepertinya seumuran denganku, namanya Kanao. Dia gadis yang cantik dan terlihat anggun, dengan kuncir kupu-kupu di sebelah kanan mirip dengan punyaku, hanya saja punyaku berjumlah 2 di kiri dan kanan dengan warna biru. Sedangkan punya Kanao warnanya merah. Lalu aku melihat anak lelaki lainnya yaitu Genya, badannya cukup besar dan tampangnya terlihat garang tetapi pandangan matanya hangat. Dan yang terakhir adalah anak laki-laki dengan topeng babi di kepalanya, dan ternyata dia adalah anak yang namanya Inosuke, anak yang akan menjadi saudara angkatku. Aku penasaran mengapa ia selalu memakai topeng babi itu, ada apa dengan wajahnya?

Dan begitulah aku mengenal kelima anak ini. Hari telah berganti sore, aku baru sadar bahwa suasana di panti asuhan ini sangat tenang dan hening. Tidak ada bunyi kendaraan yang berlalu lalang seperti di rumahku. Jika tidak ada yang berbicara, maka keheningan akan jelas sekali terasa seakan kita bisa mendengar detak jantung kita sendiri.

Tanjirou mengatakan bahwa ini sudah saatnya untuk makan. Aku penasaran apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk makan. Lalu Tanjirou mengajak Kanao untuk ke dapur mempersiapkan makanan.

'Jadi, mereka mempersiapkan makanan sendiri ya? Hebat.' Batinku kagum dengan mereka.

Aku yang penasaran pun meminta untuk ikut melihat mereka menyiapkan makanan.

"Bolehkah aku ikut melihat?" tanyaku dengan sedikit gugup.

"Tentu saja." Kanao dan Tanjirou membalas secara bersamaan, mereka berdua terlihat sangat kompak dan serasi.

Lalu aku mengikuti keduanya berjalan menuju dapur. Aku melihat mereka menyiapkan piring, kemudian nasi serta lauknya dan tak lupa air minumnya sekaligus. Cekatan dan sigap sekali keduanya dalam bergerak. Sudah seperti melakukannya dalam mimpi.

"Kalian selalu menyiapkan makanan sendiri ya setiap hari?" Aku lagi-lagi bertanya, penasaran.

"Iya, semua makanan ini kami siapkan sendiri mulai dari umur 9 tahun. Tetapi yang memasak di sini adalah para perawat kok jadi kami tinggal mengambilnya saja." Kanao menjelaskannya padaku. Membuatku jadi sedikit paham. Berbeda sekali dengan kehidupanku di rumah, jelas sangat berbeda.

Mereka berdua akhirnya selesai menyiapkan dan mendorong troli makanan ke luar dapur menuju meja makan.

"Boleh aku ikut membantu membawanya?" pintaku yang kemudian disetujui oleh Tanjirou, ia kemudian menyerahkan troli miliknya padaku dan mendorongnya bersama dengan Kanao.

'Ternyata cukup sulit juga ya membawanya.' Aku sempat berpikir membawa ini itu mudah karena melihat Tanjirou dan Kanao terlihat santai ketika mendorongnya, tapi pas aku mencobanya ternyata susah juga.

.

"Ah, sampai juga." Gumamku pada diri sendiri ketika telah berhasil mendorong troli itu sampai meja makan.

"Susah ya Aoi-san?" tanya Kanao padaku, membuatku malu sendiri.

"Hem, ternyata cukup sulit ketika telah mencobanya. Aku jadi kagum denganmu, Kanao-san."

"Tidak apa-apa, namanya juga baru pertama kali mencoba, hihi. Dan lagi, panggil saja aku Kanao, oke?"

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus memanggilku dengan Aoi."

"Baiklah, Aoi, hihi."

Kanao tersenyum padaku. Dia benar-benar gadis yang lembut dan hangat, ah apa coba aku ini.

Dan dengan begitu kami semua makan pada sore itu, sebenarnya aku merasa merepotkan namun mereka bilang tidak apa-apa, karena siapapun yang ada disini itu adalah keluarga. Ikatan dan hubungan mereka memang sangat kuat, bisa kulihat dengan jelas.

Aku pun membantu membersihkan piring-piring yang ada di meja. Setelah terkumpul, piring-piring itu mau dibawa kemana? Pikirku. Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiriku, ia lalu meminta piringku. Siapa anak ini? Apakah dia tadi ada saat perkenalan? Tunggu dulu, dia laki-laki atau perempuan sih?

"Itu piringmu kan? Sini aku cuci sekalian." Pintanya. Ia juga terlihat membawa beberapa piring, siapa sih dia? Aku melihat ke sekitar, semuanya lengkap kok. Eh tunggu, Inosuke mana? Dia kan yang memakai topeng babi itu, tetapi dia tidak ada. Apakah yang ada di hadapanku ini Inosuke? Dia laki-laki kan? Tetapi wajahnya... seperti perempuan?

Dengan sekejap, aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mencoba keluar dari fantasiku. Apakah dia benar-benar Inosuke? Aku masih berpikir sambil menyerahkan piringku padanya dan ia pun langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Ada apa kak Aoi?" panggil gadis yang ada di sebelahku.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa Nezuko-san."

Gadis itu tertawa geli, apakah ada yang salah?

"Panggil saja Nezuko-chan, kak. Umurku lebih muda 1 tahun kok dari kalian, hihihi." Gadis ini benar-benar menggemaskan dan sangat mudah bergaul. Aku ingin membawanya pulang.

"B-baik, Nezuko-chan."

"Nah begitu dong, kak Aoi." Ia tersenyum lagi, ah sepertinya para penghuni panti asuhan ini tak bisa berhenti membuatku kagum ya.

.

.

Waktu sore tak terasa sudah berganti malam. Aku tak menyangka akan merasa nyaman di sini. Anak-anak disini baik-baik semua, aku merasa seperti ditampar oleh kenyataan. Mereka hidup dengan sangat mandiri setiap harinya, bahkan mereka melakukan sendiri pekerjaan seperti menyiapkan makanan, mencuci piring mereka, menyapu dan yang lainnya. Aku kagum dengan mereka, karena setiap hariku di rumah aku hanya dimanja oleh kedua orang tuaku. Melakukan aktivitas seperti ini tidak pernah sama sekali aku lakukan. Melihat semua ini, membuatku ingin memperbaiki sikapku saat sudah di rumah nanti.

Sekarang ini aku sedang berada di kamar perempuan bersama Nezuko-chan dan Kanao. Meskipun belum ada 1 hari aku berada disini, namun rasanya aku sudah seperti mengenal mereka. Kami bisa dengan mudah akrab satu sama lain, bahkan ikut bercanda juga. Padahal biasanya aku melakukan ini hanya saat aku bersama teman sekolahku. Oh iya, mereka tidak bersekolah kan ya? Tetapi mereka bercerita bahwa disini mereka juga belajar, ada ulangan juga yang diadakan setiap 1 bulan sekali. Sepertinya hidup disini, menyenangkan ya.

Di dalam kamar, kita saling bercerita seperti gadis pada umumnya. Menceritakan kehidupanku dan kehidupan mereka. Bahkan sampai menyinggung tentang laki-laki yang disukai. Ah, ini benar-benar cinta monyet anak-anak SD kan? Pasti semua orang pernah mengalaminya.

"Apakah kak Aoi menyukai seseorang?" tanya Nezuko-chan dengan wajah penuh semangat.

"Aku belum pernah menyukai siapapun kok, sungguh." Aku mencoba menjawab sejujur mungkin.

"Nezuko-chan sendiri?" balas tanyaku.

"A-aku belum pernah kok." Jawab Nezuko-chan dengan rona tipis yang muncul di kedua pipinya. Sepertinya dia bohong ya, hihi.

"Nezuko-chan ini dulu sangat dekat dengan Zenitsu lho, sepertinya Nezuko-chan memiliki rasa juga ke dia." Kanao menggoda Nezuko-chan sampai membuat wajahnya kini memerah.

"Ah, kak Kanao, jangan begitu lah."

Melihat tingkah mereka berdua membuatku tertawa sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa Zenitsu?" tanyaku kepada keduanya.

"Zenitsu itu adalah anak laki-laki yang juga menempati panti asuhan ini dan besar bersama kami. Dia seumuran denganku dan yang lain kok. Tetapi 2 minggu lalu, dia sudah diadopsi." Kanao menjelaskannya sambil mencubit gemas pipi Nezuko-chan.

"Oh begitu ya. Yang sabar ya Nezuko-chan, hihi." Kali ini aku tidak mau ketinggalan ikut menggodanya.

"Ah, kak Aoi jangan ikut-ikutan juga." Nezuko-chan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal yang ia genggam.

"Hihihi..." Kami bertiga hanya bisa terkikik malam itu. Pembahasan seperti ini memang cocok untuk perempuan.

"Kanao sendiri? Pernah menyukai seseorang?" Tanyaku pada Kanao, aku penasaran dengan tipe lelaki yang disukai gadis cantik sepertinya. Sedangkan ia sendiri sudah mulai merona, sepertinya ada nih.

"Muehehehe, sekarang gantian kak Kanao." Nezuko-chan menyeringai dengan lirikan mata yang menggoda. Benar-benar lucu tingkah mereka.

"Se-sebenarnya ada sih..." Kanao mengatakannya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Siapa? Aku kok jadi penasaran ya.

"Dia-"

"Kak Kanao itu menyukai kak Tanjirou, Kak. Dia sangat menyukainya sampai-sampai dia-" Perkataan Nezuko-chan menyerobot kalimat Kanao dan jleb, sepertinya aku sudah tahu siapa sosok yang Kanao sukai, muehehehe.

"Nezuko-chan, jangaannn." Kanao mencoba menyumbat mulut Nezuko-chan dengan bantal karena tidak mau rahasianya terbongkar, sepertinya. Cinta monyet memang indah ya, hihihi.

'Ternyata, Kanao menyukai Tanjirou ya? Pantas saja mereka terlihat serasi. Dan mereka memang cocok sih...'

.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dan kami bertiga pun bersiap untuk tidur karena besok pagi-pagi sekali ayah dan ibu akan menjemputku bersama Inosuke. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur sendiri memikirkan besok.

.

.

.

Hari esok pun sudah datang, tak terasa keseharianku di panti asuhan ini akan berakhir. Padahal aku mulai menyukai hidup disini, tetapi bagaimana pun juga aku tetap harus pulang. Kini ayah dan ibuku sudah berada di depan pintu ruang tamu bersama dengan nenek sedangkan aku dan Inosuke sekarang berdiri berjejeran. Inosuke itu orangnya blak-blakan dan agak kasar tetapi sebenarnya dia baik kok.

"Baiklah..."

**End of Aoi's POV**

Aoi dan Inosuke bersalaman dengan yang lain, karena akhirnya mereka berdua benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan. Dan lagi, perasaan sedih dan tak rela harus datang lagi menghinggapi hati anak-anak itu karena harus kehilangan salah satu anggotanya.

"Dadah kak Aoi, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya."

"Sampai bertemu lagi ya Aoi."

Ucap Nezuko dan Kanao secara bergantian.

"Terima kasih ya Nezuko-chan dan Kanao... aku pasti tidak akan melupakan kenangan 1 hariku selama disini bersama kalian semua." Aoi tersenyum dan mencoba menahan dirinya agar tidak sedih.

"Jaga Inosuke ya Aoi-san... soalnya Inosuke itu orangnya selalu bertindak semaunya sendiri. Dan jangan pernah bosan mendengar teriakannya setiap hari, kau pasti akan terbiasa, hehe." Ucap Genya dengan senyuman mengejeknya yang ditujukan ke Inosuke. Aoi yang mendengarnya bingung, apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud Genya, membuatnya berpikir apakah Inosuke separah itu kepribadiannya? Pikirnya sekilas ketika sedang bersalaman dengan Genya. Disusul Inosuke di belakangnya.

"Ba-baik, terima kasih ya." Balas Aoi.

"Hei, Inosuke... jangan merepotkan Aoi-san terus ya? Mulailah mandiri, jangan sampai membentak seorang perempuan. Itu tidak jantan namanya! Hahaha." Meskipun Genya berbicara seperti itu, Genya sangat tak rela Inosuke harus pergi hari ini. Banyak hal yang telah dilakukan kawannya itu dalam mewarnai panti asuhan ini dengan tingkah dan polahnya yang tidak jelas namun lucu.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri! Aku itu kan tuan Inosuke yang perkasa hahaha!" ucapnya sambil menyombongkan diri dan berlagak sok keren namun sebenarnya seorang Inosuke pun juga bisa merasa sedih di saat seperti ini lho. Tetapi tentu saja bukan Inosuke namanya kalau tidak bisa berlagak keren untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

"Aku akan segera merindukan tingkahmu itu kawan, panti asuhan ini akan sangat sepi tanpamu sekarang. Jaga dirimu disana, Inosuke." Genya tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Inosuke, entah kenapa Inosuke hanya diam dan tidak membalas ucapan Genya untuk beberapa saat. Apakah ia sedang merasa sedih? Bahkan tatapan sayu itu kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jangan _mati_ dulu sebelum aku kembali, haha." Nada bicara Inosuke terdengar lirih. Tetapi sedetik kemudian setelah ia mengambil nafasnya dengan dalam, ia kembali berteriak dengan suara keras yang membara.

"Kalian semua! Hanao dan adiknya Monjiro, ingatlah si tuan Inosuke ini, ya! Aku akan kembali! Dan juga kau Monjiro..." ucapnya sambil menunjuk masing-masing nama.

"Terima kasih dan aku akan tetap berusaha mengalahkanmu suatu saat nanti! Tunggu saja! Horaa!" Inosuke berlari mencoba menyembunyikan setetes air mata yang turun di wajahnya. Iya, akhirnya seorang Inosuke itu pun bisa menangis. Perpisahan ini berhasil meluluhkan hatinya yang keras itu.

'Sial, sial, sial... Ada apa ini? Kenapa rasanya menyedihkan seperti ini?! Sial.'

"Tunggu Inosuke!" teriak Tanjirou dari kejauhan, membuat sosok yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya. Inosuke menoleh ke arah Tanjirou dan tanpa diduga, Tanjirou melayangkan pelukan singkat sambil menepuk bahu temannya itu. Membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut bukan main. Pelukan antar lelaki dengan tujuan untuk menguatkan perasaan dalam perpisahan seperti ini memang perlu, dan Tanjirou paham akan hal itu.

"Sama-sama Inosuke, dan jangan _mati _dulusebelum kau mengalahkanku, oke?" Tanjirou sangat paham dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya pada masing-masing temannya. Dan kalimat ini adalah kalimat terbaik bagi Inosuke.

"Sialan, kenapa kau sulit sekali dikalahkan." Inosuke tertawa namun bisa dilihat beberapa tetes air matanya masih saja turun menjatuhi pipinya.

'Sial, sial... aku benar-benar akan membalasnya suatu hari nanti...'

'Tanjirou. Itu namamu kan? Haha.'

Mereka menyudahi salam perpisahan itu dan kini Inosuke berdiri dengan tegap, menghadap keempat temannya sambil tersenyum. Ia tidak peduli mau seberapa banyak air mata yang sekarang jatuh, karena... ia masih mempunyai satu hal yang ingin dilakukannya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sini. Yaitu, mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan benar.

"Namaku Inosuke Hashibira, terima kasih atas semua hal yang telah kalian lakukan bersamaku disini, dan..." Ia menyiapkan nafasnya yang paling dalam, lalu...

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik... Genya, Kanao, Nezuko dan tentu saja Tanjirou! Jangan _mati _dulu sebelum kita semua bertemu kembali! Haha, yosha!" Ucapan Inosuke membuat yang lain ikut meneteskan air mata, tanda haru dan juga sedih. Kalimat terakhir yang Inosuke ucapkan sangat berarti bagi semuanya.

"Sial, di saat terakhir seperti ini kau malah bisa menyebutkan nama kami dengan benar, haha tak kusangka orang sepertimu bisa membuatku ikut menangis juga, Inosuke." Gumam Genya yang tak henti-hentinya menghapus air matanya, ia mendecih pelan lalu tersenyum.

'Sial.'

"Hati-hati, kak Inosuke. Jaga diri Kakak baik-baik ya disana!" (Nezuko)

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Inosuke. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." (Kanao)

"Selamat tinggal dan sampai jumpa lagi kawan. Terima kasih atas canda tawa yang telah kau berikan. Dan jaga dirimu, Inosuke." (Tanjirou)

"Ah, apa ini? Kenapa aku juga ikutan menangis sih melihat mereka berpisah seperti ini." Aoi juga ikut terharu melihat kebersamaan kelima anak yang akan segera terpisahkan.

"Yosha, dan..." Inosuke mengepalkan salah satu tangannya kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang lalu menghempaskannya ke atas, seakan dirinya sedang meninju udara.

"Sampai jumpa lagi suatu hari nanti! Tuan Inosuke yang hebat ini pamit hahaha!"

Akhirnya, Inosuke dan Aoi pun keluar dari panti asuhan menuju ke orang tua mereka. Jujur saja, orang tuanya tadi sempat mengintip sedikit drama perpisahan anak-anak ini dan ikut terharu.

"Selamat datang, Inosuke-kun."

"Sepertinya kau punya teman baru ya, Aoi, hihi." Ucap sang ibu yang diketahui bernama Shinobu itu sambil menggandeng tangan anaknya dan juga Inosuke digandeng sang suami yang bernama Giyuu.

Mereka berjalan keluar menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir rapi di luar gerbang panti asuhan. Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil itu berjalan menjauh sampai tidak lagi terlihat bayangannya oleh mata. Benar, Inosuke sekarang sudah pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan bersama Aoi dan keluarga barunya.

'_Terima kasih, semuanya.'_

.

.

.

Kepergian Inosuke membuat suasana panti asuhan sekarang menjadi sunyi sekali. Tidak ada kegaduhan acak ataupun teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas yang biasanya terdengar. Suasana menjadi normal, terlalu normal bisa dibilang. Karena biasanya Inosuke lah yang membuat seisi panti asuhan ini tertawa dengan candaan tak sengajanya. Mereka semua akan selalu mengingat Inosuke dan Zenitsu sebagai si pembuat kocak nomor satu. Mungkin keduanya sudah bahagia dengan keluarga baru mereka.

Namun, belum ada 1 minggu Inosuke pergi, ada kabar sedih lainnya yang datang menimpa mereka. Salah satu anggota mereka akan diadopsi lagi, iya orang itu adalah...

"Aaaa... N-Nezuko-chan..." peluk seorang gadis hingga membuat gadis yang dipeluk itu terjungkal ke ranjang empuk miliknya.

"A-ada apa kak Kanao?" tanya Nezuko karena penasaran kenapa Kanao tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Nezuko, Kanao justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis manis di hadapannya ini. Ia terisak, menangis dan menumpahkan air matanya yang berlinang ke tubuh mungil sang gadis. Membuat suasana malam yang sebelumnya sepi itu menjadi sedikit kehilangan ketenangannya.

"Kak Kanao... ada apa? Ceritakan saja apa yang mengganggumu kak... aku bersedia mendengarkan kok." Ucap Nezuko sambil mengelus rambut hitam indah milik Kanao yang terurai. Nezuko mencoba menenangkan perasaan kakaknya itu agar ia bisa menceritakan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Hiks... aku akan diadopsi besok, Nezuko-chan."

_DEG!_

"Eh? Kak Kanao yakin?" Nezuko seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Ia akan segera kehilangan satu-satunya kakak perempuan yang ia miliki disini? Dan lagi, besok?

"Iya... hiks. Aku memang tahu kalau Nenek bilang kita semua akan segera diadopsi dalam waktu yang berdekatan tetapi aku takut mengetahui aku yang akan diadopsi selanjutnya..." Ucap Kanao yang masih terisak. Isakan-isakan itu semakin keras terdengar tiap kali ia mengucapkan kalimat baru.

"... aku belum siap Nezuko-chan, aku belum mau pergi dari sini... a-aku masih ingin hidup di sini bersama kalian... hiks. Tetapi sisa waktuku hanya tinggal malam ini saja, d-dan besok orang tua angkatku sudah datang. Nezuko-chaannn..."

"Kak Kanao..."

Mendengar penjelasan kakaknya, Nezuko tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis. Suasana panti asuhan ini benar-benar akan sunyi. Ranjang yang biasanya ditempati Kanao di samping Nezuko akan segera kosong. Malam ini adalah saat terakhir ia bisa melihat kakak perempuannya itu terlelap untuk terakhir kalinya di ranjang yang akan meninggalkan kenangan pemiliknya. Nezuko berpikir kenapa ia tak ikut diadopsi pada hari itu juga. Nezuko sangat sedih melihat satu per satu kakaknya hilang dari panti asuhan ini.

_Grep!_

Nezuko balas memeluk Kanao yang masih tak tergoyahkan bersama isakannya. Ia juga sedih mengingat cuma Kanao lah satu-satunya anak perempuan yang menemaninya selama ini di panti asuhan. Karena cuma Kanao teman Nezuko yang pernah berbagi cerita dan gurauan di kamar ini selama lebih dari 4 tahun lamanya. Susah melupakan sebuah momen yang sudah sekuat itu terbangun bersama, apalagi dalam waktu yang sesingkat ini.

"Kak Kanao... j-jangan pergi dulu ya... aku masih ingin bercanda dengan Kakak. Aku masih ingin bercerita dengan Kakak... hari dimana Kakak dulu masuk ke panti asuhan adalah hari terbaik yang pernah ada karena saat itu aku berpikir _'akhirnya aku mendapatkan teman perempuan'_ begitu... te-tetapi, kenapa waktu 4 tahun ini terasa sangat kurang kalau diibaratkan dengan selamanya?"

Nezuko menumpahkan semua uneg-unegnya, ia tidak mau lagi menahan diri. Memangnya akan ada hari lain selain hari ini untuk berbagi perasaan bersama kakaknya? Tidak akan ada, sekalipun mereka bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti, umur mereka tentu saja sudah bukan anak-anak. Pemikiran, perasaan, tingkah laku dan suasana seperti ini tidak akan bisa terulang lagi di masa depan. Iya memang begitulah cara kerja perasaan terhadap waktu.

"A-aku juga belum mau pergi dari sini Nezuko-chan, aku masih menyayangi kalian sebagai keluargaku. Aku tidak tidak mau berpisah dengan kalian... aku bahkan belum memberitahu Tanjirou tentang ini...hiks."

"Nezuko-chan, apakah kita benar-benar akan bertemu lagi? Aku takut..."

"Ne, kak Kanao..." Nezuko melonggarkan pelukannya, memegang kuat-kuat bahu kakaknya dan menatap sepasang manik violet indah yang sedang digenangi air mata itu. Ia tersenyum, membuat sosok yang disenyumi diam seribu kata menatap senyuman yang bahkan lebih menenangkan dari pada rembulan yang malam ini sedang menyinari kesedihan mereka berdua.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi kok kak... aku berjanji, bukan aku saja tapi kita semua kan sudah berjanji akan bertemu lagi saat waktunya sudah tiba. Jadi kak Kanao harus percaya dan yakin bahwa kita tidak akan terpisahkan selamanya."

Ucapan Nezuko seakan menggetarkan hati pedih Kanao, kata demi kata yang diucapkan Nezuko masuk ke dalam _kokoro _nya dengan sangat jelas, membersihkan perasaan _berat_ dan menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih ringan misalnya senyuman. Meskipun tangisan itu tiada berhenti, namun Kanao sudah bisa tersenyum sekarang. Dipeluknya lagi tubuh mungil Nezuko dengan lebih erat, sangat erat sampai mereka berdua seakan menyatu dalam satu tubuh yang tak akan terpisahkan. Hanya saja, kenyataan tidak sebaik itu pada keduanya.

"Ne, Nezuko-chan..."

"Iya Kak?"

"... temani aku tidur di ranjangku malam ini ya? Aku ingin kita berbagi kehangatan untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Ucap Kanao masih dengan nada lirih. Ia masih tidak bisa menghapus perasaan sesak ataupun nyeri yang mencekam di dadanya saat ini, namun dengan adanya Nezuko di sampingnya, membuat Kanao bisa lebih tenang dan nyaman.

"Tak usah diminta pun aku tetap akan tidur bersama Kakak kok, hihi." Senyuman Nezuko mencairkan suasanya yang sebelumnya sendu. Membuat senyuman terukir halus di bibir Kanao yang sebelumnya hanya mengeluarkan isak tangis.

Keduanya pun menarik selimut ranjang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah mereka, berjejeran dan saling menyamankan posisi untuk menuju dunia mimpi yang setidaknya lebih indah dari kenyataan besok. Kanao mematikan lampu kamar, memiringkan posisinya menghadap Nezuko dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu sang gadis.

"Terima kasih ya, Nezuko-chan."

"Sama-sama Kak, selamat tidur kak Kanao."

"Selamat tidur juga Nezuko-chan."

'Selamat tidur juga, Tanjirou. Maaf ya aku belum memberitahumu.'

.

.

.

**Kanao's POV**

Pagi sudah tiba ya? Ah, rasanya aku ingin sakit saja selama setahun. Aku benar-benar tidak siap kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di panti asuhan. Aku belum ingin berpisah dengan yang lain. Ah, apakah aku bisa mengulang hari ya? Jika bisa, aku ingin kembali ke hari-hariku sebelumnya.

Kuamati sekeliling kamar dan kuucapkan _selamat tinggal _pada kamar yang telah menjagaku selama 4 tahun ini. Baiklah, saatnya turun dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada yang lainnya. Rasanya langkah kakiku begitu berat, sebegitunya kah aku tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini?

Satu demi satu anak tangga telah kuturuni. Aku sempat melihat tempat-tempat yang sangat _memorable_ di panti asuhan. Seperti dapur, tempat aku dan Tanjirou biasanya menyiapkan makanan bersama. Teras belakang, tempat aku dan Tanjirou bercerita tentang impian kami malam itu. Ruang kelas, tempat kami berenam belajar dan mengerjakan ulangan bersama. Dan tentu saja ruang tengah, ruangan yang paling sering kami gunakan ketika berada di sini.

Sebentar lagi, semua tempat itu akan menjadi kenangan. Oh iya, aku jadi teringat waktu aku pertama kali berada di sini, dimana saat itu Tanjirou mengajakku berkeliling panti asuhan dan menunjukkan masing-masing nama tempat. Sudah lama sekali ya? Rasanya baru kemarin saja. Huh, kuhentikan lamunanku dan menuju ruang yang beberapa minggu ini adalah ruang terfavorit untuk berbagi kesedihan, yaitu ruang perpisahan.

Di sana aku bisa melihat Tanjirou, Nezuko-chan dan Genya sedang menungguku. Uh, aku rasanya ingin menangis melihat mereka bertiga. Aku mendekati mereka dengan perlahan. Mataku yang merah ini rasanya sudah tak tahan lagi menatap 3 sosok di depanku, jadi aku tundukkan kepalaku. Sedikit-sedikit kulirik Tanjirou yang berada di ujung, namun dia hanya diam saja tak bergeming... apa Tanjirou marah ya? Apakah dia marah karena aku tidak segera memberitahunya?

"Hei, Kanao." panggil Genya dan aku pun menoleh ke arahnya, ekspresinya kalem seperti biasa.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana ya? Jangan lupakan kami semua, ok?" ucap Genya sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Baik Genya, terima kasih ya. Dan jaga dirimu juga di sini, semoga kau sehat selalu."

"Ah, tenang saja... aku yang akan _menjaga_ panti asuhan ini pokoknya. Hati-hati disana dan jangan lupa..." Genya menjeda kalimatnya, lalu berbisik padaku.

"... Jangan lupa segera nyatakan perasaanmu kepada Tanjirou sebelum kalian berpisah lama dan tak bertemu lagi, kau tidak akan tahu lho kalau Tanjirou sudah direbut perempuan lain, hehe."

Seketika wajahku langsung memerah, Genya ini selalu pandai mengatakan hal-hal yang secara tidak langsung sangat _mengena_ di hati orang. Mengena dalam artian menyindir sih, ya seperti itulah dia.

"Sudah cepat salami Tanjirou sana, buatlah dia menangis oke?"

Jujur saja aku malah ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan Genya. Tetapi bukan malah membuat Tanjirou menangis, aku lah yang akan menangis nanti, iya itu yang akan terjadi.

Tetapi sebelum sampai Tanjirou, aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan dulu kepada Nezuko-chan.

"Nezuko-chan..." Tanpa berbasa basi lagi aku segera memeluknya, memeluk gadis yang senantiasa menemaniku di panti asuhan ini. Dia sudah seperti adik kandungku rasanya, karena begitulah hubunganku dengannya.

"Kak Kanao... jaga diri baik-baik ya disana. Jangan lupa untuk selalu tersenyum, meskipun Kakak sudah tidak berada di sini lagi dan aku sudah tidak bisa melihat senyuman Kakak yang manis itu tetapi aku ingin kak Kanao selalu tersenyum. Kak Kanao akan selalu menjadi kakak perempuanku nomor satu di dunia..." Nezuko-chan menangis di dalam pelukanku, aku tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya meskipun hanya untuk sesaat. Rasanya aku ingin membawanya bersamaku.

"Terima kasih Nezuko-chan, terima kasih atas segalanya. Terima kasih karena selalu menemaniku, terima kasih karena mau berbagi cerita, curhatan dan keluh kesahku, terima kasih karena telah menjadi adik kesayanganku yang sangat manis dan berharga. Aku akan selalu merindukanmu Nezuko-chan, tumbuhlah menjadi gadis yang baik, lebih baik pokoknya..."

"... Dan saat kita bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti, mungkin kita sudah dewasa dan akan sangat merindukan candaan masa kecil kita di sini... Jaga diri baik-baik ya di sini, selalu patuhi perintah _Kakakmu_ oke? Sehat selalu dan... Nezuko-chan, terima kasih... aku menyayangimu." Aku mengeratkan pelukanku bersama air mata yang terus keluar bersamanya. Semakin kuat pelukanku semakin deras juga air mata yang mengalir. Aku terisak, iya mengenang semua hal di sini itu memang _berat_.

"Kak Kanao, jangan lupakan aku ya? Semoga Kakak bahagia bersama keluarga baru Kakak di sana. Aku juga menyayangi kak Kanao kok."

"Uuuu Nezuko-chann..."

"Dan satu lagi Kak..." Nezuko-chan lalu membisikkan sebuah kalimat di telingaku.

"... Luluhkan hati kak Tanjirou ya. Dia saat ini sedang sangat sedih karena mengetahui kepergian Kakak, dia tak mau kehilanganmu kak..."

"... kalau bisa, peluklah dia... itu akan membuatnya senang, kok."

Perkataan Nezuko-chan barusan jujur saja membuat hatiku berdegup dengan sangat kencang, mungkin Nezuko-chan juga bisa mendengarnya.

Memeluk Tanjirou? Apa aku sanggup melakukannya?

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, Nezuko-chan. Dan sampai jumpa lagi ya."

"Hati-hati kak Kanao, sampai jumpa dan selamat jalan."

Dan itu kalimat terakhirku pada Nezuko-chan sebelum aku beralih ke Tanjirou yang masih menundukkan kepala. Aku bingung harus mengawalinya seperti apa, karena Tanjirou lah sosok yang aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

"Ne, Tanjirou..."

Dia masih diam saja, tak menyahut sedikit pun. Aku bisa melihatnya sedang menggigit bibir bagian bawah. Melihatnya membuat perasaan di dadaku ikut sakit.

"Tanjirou?"

Masih tak ada balasan darinya. Aku mencoba mendekat. Melihat keadaannya dan eh Tanjirou terisak? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"_... kalau bisa, peluklah dia... itu akan membuatnya senang, kok."_

Apakah aku berani melakukan itu? Ah, Tanjirou... kumohon, janganlah seperti ini. Aku tidak mau berpisah dalam keadaan saling diam begini.

"Tanj-"

_Grep!_

'_Perasaan apa ini?'_

Aku tidak bisa berbicara seakan seluruh syaraf yang ada di dalam tubuhku ini mati. Aku hanya terdiam sambil merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa hangatnya ini. Aku menemukan diriku terhanyut akan suasana nyaman dari pelukan yang Tanjirou berikan. Aku, aku...

"Kanao... apakah aku menangis? Apakah aku saat ini sedang menangis?"

"Tanjirou?"

Iya, kau menangis Tanjirou begitu pula denganku.

"Maaf aku melakukan ini... aku hanya tidak mau kau secepat ini pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan..."

"Tanjirou, maafkan aku karena tidak segera memberitahumu tentang ini... aku sendiri sedih mendengar kabar aku diadopsi. Maaf ya."

"Bukan salahmu juga Kanao, aku hanya tidak siap saja... ini begitu cepat tahu."

Aku mengerti Tanjirou, aku juga paham. Waktu ini rasanya terlalu cepat berlalu, tak terasa kita semua sudah pergi satu demi satu... begitulah pikirku.

"Kanao... Jaga dirimu ya di sana, aku harap Kanao akan selalu menjadi gadis yang cerdas dan baik kepada siapapun. Sehat selalu dan semoga Kanao di sana baik-baik saja bersama keluarga baru Kanao yang akan selalu menjaga Kanao sampai dewasa nanti..."

"... aku akan selalu merindukanmu, Kanao. Karena Kanao adalah gadis yang luar biasa, gadis yang hebat... semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi sesuai janji yang kita buat. Dan juga Kanao, terima kasih ya untuk semuanya..."

Tanjirou mulai melonggarkan pelukannya, ia menyeka air matanya yang sudah mulai mengering lalu kedua tangannya memegang bahuku dengan kuat. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan mata yang begitu lembut. Kutatap juga mata yang sangat menawan itu lalu tersenyum.

"Apakah Tanjirou mau berpisah denganku dalam keadaan menangis seperti ini? Seperti bukan Tanjirou saja, hihi..." Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku dan dirinya, supaya situasi menjadi lebih nyaman untuk mulai mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Ne Tanjirou, terima kasih ya atas segalanya yang telah Tanjirou lakukan padaku. Tanpamu, mungkin sekarang ini aku hanyalah gadis pendiam yang tidak bisa berbaur dengan yang lain. Aku ingin bisa bersama Tanjirou lebih lama di sini namun sepertinya aku telah menggunakan semua waktuku, dan ini adalah waktu terakhirku untuk bisa melihat wajah Tanjirou yang sangat menawan ini..." Aku mengatakan hal yang mungkin jika di hari biasa aku akan mati karena malu... tapi saat ini, kubuang perasaan malu itu untuk mengatakan semuanya.

"... Mungkin saat kita nanti bertemu lagi, Tanjirou sudah berubah menjadi dewasa kan ya? Aku lupa kalau Tanjirou yang sekarang pun sudah seperti orang dewasa, hihihi."

"Kanao..."

"Hanya saja, apakah kita benar-benar mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi? Kita memang sudah berjanji tetapi Tanjirou sendiri tahu kan kalau itu bukan perkara mudah? Tetapi apapun itu, aku percaya kok dengan yang Tanjirou katakan kalau kita semua akan bertemu lagi, berkumpul bersama saat umur kita sudah bukan anak-anak lagi..." Aku keluarkan semuanya bersama air mata yang terus turun.

"... Karena kita pasti tumbuh, kan? Tanjirou ingin menjadi pemilik rumah makan kan? Aku yakin kalau Tanjirou bisa mencapainya... Karena Tanjirou adalah orang yang hebat dan baik hati, kita semua berpikiran sama kok terhadapmu. Dan mungkin saat Tanjirou sudah lepas dari panti asuhan ini, maka akan lebih banyak orang yang mengakui Tanjirou sebagai orang hebat.."

"... huh, aku terlalu banyak basa-basi ya, hihi. Ne, Tanjirou... jangan pernah berhenti menjadi orang baik ya? Dan, jaga dirimu baik-baik di sini, sehat selalu untuk Tanjirou... mungkin setelah ini Tanjirou harus menyiapkan makanan bersama yang lain, tidak harus bersamaku kan? Hehe. Aku akan merindukan momen itu kok. Aku akan merindukan setiap momen aku bisa bicara bersama dengan Tanjirou, aku akan mengingat Tanjirou yang biasanya menenangkanku, membuatku tertawa atau pun tersenyum dan terkadang menggandeng tanganku untuk menyalurkan kehangatanmu itu padaku. Aku akan merindukan semua itu..."

"Kalau begitu... sudah dulu ya Tanjirou. Semoga kita semua bisa bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti, sampai jumpa lagi Tanjirou. Dadah."

'_Aku menyukaimu.' _

Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya, aku masih ingin bercerita lebih banyak bersamanya, menghabiskan waktu berdua bersamanya. Aku takut saat kita bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti, perasaan ini sudah berubah. Perasaan kami berdua, sudah tidak sama lagi dengan sekarang. Aku takut perpisahan ini juga memisahkan hati kita berdua. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

Kulepas pelukan itu, aku berlari menghampiri kedua orang tuaku yang berada di ruang tamu dengan kepala tertunduk, sakit sekali. Rasanya sakit harus berpisah seperti ini.

"Kanao!"

'Tanjirou?!'

Aku berbalik dan melihat Tanjirou yang tersenyum dengan air mata di kedua matanya, ia melambaikan tangannya sambil mengatakan...

"Tunggu aku ya, Kanao..."

Aaaa... kenapa kau memberiku _kode_ seperti itu di saat seperti ini...

Aku berlari ke arah Tanjirou dengan sekuat tenaga, kuhamburkan tubuhku yang ringan ini ke arahnya sampai membuat kami berdua terjatuh dengan posisi tubuhku berada di atas. Kupeluk sosok yang membuatku melakukan tindakan bodoh ini dengan sangat erat. Orang ini selalu saja membuatku bertindak melebihi batas kemauanku sendiri.

"Kanao?"

"Jangan membuatku _menunggu_ terlalu lama ya? Tanjirou, hihi..." Aku terkikik disela-sela haru. Kemudian kubisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"... Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Tanjirou."

"... Aku akan selalu mengingatmu, Kanao."

Beberapa menit kemudian aku lepaskan pelukan yang sangat hangat itu dan kami berdua pun bangkit. Aku ucapkan kata terakhirku kepada ketiganya sekaligus. Sebagai penutup perpisahan.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya, dan sampai jumpa lagi. Aku pergi dulu, selamat tinggal."

Dengan begitu, hari-hari terakhirku di panti asuhan telah selesai. Aku akan sangat merindukan semua hal yang pernah kulakukan di sini. Aku ucapkan juga salam perpisahan kepada Nenek yang telah merawat dan mengasuhku selama ini. Dan aku pun menghampiri kedua orang tua angkatku yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi tempatku pulang. Aku dengar-dengar, orang tua angkatku berpekerjaan sebagai pemilik hotel bintang 4 yang lumayan terkenal... tapi rasanya itu tidak akan membuatku semudah itu untuk melupakan panti asuhan yang meskipun sederhana namun memiliki banyak kenangan di dalamnya.

"Kanao-chan, kau cantik sekali ya?" ucap Ibu angkatku yang tak salah bernama Kanae-san yang sedang menggandengku keluar dari panti asuhan.

'Terima kasih untuk setiap waktu berharga yang telah kuhabiskan di panti asuhan yang 'pernah' kusebut _rumah_.'

"_Terima kasih kalian semua, semoga kalian sehat selalu ya..."_

**End of Kanao's POV**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Sepi ya sekarang keadan di sini?" ucap Genya yang sedang berbaring di teras belakang panti asuhan bersama dengan Tanjirou.

"Iya, sepi sekali. Sudah seminggu semenjak Kanao pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan ini rasanya benar-benar seperti kosong." Sahut Tanjirou ikut menidurkan badannya di lantai teras, bersebelahan dengan Genya.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku jadi teringat waktu pertama kali kita bertemu dulu. Waktu itu aku lagi sakit dan Nenek menyuruhku untuk selalu beristirahat padahal aku sudah sembuh, lalu kau datang dan mencampuri masalahku. Pikirku waktu itu 'siapa bocah ini seenak jidat mengurusi urusanku' begitu. Tapi aku pun mulai mengerti dengan apa yang kau lakukan dan saat itulah aku mulai mengenalmu. Haha, rasanya nostalgia sekali ya?" Genya mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ia tertawa sambil memandangi langit biru yang hanya memunculkan sedikit awan putih di langit.

"Kau benar, Genya... tak terasa tinggal kita bertiga lagi ya sekarang? Dan aku baru sadar kalau kau yang telah lama disini. Sudah 6 tahun kan kau berada di panti asuhan ini? Lebih dari setengah umurmu."

"Haha, iya ya... aku lupa bahwa aku lah yang paling lama di antara kalian. 6 tahunan ya? Lama juga kalau dipikir-pikir."

Mereka berdua terus berbincang ria, membawa suasana hening dan sunyi panti asuhan menjadi sedikit terdengar kicauannya. Semilir angin berhembus menerpa mereka, sejuk rasanya, membuat rumput dan dedaunan pohon di belakang halaman itu bergoyang bak mengikuti alunan musik angin. Jujur saja mereka merindukan suasana ramai seperti sebelumnya. Namun, tentu saja mereka semua sekarang sudah bahagia bersama keluarga baru mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tanjirou..."

Tanjirou menoleh ke samping, menampilkan Genya yang sedang memejamkan mata sambil menikmati atmosfir sekitar. Ia masih menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari temannya satu ini.

"... Kau tidak mengatakan kalau kalian berdua akan diadopsi besok kan?"

Perkataan Genya kali ini tepat sasaran mengenai Tanjirou. Genya tahu, jujur saja Genya lah yang paling tahu akan hari diadopsinya teman-temannya ini. Hanya saja, ia tidak mau membuat suasana menjadi sedih. Tapi kali ini, karena hanya tersisa Tanjirou, Nezuko dan dirinya... ia tidak akan menahan lagi.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu Genya?" Tanjirou yang terkejut pun mencoba bertanya balik. Ia tidak menyangka Genya akan mengetahui hari adopsinya ini. Ia mengira hanya ia dan Nezuko yang diberitahu Nenek kemarin sore.

"Haha... tentu saja aku tahu." Ada maksud yang disembunyikan dari perkataan Genya barusan. Nada yang dilontarkan seperti nada yang menyembunyikan makna tertentu.

"Maaf, aku belum mengatakannya padamu. Karena aku khawatir kalau hanya kau sendiri yang tersisa di panti asuhan ini."

"Lalu dengan tidak memberitahuku akan membuatku jadi yang duluan diadopsi? Dasar Tanjirou, hahaha."

"Iya juga sih."

Sebuah jeda menyelimuti mereka, hanya ada suara angin dan degupan jantung yang terus berbunyi. Hingga salah satu dari mereka kembali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kau belum membalas pertanyaanku tadi Genya, _kenapa kau bisa tahu_?" Ucapan Tanjirou kali ini terdengar lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Ia ingin mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti dari teman tak beralisnya ini.

Genya membuang nafas dan kemudian menjawab.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu hari apa saja kalian akan diadopsi, aku sudah mengetahuinya dari awal dan aku begitu terpukul tiap mengetahui hari itu sudah semakin dekat. Makanya terkadang aku terlihat bersikap lebih tenang dari yang lain karena aku sudah merasakannya duluan..."

Genya bangun dari tidurnya, ia duduk bersela sambil menengadahkan kepalanya.

"... _'kenapa aku bisa tahu?'_ Itu karena dari awal Nenek ingin aku tetap tinggal di sini, di panti asuhan ini. Sejak awal Nenek memang tidak ingin aku diadopsi oleh orang lain... makanya saat aku sakit dulu, hanya akulah satu-satunya anak yang masih tersisa karena yang lain sudah diadopsi, seperti ceritaku dulu."

"_Tidak ada, hanya aku dan kau saja sekarang. Karena anak-anak lain sudah diadopsi sebagian. Jadi, panti asuhan ini terlihat sangat sepi. Tapi dulu panti asuhan ini juga sempat ramai lho, meski itu sudah lama sekali." (chapter 1)_

"Oh iya, aku memang masih mengingat kau dulu menceritakan itu padaku. Pantas saja kau seperti yang paling mengenal panti asuhan ini. Lalu, untuk tujuan apa Nenek tidak membiarkanmu diadopsi?" Tanjirou kembali bertanya, pembicaraan mereka semakin ke sini semakin serius.

"Nenek selama ini hanya bilang kalau dia akan merawatku sampai aku tumbuh dewasa dan bisa hidup sendiri seperti itu. Tapi rasanya aneh kan? Kenapa hanya aku?"

Tanjirou hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Genya.

"Pada awalnya aku juga tidak mengerti tetapi semakin kesini aku semakin paham bahwa tujuan Nenek ingin merawatku karena ia ingin menjadikanku penerusnya di panti asuhan ini kelak. Aku juga terkejut, sangat terkejut ketika pertama kali mengetahui faktanya. Tapi kau masih ingat kan ketika Kanao menceritakan bahwa Nenek ingin menemukan calon penggantiya?"

"_Aku juga sangat menyayangi mereka, bahkan berat untukku sendiri melepas mereka sekaligus. Tapi tenang saja Tamayo-san. Aku telah menemukan keluarga yang cocok untuk mereka semua, __**meskipun aku juga sedang berencana untuk menyiapkan calon penggantiku nanti. **__Tapi, akan kupastikan bahwa mereka semua sudah siap." (chapter 5)_

Mendengar penjelasan Genya yang detail itu membuat Tanjirou memahami situasinya saat ini.

'Oh, jadi begitu ya. Ternyata Genya adalah sosok yang telah dipilih Nenek untuk dijadikan calon penggantinya kelak.'

'Kalau tidak salah waktu ingin berpisah dengan Kanao dulu, aku juga mendengarnya mengatakan ini.'

"_Ah, tenang saja... aku yang akan __**menjaga**__ panti asuhan ini pokoknya. Hati-hati disana dan jangan lupa..."_

'Ternyata semua itu maksudnya ya. Genya, kau hebat sekali ya.'

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya..." ucap Genya mengakhiri ceritanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Wah Genya kau hebat sekali ya, itu artinya Nenek sangat mempercayaimu."

"Eh t-tidak juga, mungkin itu hanya karena Nenek ingin salah satu dari kita menjaga panti asuhan ini untuk kita nantinya. Dan mungkin, aku yang dimaksudkan untuk itu." Genya sedikit terkekeh ketika mengatakan kalimatnya barusan.

"Genya..." panggil Tanjirou. Membuat si pemilik nama menoleh ke arah teman beranting hanafuda itu yang sekarang sudah ikut duduk bersila.

"Jaga panti asuhan ini ya? Sampai kita semua bisa bertemu kembali. Jangan lupa, rawatlah Nenek dengan baik setelah aku dan Nezuko pergi dari sini besok." Tatapan mata Tanjirou terlihat serius namun nada bicaranya nampak ringan. Membuat senyum simpul itu terlukis di wajah Genya.

"Haha, tentu saja pak Ketua... aku akan menjaganya sebaik mungkin. Serahkan urusan panti asuhan ini padaku. Kalian bisa mengandalkanku."

"Genya..." Panggil Tanjirou lagi kali ini dengan kepalan tangan berada di hadapan Genya. Membuat Genya sendiri bingung dengan maksudnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi ya kawan... semoga kau selalu sehat disini."

_Toss!_

"Tentu saja, kawan. Semoga kau juga bahagia bersama keluarga barumu nanti."

Senyum haru menghiasi wajah mereka berdua, tak terasa akhirnya panti asuhan ini akan benar-benar meninggalkan kenangan para penghuninya yang selama 4 tahun lebih bersama.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, orang tua angkat Tanjirou dan Nezuko sudah datang. Mereka adalah pasutri yang memiliki sebuah museum barang antik yang amat besar. Ayah angkat mereka berdua yang bernama Rengoku itu sangat ramah meskipun ia kaya raya. Selain itu hari ini juga merupakan hari terakhir Tanjirou dan Nezuko di panti asuhan sekaligus perpisahan mereka terhadap Genya.

"Kak Genya..." Nezuko memeluk tubuh besar Genya itu karena hubungan keduanya sudah hampir sama dengan hubungannya dengan kakaknya, Tanjirou.

"Hati-hati di sana ya Nezuko. Selalu awasi kakakmu untuk tidak menyukai gadis lain, karena masih ada Kanao yang senantiasa menunggunya, hehe." Seperti biasa, bukan Genya namanya kalau tidak ada kalimat-kalimat satir candaan yang mengisi tiap ucapannya.

"Ah kak Genya bisa saja, tapi akan aku laksanakan... seperti biasa aku akan selalu mengawasi _Kakak_, hehe. Dan kak Genya juga selalu rawat Nenek ya di sini, Nezuko sudah tahu cerita kak Genya dari _Kakak_, jadi kak Genya lah yang akan selalu menjaga ingatan dan kenangan kita semua disini, iya kan?"

"Hehe, tentu saja Nezuko. Aku akan menjaga semua ingatan kalian, ingatan kita semua... jaga dirimu baik-baik ya dan semoga kalian berdua bahagia di sana." Air mata Genya keluar begitu saja, perasaan yang sesugguhnya.

"Hiks, kak Genya juga... selalu jaga diri Kakak ya. Sehat selalu dan sampai jumpa lagi kak Genya. Aku akan merindukanmu, Kak." Nezuko melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai menghapus air matanya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Nezuko."

Sekarang giliran Tanjirou dan Genya. Mereka berdua malah ingin tertawa ketika berhadapan seperti ini.

"Apakah kita harus mengakhirinya dengan _pukulan _juga seperti saat kita pertama kali berkenalan dulu? Hahaha."

"Boleh juga idenya, haha."

Keduanya tertawa, apakah perpisahan harus selalu diakhiri dengan kesedihan?

"Tanjirou..."

"Iya?"

"Terima kasih ya telah membuat pengalaman berada di panti asuhan ini begitu berkesan bagiku. Tanpamu mungkin aku masihlah Genya yang emosian seperti sebelum mengenalmu, haha. Tapi semenjak mengenalmu aku jadi bisa mengerti rasanya mengedepankan perasaan dari pada emosi. Huh, sepertinya kita berdua telah dewasa sebelum waktunya ya?"

Tanjirou merangkul pundak teman bongsornya itu dan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit panti asuhan dengan tatapan sedih, sendu dan bahagia menjadi satu.

"Hei Genya... sepertinya kita semua memang sudah dewasa sebelum umurnya tetapi apakah saat kita sudah dewasa nanti kita malah bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini? Hahaha. Aku akan sangat menantikan momen itu, momen dimana kita bisa bertemu lagi, bercerita seperti ini bersama, bercanda, saling menceritakan kehidupan yang telah kita lalui... kita pasti bisa menemukan _waktu yang telah dijanjikan_ itu kan?"

Genya tersenyum mendengar kalimat Tanjirou, lalu ia membalas mengalungkan lengannya ke pundak Tanjirou.

"Kau yang membuat janji itu, kau sendiri yang meragukannya, gimana sih? Hahaha."

Genya mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya sembari ikut menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit panti asuhan.

"Padahal tidak ada apa-apa di atas sini tetapi kenapa dengan melakukan ini kita bisa menjadi lebih tenang saat berbicara ya? Haha... Tetapi, aku yakin kok bahwa _hari_ _itu_ akan datang... aku percaya hari di mana kita akan bertemu dan bercerita bersama lagi, akan muncul sesuai yang telah kita janjikan..."

"Genya..."

"Maka dari itu percaya dirilah dengan perasaanmu, karena kau seperti ini kasihan dengan _seseorang_ yang terus menerus _menunggumu_ lho." Ucap Genya sambil menepuk pundak temannya ini. Mereka sudah lepas dari rangkulannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _seseorang _itu Genya?" Tanjirou yang kepekaannya hanya sedikit itu pun menanyakan hal yang membuat orang bosan membalasnya.

"Sudahlah cepat pergi sana, dasar kau memang manusia yang menelantarkan perasaannya sendiri, hahaha." Meskipun perkataan Genya seperti itu, di dalam hati ia benar-benar sedih temannya ini akan pergi dan meninggalkannya sendirian di sini.

"Baiklah kalau gitu... Genya..." Tanjirou mengepalkan tangannya dan menghempaskannya ke udara, sama persis seperti yang Inosuke lakukan.

"Terima kasih ya untuk segalanya, jaga dirimu dengan baik... jaga panti asuhan dan rawat Nenek dengan baik juga. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya karena kalian semua adalah orang terhebat yang pernah kutemui. Sampai jumpa suatu hari nanti kawan. Jaa~"

'Bodoh, kau lah orang yang hebat di sini, Tanjirou.'

Genya masih menatap punggung Tanjirou yang sedang menggandeng Nezuko itu sambil tersenyum. Ia mencoba menghapus air matanya yang sudah sejak tadi ingin ia keluarkan. Punggung keduanya yang perlahan mulai tidak terlihat lagi bekasnya itu pun hanya menyisakan kenangan bagi diri Genya.

'Sial, kenapa cuma aku yang akan terus teringat dengan kenangan kalian semua disini, bodoh.'

"Semoga kalian semua baik-baik saja ya disana. Aku akan selalu merindukan kalian." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

"_Terima kasih untuk semuanya, kami semua tidak akan pernah melupakan jasa Nenek dan seluruh bagian panti asuhan ini. Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal." (Tanjirou)_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Huh, cape juga... maafkan apabila banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan di chapter ini karena aku gak sempet ngecek ulang semuanya, totalnya 11k kata, duh. Aku jadi ikutan bingung milih perpisahan mana yang paling kusukai, kayaknya Inosuke deh wkwk. Dengan begini, kehidupan mereka di panti asuhan kelar deh. Mereka udah hidup dengan keluarga baru mereka masing-masing.

* * *

.

.

.

** Dylan000**

Hohoho, dikarenakan mood yang gonta ganti jadi waktu nulisnya ngadat deh dan updatenya jadi gak beraturan.

Terima kasih ya kak... huhu jadi terharu aku.

Wah makasih, iya agak gak konsisten sih aku memang. Kadang-kadang bisa enak pas moodnya juga enak dan eh kadang-kadang juga ngasal pas moodnya lagi gak dapet.

Wah oke siap... Makasih sudah selalu mampir kak dan selalu sempetin baca, review kalian lah yang bikin semangat wkwk. Pokoknya makasih sudah mau mampir kak, berharga banget. 😊

** Strawberry Cheesecake14**

Iya mbak kalo gak gitu nanti hidupnya biasa-biasa aja gitu terus. Gak bakalan sukses mereka caranya. Dan benar sekali, yang ngadopsi mereka para pilar sih, kayak di atas itu. Cuman beberapa doang yang aku sebutin, bingung soale wkwk :v

Tapi aku support sama studionya, kayaknya mereka (pihak studio) juga ngeship tankana deh... dengan ganti scene di manga yang mana pas itu komedi dijadiin keromance-romancean dengan ada kilauan mata sama efek angin ditambah kamera zooming wkwkwk :D

Intinya kakak menang terus soalnya aku juga gitu dulu, ya karena ada perbedaan umur pasti itu terjadi, di mana pun :v Hahaha nah kan, saaudara yang sama gender aja susah apalagi yang beda gender terkadang gengsinya itu lebih banget wkwk. Eh iya ya malah curhat semua ini :v

Kayaknya akan tamat di chapter 200 deh cuman gimana nanti endingnya huhu, gak kebayang kalo banyak yang mati lagi

Iya mbak soalnya biasanya jam segini itu jam-jam tenang dan gak keganggu apa-apa jadi bisa produktif hehe :D

Aku gak kuat nonton anohana jujur dulu sih udah lama banget keknya wkwkwk... Wah makasih ya. Aku ikut seneng kalo pada suka... makasih ya. Pokoknya makasih mbak sudah mampir, berharga banget 😊

* * *

.

.

.

**Next Chapter : Kehidupan Baru Mereka**

.

.

.

Terima kasih ya bagi yang sudah mampir dan supportnya, terima kasih banyak pokoknya 😊


End file.
